Jabłoń
by Elfikowa
Summary: Harry spotyka w Severusa Snape'a w czarodziejskim pubie. Zmiany, które w nim zaszły, wydają się nieprawdopodobne. A jego wygląd... Cóż, przekonaj się, jak wiele potrafi namieszać jeden chłopiec o niezwykłej sile.
1. Niespodziewane spotkanie

**Autor:** Philo

**Tłumacz:** Elfikowa

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Opowiadanie betowane. **

Harry wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła i oparł się o ścianę. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głuchym stuknięciem. Czekał chwilę, by jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do słabego oświetlenia. Delektował się mocnymi zapachami czarodziejskiego tytoniu i ostrego, cierpkiego w smaku Ale. Wdychał woń ciał czarodziejów, ich naturalne zapachy, nie kolidujące z żadnymi chemicznymi substancjami. Były jedynie podkreślone delikatnym zapachem przypraw ziołowych i korzennych.

Nonszalancko oparł nogę o ścianę, regulując pasek sportowej torby wiszącej na jego ramieniu. Magicznie skanował tłum ludzi przebywających w barze. Była to jego nowa umiejętność i używał jej, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Częściowo, ponieważ to lubił, ale również ze względu na ostrożność. Dobrze było wiedzieć, czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo niebezpiecznego.

Najsłabsze magiczne poziomy stanowiły większość. Było też kilka średnich. Harry zauważył, że Blaise Zabini ma właśnie taki. Przesunął wzrokiem po stolikach stojących w głębi pomieszczenia, skanując metodycznie od lewej do prawej strony.

Stop!

Ponownie przesunął wzrokiem po stolikach z tyłu. Interesujące. W pobliżu trzeciego stolika poczuł zaklęcie maskujące. Stamtąd był doskonały widok na drzwi. Odsunął się od ściany i ruszył spokojnie w stronę baru. Czekał cierpliwie, aż zostanie obsłużony. Personel robił co mógł, by jak najszybciej i z jak największym entuzjazmem spełnić żądania klientów.

Harry oparł się o ladę, obracając głowę, by rzucić okiem na stolik stojący w głębi. Zwiększył siłę uroku, skupiając się na jednej, jedynej osobie. Jej aura była zaciemniona. Musiała być wyjątkowo silna magicznie. Chłopak poczuł ucisk w żołądku, a adrenalina zaczęła krążyć w jego żyłach.

- Aleks! – Barman uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, polerując szklankę gotową do napełnienia. – Przepraszam, że kazałem ci czekać.

- Nic się nie stało, Tom. Widzę, że masz urwanie głowy.

- Dzieciaki wracają jutro do Hogwartu. Wiele rodzin zostawia zakupy na ostatnią chwilę. Robią z tego niezły wypad, doprawdy.

Chłopak kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna skrzywił się.

- Mogę cię prosić o przysługę?

Harry uniósł brew. Barman wskazał dłonią na parę w podeszłym wieku siedzącą przy stoliku niedaleko baru. Właśnie kończyli obiad.

- To stary Bernard i Matylda Franks. Minęło kilka dekad, od kiedy mieli cokolwiek wspólnego z Hogwartem. Nigdy nie przyszło im do głowy, że mogę być odrobinę zajęty w tym tygodniu – prychnął.

- Nie masz wolnych pokoi?

- Mam. Rzecz w tym, że pani Franks nie może pokonać więcej niż jednych schodów.

- Chcesz, żebym ją przelewitował? – zgadywał Harry.

- Nie. Sam zrobiłbym to bez problemu, ale ona nalegała. Mówiła, że jest chora i jej brzuch jest bardzo delikatny w tym wieku…

- Chcesz, żebym oddał im pokój?

- Mam jeden wolny na trzecim piętrze. Mógłbyś się tam zatrzymać – powiedział szybko Tom. – Jesteś młody i wysportowany. Poza tym, tamten jest tańszy…

- Jak dla mnie, brzmi nieźle. – Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Jest jedno ale. Będziesz musiał dzielić łazienkę z innym gościem. – Tom spojrzał na niego z miną winowajcy.

- Nie ma sprawy – uspokoił go Harry. – Chcesz, żebym z nimi porozmawiał?

- Mógłbyś? Mówiłem im, że cię o to zapytam, ale nie dałem żadnej gwarancji.

- Nie ma problemu. Powiedz mi tylko, kim jest ten mężczyzna siedzący przy trzecim stoliku z tyłu?

- Co? – Tom wychylił się zza baru, by spojrzeć na owego człowieka. – Och, to Severus Snape. Zapomniałem, że tam jest. Rzucił zaklęcie maskujące, prawda? Cholera! W moim barze! Wziął dla siebie cały stolik, kiedy jestem taki zajęty! I przez cały wieczór zamówił tylko jedno piwo!

Harry uśmiechnął się. Gdy tylko usłyszał imię, od razu rozpoznał hogwarckiego profesora eliksirów. Siedział z głową ukrytą w książce i pustym kuflem po piwie stojącym na stoliku przed nim.

- Dosiądę się do niego. Co pije?

- Ale.

- Podaj mi dwa, Tom. Jadł już coś?

- Chyba nie zamierzasz kupić mu obiadu? – powiedział Tom, zgorszony tym pomysłem.

- Nienawidzę jeść sam, kiedy ktoś siedzi naprzeciwko mnie. Znajdzie się jakiś stek i paszteciki Stiltona? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Szefowa zawsze upewnia się, że je mamy, kiedy wynajmujesz u nas pokój – powiedział barman z uśmiechem. – Dwa razy?

- Tak.

Potter ruszył w kierunku pary w podeszłym wieku. Matylda Franks była najniższą i najbardziej pomarszczoną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Miała idealnie białe włosy, które spięła w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy oraz przenikliwe, ciemne oczy. Na jej ustach, przecieranych właśnie serwetką, błąkał się wymuszony uśmiech. Harry przykucnął obok jej krzesła, a jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości oczu kobiety.

- Pani Franks? Jestem Aleks Johnson. – Chłopak posłał jej przyjazny uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń. Patrzyła na niego świdrującym wzrokiem.

- Pan Johnson? – Chrapliwy głos należał do Bernarda. Prawdopodobnie miałby więcej problemów z wchodzeniem po schodach niż jego żona.

_Może dlatego zawracała Tomowi głowę_, pomyślał Harry.

- To pański pokój?

- Nie, należy do państwa – zapewnił chłopak, wstając i odwracając się do raczej pucołowatego, małego czarodzieja z oczami pełnymi łez i uroczą tiarą na głowie.

_Dumbledore'owi spodobałaby się ta czapka_, pomyślał Potter ze zdławionym chichotem.

- Jesteś pewny, że go nie potrzebujesz? – zapytał Bernard Franks z niepokojem.

- Tak. W zasadzie wyświadczyli mi państwo przysługę. Tom umieścił mnie w tańszym pokoju. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że takie ma! Nie omieszkam poprosić o jeden następnym razem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że zdzierał ze mnie pieniądze cały ten czas! – Harry uśmiechnął się i rzucił okiem na bar, by sprawdzić, czy barman go słucha.

- Udostępniam trzecie piętro tylko wtedy, kiedy to jest naprawdę koniecznie, panie Johnson! – zawołał Tom, zaprzeczając oskarżeniu.

Chłopak posłał mu uśmiech. Mężczyzna postawił dwa kufle piwa na ladzie.

- Obiad będzie niedługo. Mam trochę zaległości – burknął. Potter roześmiał się i barman również nie mógł się powstrzymać, choć było widać, że jest zakłopotany. – To prawda.

Harry kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się do pani Franks, która nie powiedziała jeszcze ani słowa.

- Jeśli jest jeszcze coś, co mogę dla państwa zrobić… - zaczął, ale wiedźma natychmiast mu przerwała.

- Wszystko ułoży się jak najlepiej - powiedziała z udawanym akcentem.

- Przepraszam? – Harry uniósł brwi w zapytaniu. Pani Franks popatrzyła na niego ostro.

- Dziękuję za pokój, młody człowieku – odrzekła lakonicznie.

Potter patrzył na nią przez chwilę.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział i odszedł. Wiedział, kiedy był lekceważony. Regulując pasek torby wiszącej na ramieniu, podszedł do baru, chwycił dwa kufle piwa i zaniósł je ostrożnie do stolika, przy którym siedział Snape.

- Mam nadzieję, że mogę się dosiąść – powiedział radośnie. – Nie zauważyłem, żeby ktoś tu siedział. To miejsce jest wolne, tak?

Harry postawił dwa kufle na drewnianym stole. Snape spojrzał znad swojej książki i spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale chłopak mógł wyczuć jego ciekawość dzięki skanującemu zaklęciu. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu stwierdzając, że wszystkie inne stoliki naprawdę są zajęte.

- To publicznie miejsce – stwierdził krótko. – Możesz siadać, gdzie chcesz.

Severus powrócił do swojej lektury. Chłopak położył torbę na ławie, przesuwając ją w głąb siedziska i usiadł obok. Wyjął różdżkę, by rzucić zaklęcie chłodzące na napoje. Wziął łyk ze swojego kufla i westchnął z przyjemności. Ale ogrzewało ciało od czubka głowy, aż do palców u nóg, a podczas upalnych nocy doskonale orzeźwiało. Ochładzanie piwa było bardzo nie brytyjskie. Mimo to napój zachował swój gorzki smak. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape patrzy na niego od dłuższej chwili. Różdżka mężczyzny leżała pod jego książką, więc Potter starał się nie robić gwałtownych ruchów, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń i nie narazić się na atak.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, napotykając jego wzrok.

- Ochłodzić twoje piwo? – zapytał, przesuwając drugi kufel w jego stronę. Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się.

- Nie przyjmuję żadnych napojów od nieznajomych – powiedział cicho, choć jego ton był ostry.

- To Ale. Zapytałem Toma, co piłeś – wyjaśnił Potter.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał mężczyzna swoim najłagodniejszym tonem. Harry'ego ogarnęło dziwne uczucie, zmierzające w dół jego kręgosłupa. Z trudem powstrzymał swoje ciało przed drżeniem.

- Ponieważ chciałem cię zdenerwować?

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka, jakby był jednym z dziwnych okazów w słoikach stojących w jego laboratorium. Harry'ego ogarnął chłód bijący z obsydianowych oczu i nie potrafił już powstrzymać drżenia. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wziął kolejny łyk piwa, mając nadzieję, że Snape powiąże niekontrolowany odruch jego ciała z chłodnym Ale. Odstawił szklankę w samą porę, by zorientować się, że mężczyzna patrzył na jego jabłko Adama, gdy Harry przełykał. Zadrżał po raz kolejny.

- Chłodne piwo jest naprawdę dobre w takie noce, jak ta – stwierdził. – Chcesz spróbować?

Snape podniósł wzrok znad książki.

- Sądząc po prędkości, z jaką pijesz, można stwierdzić, że równie szybko dałbyś radę opróżnić drugą szklankę - powiedział, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć krztynę potępienia.

Harry musiał powstrzymać pragnienie odpowiedzi. Choć Snape tego nie wiedział, trafił w sedno. Chłopak wypił już trochę ze swoimi kolegami przed wyjazdem z Brighton** i na Ulicy Pokątnej, więc powinien zwolnić. Ale było mocniejsze niż zwykłe, mugolskie piwo. Potter przesunął palcem po wewnętrznej ściance kufla, tym samym zbierając pianę, po czym wsunął go do ust. Uwielbiał robić czyste ścieżki na szklankach po piwie. Spojrzał na Snape'a, zauważając, że mężczyzna znów mu się przygląda. Pomyślał, że to najbardziej niestosowna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić. Severus znów wrócił do książki. Młodzieniec zastanawiał się, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów nie przyjął piwa. Przecież nie wiedział, że on to Harry. Poza tym Potter opróżnił własną szklankę. Większość ludzi skusiłaby się na darmowe Ale. Młodszy mężczyzna nagle zrozumiał. Zerknął na Snape'a, by po chwili zacząć błądzić niewidzącym wzrokiem po zadymionym barze. Było oczywiste, dlaczego profesor nie przyjął napoju. Był Mistrzem Eliksirów. Musiał wiedzieć, że gorzki smak alkoholu maskuje większość mikstur.

Ludzie nienawidzili Severusa. To dotyczyło wszystkich bez względu na to, po której byli stronie. Nawet jego byli uczniowie nie zrezygnowaliby z okazji dorzucenia mu czegoś trującego do piwa. Snape nigdy nie przyjąłby napoju od nikogo. Bez względu na wynik wojny, zawsze byli ludzie, którzy mu zagrażali, szukając zemsty.

Te myśli całkowicie wstrząsnęły Harrym. Lubił chodzić do klubów i pić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i kolegami z pracy. Snape przez całe życie był samotny. Potter zrozumiał, że popełnił gafę. Obrócił się i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przesunął wzrokiem po ziemistej cerze, wychudłych policzkach i cieniu podążającym wzdłuż jego brody. Włosy mężczyzny były proste, ale nie tłuste. Gdyby je związał albo obciął, wyglądałby dużo lepiej.

- Nie pieprzę przypadkowych mężczyzn. Żadnych – powiedział Snape znad książki, nie fatygując się, by spojrzeć na towarzysza. Harry właśnie brał łyk Ale i wypluł napój na stół, słysząc słowa mężczyzny.

- Zrobiłeś to celowo!

- Co? Powiedziałem ci, że nie jestem dostępny? – Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Wybrałeś ten moment dla maksymalnego efektu! – Harry próbował powstrzymać wirowanie w głowie. Jak Snape mógł pomyśleć, że on go podrywa?!

- To sztuka – powiedział starszy czarodziej, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Potter wpatrywał się w Mistrza Eliksirów. To żart? Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak się nim interesuje? Harry przyglądał się delikatnym dłoniom o długich palcach, gdy mężczyzna przewracał stronę. Patrzył na jego ciało, próbując przypomnieć sobie Snape'a z przeszłości. Wszystko, o czym mógł pomyśleć, to władczy krok i czarne szaty, powiewające, gdy profesor szedł korytarzem lub wchodził do sali lekcyjnej. Prezentował się raczej kiepsko, ale co z jego ciałem? Był wysoki i szczupły. Harry nie mógł wymyślić niczego więcej. Przesunął wzrokiem po ramionach i klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

- Wciąż niedostępny – wymruczał Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Potter zarumienił się. Onieśmielała go myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby uważać tego mężczyznę za potencjalnego partnera seksualnego. Poza tym, czy Snape jest gejem?

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli to cię uspokoi, ja też nie sypiam z przypadkowymi facetami. Wolę wiedzieć, kim są.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew. Próbował po prostu być niemiły. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego towarzysz jest gejem.

Ku konsternacji Harry'ego, Snape sprawdził go. Otwarcie.

Chłopak poczuł, że jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Próbował powstrzymać drżenie rąk, łapiąc za kufel i biorąc łyk piwa. Nic nie zmusiłoby go teraz do spojrzenia na mężczyznę. Na Snape'a! Cholera, dał mu się podpuścić ostatni raz!

- Czemu stałeś się nagle taki nieśmiały? – zapytał Severus.

O mój Boże, on się z niego naśmiewał! Potter odstawił napój i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Serce Złotego Chłopca łomotało i Harry poczuł, że wzbiera w nim gorąco. Snape odwrócił wzrok, by po chwili znów pogrążyć się w lekturze. Chłopak wyciągnął kilka magazynów z bocznej kieszeni swojej torby. Poczuł pot spływający mu po plecach i zdecydował, że czas zdjąć polar. Próbował wstać, ale pomiędzy ławą a stołem było strasznie mało miejsca. Młodzieniec manewrował bluzą, opierając kolano o siedzisko. Zaczął ciągnąć ją w górę ciała. Wiedział, że może zaufać Snape'owi, ale przysiągł sobie do końca wojny nie kupować niczego, co trzeba ściągać przez głowę. Moment, w którym materiał przykrył jego twarz, był niebezpieczny. Polar przyczepił się jak rzep do jego koszulki i pociągnął ją w górę. Jego głowa była ukryta za materiałem, a brzuch został odsłonięty. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wygląda śmiesznie. Wciągnął powietrze z nadzieją, że koszulka powróci na swoje miejsce. Nagle poczuł, jak jego zbyt luźnie spodnie zaczynają się zsuwać. Przeklinając w duchu, zerwał polar razem z koszulką i szybko wyciągnął ją z wywiniętej na lewą stronę bluzy. Snape patrzył na niego przez cały czas. Żołądek Pottera skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. Podciągnął swoje dżinsy. Stanowczo musi zainwestować w pasek. Albo w bieliznę.

- Nie. Nadal nie jestem zainteresowany – stwierdził Snape. - To był najgorszy striptiz, jaki w życiu widziałem.

- A dużo ich widziałeś?! – warknął Harry, czerwony jak burak.

- Z pewnością nie na tak amatorskim poziomie.

- Nigdy więcej nie kupię polaru – jęknął Potter, zawstydzony.

Musiał wyglądać cholernie śmiesznie. Nagle mężczyzna roześmiał się. Harry zamrugał, a po chwili delikatny uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta.

- Ładny tatuaż – odezwał się Snape i powrócił do swojej książki.

Spodnie spadły tak nisko?! Cholera!

- Dzięki – powiedział chłopak, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko.

Chwycił magazyn o Quidditchu, który zakupił od mężczyzny przed barem i zaczął czytać artykuł. Czasopismo o eliksirach wsunął z powrotem do torby. Kupił je tylko dlatego, że pisali o wynikach badań Hermiony. Użyła pseudonimu, ponieważ nie sądziła, żeby ktoś potraktował poważnie uczennicę, której rodzice są mugolami. Gryfoni mieli ubaw, gdy wymyślali jej imię pewnego wieczoru w dormitorium. Harry był dumny ze swojego pomysłu Herberta Greystoke'a, który Hermiona zdecydowała się wykorzystać. Chłopakowi wydawało się, że to nazwisko daje iluzję starego, nudnego, powszechnie szanowanego człowieka.

Potter był zadowolony, że zrozumiał artykuł, ale to pewnie dlatego, że przyjaciółka czytała im fragmenty swoich książek i miesiącami omawiała z nimi wyniki badań.

W magazynie znalazł również nazwisko Snape'a. Dokładnie w dziale najpraktyczniejszych eliksirów miesiąca, ale mikstura wyglądała na bardzo skomplikowaną. Co drugi artykuł wyglądał na zbyt trudny albo niewiarygodnie nudny. Harry był ciekaw, czy tekst Hermiony został powitany z ulgą, czy raczej uznany za nie dość ciekawy.

- Panie Johnson! – zawołała żona Toma.

Potter nazywał ją panią Tomową, ponieważ nigdy nie słyszał jej imienia. Barman zawsze nazywał ją żoną albo szefową. Gdy Harry nazwał ją tak po raz pierwszy, miał nadzieję, że się nie obrazi. Tom i jego żona wydawali się być tym połechtani, więc tak już zostało.

- Jak się macie? - zapytała, stawiając przed nim i Snape'em talerze z parującym jedzeniem.

- W porządku. Dziękuję. Usiądzie pani? – zapytał chłopak.

- Kochaneczku, mam teraz usiąść i zostawić to wszystko? Nie wiedziałam, że poznałeś profesora Snape'a – dodała, rzucając okiem na mężczyznę.

- Dzielimy stolik. Macie dzisiaj tłumy.

- Dzieciaki wracają do Hogwartu – wyjaśniła. – A pan co tutaj robi, profesorze? – zapytała.

- Miałem coś do załatwienia na mieście – odrzekł Snape wymijająco. – To chyba błąd. Nie zamawiałem obiadu.

- Tom mówił, że pan Johnson zamówił go dla pana. To miłe, prawda? To mój specjał. Jest naprawdę smaczny – powiedziała, pochylając się konspiracyjnie w kierunku mężczyzny i obróciła głowę w stronę Harry'ego. – Jesteś jego uczniem? - zapytała. – Chcesz odwdzięczyć się swojemu nauczycielowi, co? Cóż za maniery. - Zaśmiała się i odeszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę.

- Nie będę jadł, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz – powiedział cicho. – Jednak stek i paszteciki Stiltona są pyszne. Siedziałem przez cały czas przy tym stole, więc nie mogłem zatruć jedzenia.

- Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć mnie otruć? – zapytał Snape.

_Oho! Niebezpieczny grunt!_

- Jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów. Myślałem, że zawsze jesteś czujny, i że właśnie dlatego nie wypiłeś piwa – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Skąd wiesz, że jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów? – zapytał mężczyzna i, w przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzysza, nie podniósł sztućców. – Jestem całkowicie pewny, że nie jesteś moim byłym uczniem. Mam pamięć do twarzy.

Oczywiście, że nie jest!

- Twoje nazwisko jest w magazynie o eliksirach – powiedział Harry, wyciągając gazetę z torby.

Snape spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Interesujesz się eliksirami? – zapytał z mieszaniną ciekawości i ostrożności w głosie.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem większości artykułów – przyznał Potter.

Snape prychnął. Spojrzał na towarzysza, wsunął zakładkę do książki, odłożył ją na bok i chwycił za sztućce. Harry poczuł się śmiesznie zadowolony.

- Boże, to jest pyszne – jęknął chłopak kilka kęsów później.

Miał na myśli wysokokaloryczny sos pieczeniowy, cierpki smak roztopionego stiltona*** i ciasto rozpływające się w ustach. Snape popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie jadłem tego wcześniej.

Harry miał wrażenie, że trafił na inną planetę. Snape uśmiechał się i to nie pierwszy raz tego dnia! Przez sześć lat Potter nigdy nie widział, by jego profesor to robił. Gdy o tym pomyśleć, to było dość przerażające. Dumbledore się uśmiechał. Flitwick chichotał przy stole nauczycielskim, chociaż nikt nigdy nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Pani Hooch często uśmiechała się w radosnym podnieceniu na boisku Quidditcha i zaśmiewała się do łez z nieprzyzwoitych żartów. Nawet pani Pomfrey cieszyła się od czasu do czasu, gdy akurat nie musiała martwić się o swoich pacjentów. Snape z kolei zawsze wyglądał na skwaszonego. W zasadzie nie miał w swoim życiu zbyt dużo powodów do radości. Harry zastanawiał się, jak profesor znosił strach przed odkryciem, gdy był szpiegiem. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak poradziłby sobie na miejscu Snape'a. On sam nie potrafiłby żyć w strachu, nie wiedząc, czy przeżyje kolejne spotkanie Śmierciożerców. Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnością musiał robić jakieś okropne rzeczy dla Voldemorta.

Dobrze było zobaczyć uśmiech tego mężczyzny. Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknął jego wstręt do Snape'a. W zasadzie rozproszył się już w zeszłym roku. Teraz, gdy go spotkał, zobaczył w nim człowieka zamiast dręczyciela z przeszłości. Był gotowy zacząć jeszcze raz, z czystą kartą. W tej chwili nie był znienawidzonym przez profesora Harrym Potterem i możliwość zobaczenia, jak Severus reaguje na nieznajomego, była naprawdę interesująca.

Snape skończył jeść i usiadł głębiej na ławie. Harry wytarł chlebem resztki sosu pieczeniowego, nie chcąc niczego zmarnować.

- Dziękuję – wymruczał mężczyzna.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało. Naprawdę nienawidzę jeść, gdy mój towarzysz tego nie robi.

Snape spojrzał na niego, ale nie odpowiedział. Odsunął talerz na bok i wrócił do swojej lektury. Młoda dziewczyna podeszła do stolika, by zabrać talerze.

- Żona Toma kazała przekazać, że przygotowała dla pana budyń o smaku toffi.

- Och, Boże. Dziękuję. Mógłbym prosić z lodami? - Harry spojrzał na Severusa, który przyglądał mu się z pobłażaniem. - Powinieneś spróbować. To orgazmiczne uczucie.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, a mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- Słucham?

- Przepraszam. To takie mugolskie wyrażenie. Spędziłem dużo czasu wśród mugoli – wyjaśnił. – Choć określenie jest trafne – dodał.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Snape monotonnie. – Mimo to, odmówię sobie tej przyjemności.

- Nie chcesz przeżyć publicznego orgazmu? – wymknęło się Harry'emu.

Czy on naprawdę zadał to pytanie?!

Dziewczyna powstrzymała chichot. Zanim odeszła, Potter przeprosił po raz kolejny.

- Przepraszam – powiedział tym razem do Snape'a. – Po prostu wyglądasz na kogoś, komu brakuje takich doświadczeń.

- Właściwie preferuję bardziej przyziemne przyjemności – powiedział mężczyzna łagodnie, przed powrotem do książki.

Harry'emu prawie umknął sens tych słów, a gdy go odnalazł, przeraził się, czując znajome ukłucie. Snape miał naprawdę grzeszny głos, szczególnie, kiedy mówił takie rzeczy. Potter nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie zauważył tego przez wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musisz zwracać uwagę na to, co jesz. Jesteś niewiarygodnie szczupły - powiedział Harry, uważając swoje słowa za bardzo taktowne do czasu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przyznał się do tego, iż obserwował mężczyznę. Snape zawsze wyglądał jak wąska kolumna, ale teraz Potter był zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest znacznie szerszy w ramionach niż mu się wydawało.

Severus wstał i chłopak zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem go nie obraził.

- Idę po coś innego do picia. Chciałem zaoferować ci napój w zamian za obiad, ale nadal masz piwo – powiedział Snape i skinął głową na pełny kufel. – Chyba, że wolałbyś Ognistą Whisky.

- Nie, dzięki – mruknął Harry, unosząc naczynie. – Zdrówko. – Upił łyk.

Podążał wzrokiem za mężczyzną, gdy ten szedł w stronę baru. Odwrócił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że próbuje wyobrazić sobie kształt jego ciała. Rzucił okiem na książkę Snape'a i zakrztusił się ze śmiechu. Była jedną z najbardziej niezrozumiałych, do których Hermiona odniosła się w swoim artykule. Nie mógł się doczekać, by jej o tym powiedzieć!

Po chwili młoda dziewczyna przyniosła jego deser. Nad miseczką unosiła się para, a sos toffi błyszczał na szczycie słodkiej góry. Gałki lodów zaczęły się już roztapiać. Harry pochylił się do przodu i wciągnął głęboko cudowny zapach, który sprawił, że zaczął się ślinić.

Przy barze Snape odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza. Patrzył, jak chłopak wdycha słodki zapach, a po chwili bierze łyżeczkę, przesuwa nią delikatnie po wargach, odchyla głowę do tyłu i przymyka oczy, delektując się smakiem. Potter był w swoim własnym świecie, pogrążony w przyjemności i Severus poczuł, jak twardnieje na ten widok. Harry zdawał się czerpać rozkosz wszystkimi zmysłami: węchem, smakiem, wzrokiem. Dla Snape'a zmysły stanowiły ważny element jego pracy. Odcień mikstury oznaczał sukces albo porażkę. Składniki sprawdzał wzrokiem i węchem. Wielu ludzi rozróżniało tylko podstawowe i pastelowe kolory. Nie dostrzegali bogatej gamy barw: fuksji, szkarłatu, błękitu, grynszpanu.****

Severus odebrał swój napój i wrócił na miejsce.

- Nie sądzę, żebym chciał dzielić z kimś to doświadczenie. Czytaj swoją książkę i nie patrz na mnie. To zbyt przyjemne, żeby dało się opisać słowami – powiedział Harry, po czym włożył łyżeczkę z powrotem do ust, zamykając oczy i koncentrując się na przyjemności. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego. To było naprawdę erotyczne.

- To jak obserwowanie czyjejś masturbacji – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Był zafascynowany.

- Och, Boże. Deser w połączeniu z twoim głosem to już przesada. – Harry czuł zmysłowe przeciążenie. Smak deseru, jego wilgotna tekstura, gorący budyń, zimne lody, spływający sos, ten zapach i głos mężczyzny.

- Jesteś twardy? – zapytał Snape, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Jeszcze nie widział nikogo, kto podniecałby się deserem.

- Tak. – Harry przełknął, czując się dziwnie. Otworzył oczy, wyciągając łyżeczkę z ust. - Chcesz spróbować?

Severus spojrzał na młodzieńca, jego lekko otwarte usta, ciemne oczy, poczerwieniałe policzki. Poruszył się, zdradzając własne zakłopotanie.

- Już mówiłem, że nie jestem zainteresowany – mruknął, ale jego oczy powędrowały do rozchylonych warg chłopaka. Harry zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę, że wyraził się niezbyt jasno. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Miałem na myśli deser.

Snape spojrzał na wpół zjedzoną masę. Roztopione lody wymieszały się z sosem toffi.

- Nie lubię słodyczy – stwierdził. – Wolę cierpki, słony smak.

Ależ to było pokrętne! Harry poczuł, że stał się niesamowicie twardy. Wstrząsnęła nim chęć poznania smaku Snape'a. W jego głowie był tylko on i Severus, ich nagie ciała i słona skóra. Te myśli podniecały go i przerażały równocześnie. Nagle odłożył łyżkę i zaczął wylizywać miseczkę, nie patrząc na Snape'a. Podniecające napięcie było równocześnie kuszące, dziwne i niewłaściwe.

Kiedy skończył, przesunął się na swoim miejscu i położył nogi na ławę, rzucając szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące na swoje buty. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie miał zamiaru kusić Snape'a, w dodatku mężczyzna powiedział mu wyraźnie, że nie jest zainteresowany. Ale ten ostatni komentarz i ton rozmowy…

- Przepraszam – powiedział Severus cicho i Potter drgnął. – Ta ostatnia uwaga była niewłaściwa. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby jedzenie sprawiało komuś taką przyjemność. Nie zdążyłem zapanować nad językiem.

Harry przełknął głośno. Nie powinien myśleć o języku Snape'a.

- Ja też przepraszam. Sam zacząłem, mówiąc o orgazmie. Zapomnijmy o tym. Sądzę, że Nobel***** nie jest najlepszy, jeśli myślisz o Herbercie Greystoke'u. Hudson****** ma z nim więcej wspólnego.

Następne pół godziny minęło im na dyskusji i omawianiu konsekwencji pojawienia się artykułu. Harry czuł, że podoba mu się ta rozmowa. W klasie eliksirów nigdy nie rozmawiali w ten sposób. Chłopak był zaintrygowany argumentami Snape'a. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zapytał o inny artykuł. Ten, który Potterowi wydawał się okropnie nudny, więc chłopak powiedział mu o tym. Severus roześmiał się i kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. Wypili kawę i niechętnie przyznali, że godzina stała się późna. Bar opustoszał i nadeszła najwyższa pora na skończenie rozmowy. Snape wstał.

- Dobrze się bawiłem, panie Johnson. Dziękuję za obiad – powiedział ciepło mężczyzna.

- Aleks – mruknął Harry. – Mów mi Aleks. Mnie też się podobało – przyznał. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że eliksiry mogą być takie interesujące.

Snape roześmiał się po raz kolejny tego wieczora.

- Może powinieneś bardziej uważać w szkole, Aleks.

- Może – zaśmiał się Potter, ruszając w kierunku baru. – Muszę odebrać klucz od Toma. Zamieniłem się z jakąś starszą parą na pokój na trzecim piętrze. Aż do dzisiaj nie wiedziałem, że ono w ogóle istnieje.

- W takim razie pójdę na górę i skorzystam z łazienki – powiedział Snape. Harry uniósł pytająco brew. – Tom wysłał mnie tam, ponieważ poprosiłem o piętro, na którym nie ma uczniów. Jest tylko jedna łazienka.

- Racja – powiedział Harry, starając się nie myśleć o mężczyźnie w łazience. W tej samej, z której on będzie korzystał. Snape będzie tam nagi, pod prysznicem! Odwrócił się szybko, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że mężczyzny już nie ma.

Pokój Harry'ego był skromnie urządzony, ale wygodny. Miał wąskie, pojedyncze łóżko. Chłopak leżał na nim, czekając, aż Snape wyjdzie z łazienki. Nie słysząc żadnych dźwięków, wziął ręcznik i wyszedł na korytarz w momencie, w którym mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Potter nie mógł nic zrobić. Kłąb pary wylatywał z otwartego pomieszczenia. Włosy Severusa były umyte i chłopak czuł zapach melisy. Snape miał na sobie czarne, jedwabne spodnie od piżamy i szlafrok. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się naprzeciw siebie. Powietrze stało się gorące, przepełnione żądzą. Chwila zdawała się wiecznością i nagle Mistrz Eliksirów mrugnął i minął Harry'ego, szepcząc:

- Przepraszam, jeśli cię zatrzymałem.

A potem poszedł do sypialni i zamknął drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Potter zamknął się w łazience, oparł o zlew i wziął haust powietrza.

Harry wyskoczył z łóżka, chwytając różdżkę i ustawiając się w obronnej pozycji. Jego serce tłukło się w piersi. Nawet nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Poczuł się zagrożony, ale hałasy dochodziły z innej części gospody. Jego mugolski zegarek wskazywał drugą w nocy. Wciągnął dżinsy i boso podszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał na korytarz i stwierdził, że jest pusty. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ruszył cicho w kierunku schodów i podskoczył ze strachu, kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju. Szybko zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem. Trzymał różdżkę, gotowy, by jej użyć. Stał boso, a jego koszula była rozpięta. Ciemne włosy układały się w regularne linie. Severus skinął głową i chłopak ruszył do przodu, a Snape zaraz za nim. Dobrze było mieć kogoś za plecami. W ciszy schodzili po kręconych schodach.

Głosy były tłumione przez grube, sosnowe drzwi na dole. Harry ruszył cicho w ich kierunku i przekręcił gałkę. Snape chwycił jego ramię, by go powstrzymać. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy poczuł ciepło bijące od dłoni na jego nagiej skórze. Szczupłe palce przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Zatrzymał się, czekając i słuchając, świadomy ciepłego ciała tuż za sobą. Po chwili jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć rozbawienie na twarzy Snape'a. Najwyraźniej Blaise Zabini zakradł się do pokoju dziewczyn, a ich zabawa spowodowała zarwanie się łóżka. W pomieszczeniu byli rodzice, zwabieni hałasem. Było słychać ich krzyki i wrzaski dziewczyn. Blaise'a prawie nie było słychać, a Tom najwyraźniej naprawiał łóżko.

Harry ostrożnie zamknął drzwi i obrócił się z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego nos trafił na włosy na klatce piersiowej Severusa. Odetchnął głęboko. Snape pachniał fantastycznie.

Mężczyzna wciągnął powietrze i na chwilę jego pierś znalazła się jeszcze bliżej Pottera. Chłopak chciał potrzeć policzkiem o tors Mistrza Eliksirów, dotykać go wargami i językiem. Podniósł głowę, nieumyślnie pocierając nosem o twardy sutek. Snape odsunął się, jakby uderzyła go rzeczywistość tej sytuacji. Stanął na wyższym stopniu. Harry stał oparty o drzwi, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale w ciemności nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy. Starszy czarodziej obrócił się i wszedł po schodach. Potter patrzył na niego i jego luźną, rozpiętą koszulę. Severus doszedł na górę i obrócił się, patrząc w dół. Chłopak nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić.

Snape odszedł.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, poprawiając dżinsy. Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był gorący. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktoś kiedykolwiek działał na niego w ten sposób. Wolnym krokiem wszedł na górę i skręcił za róg. Przed nim rozciągał się długi, ciemny korytarz.

Drzwi pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów były uchylone.

***Ale** – _angielskie, mętne piwo, bez bąbelków, podawane w dość wysokiej temperaturze (około 12-14 st.C). _

****Brighton** - _miasto w Wielkiej Brytanii (Anglia), położone w hrabstwie East Sussex, nad Kanałem La Manche._

*****Stilton** _– obrzydliwy, śmierdzący, angielski, pleśniowy ser. ^.^_

_****__**Grynszpan**__ – miedziana zieleń, podobno. __ photos/uncategorized/2007/05/11/verdigris_ _

_*****__**Nobel**__ – wydaje mi się, że chodzi o Alfreda Nobla _– wynalazca dynamitu, przemysłowiec i naukowiec szwedzki, fundator Nagrody Nobla.

********Hudson** - Henry Hudson – żeglarz i odkrywca angielski, badacz Arktyki. Nie pytajcie, co on ma wspólnego z badaniami Hermiony, bo nie wiem.


	2. Dobranoc

Harry zatrzymał się, wpatrując się w drzwi na końcu korytarza. Były zamknięte, gdy przechodził obok nich za pierwszy razem - Snape musiał specjalnie zostawić je uchylone. To wyglądało jak zaproszenie. Łatwe do zignorowania, gdyby tylko Harry tego chciał.

Ale czy tak właśnie było?

Najwyraźniej jego penis podsuwał mu odpowiedź. Cała krew odpłynęła z jego ciała. Chłopakowi zaschło w ustach. Próbował wymyślić choćby jeden powód, dla którego nie powinien tego robić, ale było za późno; znalazł się już przy drzwiach. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Natychmiast został przyparty do ściany i Severus Snape pocałował go po raz pierwszy w całym jego pieprzonym życiu.

Potter czuł już tylko ciepłą skórę mężczyzny, zapach szamponu Mistrza Eliksirów, jego zwinny język, ścianę za plecami i otaczające go gorąco.

W końcu Snape oderwał się od ust chłopaka, pozostając jednak w tej samej pozycji. Samotna świeca paliła się przy łóżku. Twarz mężczyzny była krajobrazem cieni i ostrych linii. Lustro na ścianie odbijało wystarczająco dużo światła, by oczy Severusa błyszczały w mroku. Serce Harry'ego tłukło się w piersi. Potter nie myślał o tym, że Snape jest jego nauczycielem, a ich wcześniejsze stosunki można uznać za, delikatnie mówiąc, nieprzyjazne. To był najbardziej wstrząsający i najgorętszy pocałunek, jaki chłopak kiedykolwiek przeżył. Harry przeniósł wzrok na usta Snape'a i wyciągnął szyję, by polizać wargi starszego czarodzieja.

- Nie pieprzę nieznajomych. - Severus powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa.

- Nie. – Potter zgodził się półprzytomnie.

Zerknął na chwilę w oczy mężczyzny, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do jego ust. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg zmienił się w galaretkę. Severus uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłonią po torsie chłopaka. Rozłożył palce i Harry jęknął, gdy mężczyźnie udało się potrzeć oba jego sutki. Przesuwał dłoń w dół, przez spięte mięśnie brzucha Pottera, aż do wybrzuszenia w jego dżinsach. Zacisnął ją na erekcji chłopaka.

- Myślę, że jesteś otwarty na propozycje – wymruczał.

Cichy, uwodzicielski głos dotarł do uszu młodszego czarodzieja, pobudzając go jeszcze bardziej.

Nigdy nie czuł się zdany na łaskę drugiego człowieka ani tak skłonny do bycia uległym. Przez to poczuł się niekomfortowo. Chciał sprawić, by Snape poczuł się tak samo, jak on.

- Mmmm – jęknął Harry, pochylając się do przodu.

Jego wzrost ułatwił mu to, co zamierzał. Zacisnął zęby wokół sutka mężczyzny i mocno pociągnął.

Nie zatrzymał się nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł, że Snape zesztywniał. Wsunął rękę pod koszulę mężczyzny i przesunął palcami po jego piersi. Okrążył sutek, po czym położył rękę na plecach Severusa, zsuwając ją wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Trzymał swojego profesora stanowczo, gdy ten szarpnął się niespodziewanie.

Gardłowy jęk Snape'a był niesamowicie erotyczny. Ręce Mistrza Eliksirów zacisnęły się na biodrach Harry'ego, wywołując u niego dreszcze. Mężczyzna odciągnął kochanka od ściany, przesuwając dłonie na jego pośladki i ciągnąc go przez pokój.

Potter zrezygnował z pieszczenia sutka i przeniósł usta na szyję Severusa, chowając twarz w jej zagłębieniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów powiódł dłońmi po bokach chłopaka, by po chwili zająć się paskiem jego spodni. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc na Pottera. Harry poczuł wirowanie w żołądku. Przylgnął wargami do ust mężczyzny w niemym zaproszeniu. Poczuł palce Snape'a odpinające jego rozporek i owinął ramiona wokół szyi starszego czarodzieja. Jęknął, gdy palce Severusa owinęły się wokół jego odsłoniętej erekcji. Starał się powstrzymać przed wypchnięciem bioder do przodu. Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się, uwalniając członek kochanka i kładąc dłoń na jego jądrach.

Nacisk ręki spowodował, że spodnie Pottera zsunęły się z jego bioder. Próbując wyplątać się z nich do końca, potknął się i z zakłopotanym uśmiechem wpadł na Snape'a. Severus postawił młodzieńca na nogi. Przesuwając ręce po torsie swojego kochanka, spojrzał na niego. Chłopak zdjął do końca dżinsy i kopnął je na bok, po czym stanął przed mężczyzną nagi i bezradny. Schwytany między nieśmiałością a pragnieniem, by powiedzieć: weź mnie albo zostaw – to ja, Harry!

- Piękny – powiedział nagle Snape, szokując Pottera.

- Co?

- Zapewne nie jestem pierwszym kochankiem, który podziwia twoje walory.

Harry zarumienił się. Był zadowolony, że ten zazwyczaj srogi człowiek właśnie obdarzył go komplementem. To z pewnością nie był Mistrz Eliksirów, jakiego znał.

Seksowny, zmysłowy i drapieżny Snape.

Chłopak przesunął dłońmi w stronę koszuli mężczyzny.

- Zostaw to.

Snape odsunął się od młodszego czarodzieja. Zaskoczył go raz jeszcze, zdejmując spodnie od piżamy. Harry nie mógł nic zrobić. Czuł ślinę, zbierającą się w jego ustach. Przełknął głośno. Jego wargi rozchyliły się nieznacznie. Opadł na kolana. Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc spróbował pokazać Snape'owi, czego chce. Zauważając przyzwolenie Mistrza Eliksirów, chwycił jego członek i przysunął się bliżej, chcąc jak najszybciej poznać smak mężczyzny.

- W porządku? – zapytał, kiedy Severus milczał. Oczy Snape'a pociemniały. Harry poczuł coś, ale nie był pewny co. - Zapewne nie jestem pierwszym kochankiem, który podziwia twoje walory – powtórzył słowa Snape'a.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, delikatnie wypychając biodra do przodu. Potter, nie chcąc zmarnować okazji, wysunął język, by posmakować ciało przed nim. Przez kilka następnych minut był tak zaabsorbowany swoim zadaniem, że jego myśli zmieniły się w papkę uczuć. Usta bolały go od ssania, ale smak mężczyzny i nieliczne ruchy, które zdradzały jego przyjemność były tego warte.

- Łóżko… - powiedział Snape zachrypniętym głosem.

Harry wycofał się wolno, sunąc wargami po naprężonym członku i zbierając językiem ostatnią perlistą kroplę, która zabłąkała się na miękkiej główce.

Rozkosz.

- Twoje usta muszą boleć. I kolana… - mruknął mężczyzna.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem.

- Było warto – zaśmiał się, wstając.

Coś zatrzeszczało w jego stawach i Snape roześmiał się, podając mu rękę.

Leżał rozłożony na łóżku. Z miejsca obok patrzył na niego Snape. Potter czuł, że każdy kawałek jego ciała jest tak piękny, jak mówił Mistrz Eliksirów, choć wiedział, że to nieprawda. Ten mężczyzna sprawił, że Harry czuł każdy nerw w swoim ciele, rozedrgany i napięty, wrażliwy na każde zawirowanie powietrza.

Severus spędził następną godzinę na pieszczeniu młodego ciała swojego kochanka, sprawiając, że Harry czuł się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Drażnił jego zmysły delikatnym dotykiem dłoni, łaskoczącym oddechem, drapaniem paznokciami, mocnym naciskiem i wilgotnym językiem do czasu, aż ciało chłopaka było przeładowane uczuciami. Potter wiedział, że już zawsze będzie myślał o Snape'ie zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory. Severus pozwolił mu zagłębić się w jego zmysłowość, zachęcił go, pozwolił mu się dotknąć i oddawał pieszczoty, sprawiając Harry'emu przyjemność.

Po kilkakrotnych orgazmach zapadli w sen. Nie było żadnych krępujących pytań, które byłyby wiadrem zimnej wody, wylanej na ich przyjemność.

Jasne światło przedarło się przez grube zasłony, budząc Harry'ego. Leżał przyciśnięty plecami do piersi Snape'a. Jedna ręka mężczyzny spoczywała na jego biodrze, druga oplatała go w pasie. Harry czuł na karku regularny oddech starszego czarodzieja. A zatem Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż spał.

Chłopak leżał spokojnie, otulony i bezpieczny, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Przysunął się bliżej Snape'a i drzemał do czasu, aż jego pęcherz zmusił go do opuszczenia łóżka i udania się do łazienki.

Wracając korytarzem, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. Czy Snape oczekiwał od niego, że wyjdzie? Chciał tego?

Na pewno nie.

Harry podszedł do drugich drzwi, uchylił je i wsunął się do środka.

Severus leżał na plecach, oparty o poduszki. Jedną rękę trzymał za głową, a drugą zaciskał na prześcieradle. Czarna koszula opinała się na jego piersi i mięśniach brzucha. Potter poczuł wzrastające pożądanie, od którego zakręciło mu się w głowie. Snape poklepał dłonią puste miejsce obok siebie, patrząc na Harry'ego. Chłopak zrzucił swoje dżinsy i wrócił do łóżka, wyciągając się obok niego.

- Niedługo – było wszystkim, co powiedział Snape.

- Nie. - Potter zgodził się, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu mężczyzny. Pod palcami poczuł skurcz mięśni. – Wyglądasz cholernie seksownie – wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem.

Zsunął się niżej, zastępując palce ustami i pieszcząc wrażliwą skórę.

- Przez twój zarost będę miał podrażnienia na całym ciele - prychnął Snape.

- Skarżysz się? – zapytał Harry, rozmyślnie pocierając mocniej szczęką o brzuch starszego czarodzieja.

Zawsze używał mugolskiej brzytwy, gdy zostawał w mieszkaniu. Wolał ją od czarodziejskich metod.

Zobaczył, jak penis Severusa drga. Nagle mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, ściskając swój członek i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół. Patrzenie, jak Snape zaciska swoje palce wokół własnej erekcji było niezwykle erotyczne.

Po ostatnim pociągnięciu, mężczyzna pozwolił ręce opaść.

Harry pragnął siedzieć tu i obserwować ciało mężczyzny przez bardzo długie godziny, ale czas był przeciwko nim. Światło coraz bardziej przedzierało się przez grube zasłony. Usta Pottera bolały jeszcze od poprzedniej nocy. Nie, żeby to miało go zatrzymać. Nie było czasu na droczenie się. Młodszy czarodziej wziął członek mężczyzny w usta, ssąc mocno. Snape jęknął, zadowolony z niespodziewanego działania chłopaka. Dłonie Harry'ego badały zadziwiająco silne, lekko owłosione uda Severusa. Erekcja Złotego Chłopca drgnęła, gdy starszy czarodziej rozłożył nogi. Zaproszenie, prośba? Czymkolwiek to było, podziałało na Pottera. Włożył palce do ust, pokrywając je śliną, po czym wytyczył wilgotny szlak na pomarszczonej skórze moszny mężczyzny. Poczuł przyjemność Snape'a w sposobie, w jaki Mistrz Eliksirów wypchnął biodra. Zwiększył nacisk ust, upewniając się, że Severus zapamięta jego i to wszystko, co zrobili.

Kilka minut później mężczyzna całował go, smakując samego siebie. Dłonie Harry'ego przesunęły się na plecy starszego czarodzieja. Czarna koszula zsunęła się z jego ramion. Potter musiał przerwać pocałunek. Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Severusa, dysząc ciężko z nadmiaru przyjemności.

Leżeli przez chwilę w bezruchu, dopóki oddech Harry'ego nie wrócił do normalnego tempa. Czarodziejski alarm Snape'a zaczął ogłaszać, że pora wstać. Mężczyzna wysunął się spod kochanka, uciszając go różdżką i rzucając szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące. Potter poczuł mrowienie. Wiedział, że chodziło o oszczędność czasu, ale lubił to uczucie na swojej klatce piersiowej, dopóki nie zaczynało swędzieć.

Westchnął, przetaczając się na drugą stronę łóżka.

- Musisz iść – stwierdził.

- Tak. – Snape spojrzał na niego, siadając. - Masz coś przeciwko, żebym skorzystał z łazienki pierwszy? – zapytał.

- Spieszysz się na pociąg do Hogwartu?

- Skąd wiesz? – Po tonie mężczyzny Harry wyczuł, że Severus jest spięty.

- Gospoda jest pełna dzieciaków, które tam jadą! – Potter uśmiechnął się. – Wyciągnąłeś najkrótszą słomkę i musisz eskortować uczniów do szkoły? - zachichotał.

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Snape włożył spodnie od piżamy i spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Och, przepraszam. – Harry zsunął się z łóżka i wciągnął dżinsy. Stanął prosto. - Chciałbym cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć – powiedział stanowczo.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – stwierdził po długiej chwili.

Potter patrzył na niego przekrzywiając głowę. To oczywiste, że Snape nie oceniał seksu. Złoty Chłopiec w to nie wierzył. Obojgu podobała się miniona noc. Była namiętna i znakomita. Harry miał na koncie kilka przelotnych romansów i długoterminowych związków, ale nie mógł porównać żadnej miłosnej nocy z wczorajszą.

Kochał Dereka. Nie był zakochany, ale jednak… Nie mógł machnąć ręką na to, co pojawiło się między nim i Snape'em, czymkolwiek to było. Czuł, że pasuje do Severusa. Mężczyzna był niewiarygodnie zmysłowy. Hojny i nieskrępowany. Dobrze, że to się wydarzyło. Harry spróbował spojrzeć na wszystko z punktu widzenia Mistrza Eliksirów.

Idiota! Ależ był głupi! Snape cały czas miał na sobie koszulę od piżamy. Chłopak wiedział, że ukrywa blizny. Poczuł je na swoich plecach, kiedy mężczyzna go obejmował. Jednak wcale nie chodziło o nie. Severus musiał ukryć znacznie więcej.

Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu.

- Nie mam wiele czasu na znajomości – kontynuował Snape. – Jestem zaangażowany w nauczanie i badania…

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że życie w szkole musi być dla ciebie ciężkie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Kupiłem dom w Hogsmeade rok temu – ciągnął dalej, widząc, że źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzają się. - To niewiele, ale w środku jest cicho i spokojnie. Moglibyśmy się tam spotykać. To, co zdarzyło się wczoraj było zbyt dobre, żeby tego nie powtórzyć. Było cholernie gorąco, Severusie! Musisz to przyznać!

Snape spojrzał na niego ciemnymi, niezgłębionymi oczyma.

- Było przyjemnie – stwierdził.

- Drań! – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Może miałem z tego trochę więcej przyjemności niż ty, ale chcę to kontynuować. Będę w Hogsmeade przez następne trzy weekendy i w piątkowe noce między dziewiętnastą a dziewiątą trzydzieści. Dołącz do mnie, jeśli chcesz.

Snape nie odpowiedział.

Harry powstrzymał ramiona przed opadnięciem i podszedł do drzwi, odwracając się.

- Dziękuję. Jesteś niewiarygodny, wiesz?

I wyszedł.


	3. Wyzwanie do wyrównania rachunków

Po kolacji Harry udał się na rozmowę z dyrektorem.

Czekał na to pod koniec każdych wakacji. Godzinami zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. Teraz, gdy czas spotkania wreszcie nadszedł, musiał się kontrolować. Zwolnił, stawiając stopy w rytm uderzeń serca, wykorzystując świadomość regularnego, głuchego odgłosu. To wpływało na jego ciało jak forma medytacji, której nauczył go Andy. Oddech Pottera był spokojny i regularny. Był świadomy otaczającej go ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odgłosem jego kroków, spokojnej i kojącej. W zamku panował wyjątkowy zapach starego kamienia i olejnych obrazów. Harry poczuł się komfortowo, jak w domu.

Uspokoił się i skoncentrował na tym, co chciał zrobić i co musiał powiedzieć.

_Muszę zachować trzeźwy umysł_, poinstruował sam siebie. _Osądzić i zdecydować, jakie fakty powinny ujrzeć światło dzienne. Zadać właściwe pytania. _

Dotarł do kamiennego gargulca i wypowiedział hasło, które McGonagall podała mu po uczcie. Wszedł na stopnie prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie był zaskoczony, widząc nauczycielkę transmutacji. Kobieta siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem, pijąc herbatę małymi łykami. Starzec podał filiżankę Snape'owi siedzącemu pod ścianą.

- Harry! Herbaty? Z mlekiem i cukrem? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, machając filiżanką.

- Z mlekiem, bez cukru. Dziękuję, sir – powiedział Harry, chwytając naczynie, które dyrektor posłał w jego kierunku.

Usiadł na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Wiedział, że zrelaksowana i pewna siebie postawa odzwierciedli się w jego nastawieniu i stosunku innych wobec jego osoby. Widział, że inni już to zauważyli i czuł, że panuje nad sytuacją. Sączył swoją herbatę i czekał.

- Jestem pewny, że nie zdziwi cię fakt, iż mam do ciebie kilka pytań – zaczął radośnie Dumbledore.

- W porządku, sir, też chciałbym zapytać o kilka spraw. - Harry na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał.

Oczy dyrektora rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

- Powiem ci wszystko, co mogę – uśmiechnął się. – Chcesz zacząć, Harry?

- Nie, najpierw pan – zdecydował chłopak.

- Bardzo dobrze. Możesz nam powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś w zeszłym tygodniu? – Dumbledore nie owijał w bawełnę.

Harry sączył swoją herbatę i patrzył uważnie na profesora.

- Mogę zapytać, czemu zeszły tydzień jest dla pana tak interesujący, dyrektorze? – zapytał spokojnie Potter.

- Nie było cię u twoich krewnych – warknął Snape. – Włożyliśmy dużo czasu i wysiłku, żeby zapewnić ci ochronę.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. To zdumiewające… Nie, nie teraz! Harry wziął kolejny łyk herbaty. Cisza przeciągała się.

Nagle profesor McGonagall zwróciła się do Złotego Chłopca.

- Potter, zdajemy sobie sprawę, że życie na Privet Drive może być dla ciebie nudne, ale…

- Naprawdę, pani profesor? – zapytał łagodnie Harry, pochylając się bliżej nauczycielki transmutacji. – To interesujące. Co pani wie o moim życiu na Privet Drive?

Minerwa spojrzała na niego zmieszana.

- Przepraszam, Potter, ale nie rozumiem.

- Zapytałem, co pani wie o moim życiu na Privet Drive?

Kobieta spojrzała zdezorientowana na swoich dwóch kolegów i zobaczyła na ich twarzach jednakowe niezrozumienie.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, żaden dorosły czarodziej ani czarownica nie pojawili się na Privet Drive od czasu, kiedy zostałem tam podrzucony. Dopiero w wakacje przed czwartym rokiem pan Weasley zabrał mnie do Nory i wszedł wtedy do środka. Mylę się? – zapytał Harry.

- Twoi krewni nie są raczej sympatykami magicznego świata… – zaczęła McGonagall, ale Potter przerwał jej.

- Nie, nie są – powiedział łagodnie, choć w jego głosie czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego. Nastał moment ciszy. Chłopak opanował gniew i kontynuował cicho. – Trudno mi to zrozumieć. Zabrano mnie tam w noc, w którą zginęli moi rodzice. Nikt nigdy nie sprawdził czy wszystko jest w porządku, chociaż wiedzieliście, że nie lubią magii. Teraz to wydaje się jeszcze bardziej nielogiczne.

- Pani Figg… – zaczął Dumbledore.

- Nigdy nie weszła do środka – dokończył Harry.

- Doprawdy, Potter, opowiesz nam teraz bajkę o tym, jak cię maltretowano? – Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Chłopak patrzył na człowieka, którego penis był w jego ustach tego ranka. O ironio losu, chciało mu się śmiać.

- Tak naprawdę jestem całkiem zadowolony ze swojego prywatnego życia – odpowiedział Harry – ale niepokoję się o innych.

- O twoich Gryfonów? – mruknął Snape.

McGonagall rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie.

- Dyrektorze, wie pan ile sierot przebywa w tej chwili w szkole? – Harry zmienił taktykę.

- Co cię to, do cholery, obchodzi? – warknął Snape.

Złoty Chłopiec starał się pohamować swój temperament.

- Nie proszę o imiona i nazwiska, tylko o ogólną liczbę. Musi być sporo uczniów, którym Voldemort zamordował rodziców.

- Martwisz się o wszystkich małych męczenników, Potter?

- Myślę, że są wśród nich osierocone dzieci śmierciożerców. – Harry popatrzył wprost na Snape'a. – Jestem zainteresowany właśnie nimi. Chciałbym się przekonać czy wszystkie sieroty traktuje się tak samo. A jeśli tak, to ten sposób jest nie dość dobry.

Dorośli popatrzyli po sobie i spojrzeli na chłopaka tak, jakby był dzieckiem nie rozumiejącym praw, jakimi rządzi się życie.

- Potter, osierocone czarownice i czarodzieje są przygarniani przez swoje rodziny. Nie ma czasu ani potrzeby sprawdzać… - zaczęła protekcjonalnie McGonagall.

- Pani profesor, ryzykuję życie, żeby ratować cały magiczny świat. Nawet jeśli wygram, sądząc po zamiłowaniu Voldemorta do klątwy Cruciatus, nie obejdzie się bez bólu. Musi być na świecie coś, o co warto walczyć.

- Doprawdy, Potter, twoje pragnienie, by być rozpieszczanym bohaterem jest oburzające. Skarżysz się, że czarodziejski świat cię nie rozpuszcza, po czym ignorujesz nasze wysiłki w zapewnieniu ci bezpieczeństwa.

Snape oparł się o krzesło. Jego ciemne oczy były pełne pogardy.

- Wysiłki w zapewnieniu mi bezpieczeństwa są żałosne – burknął Harry. – Robicie to tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nie kopnę w kalendarz, dopóki nie wypełnię swojego zadania. Dyrektorze, czy pańscy ludzie zapewnili pana, że jestem na Privet Drive, kiedy przybył Remus Lupin?

Mistrz Eliksirów i profesor McGonagall spojrzeli na Dumbledore'a.

- Tak, Harry – odpowiedział mężczyzna, zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

- A zatem dlaczego Lupin nie nalegał na spotkanie ze mną?

- Sądziliśmy, że twoi krewni wysłali cię do pokoju za złe zachowanie i nie pozwalają ci przyjmować gości.

- Ach, racja, złe zachowanie. To dlatego zaczął się pan martwić dopiero, kiedy moja moc osłabła? - Harry obserwował trzy puste twarze. – Kiedy byłem umierający po tym, co się stało, nie ponosił pan za mnie odpowiedzialności?

- Potter, jesteś śmieszny! – zaszydził Snape. – Co za melodramat! Dlaczego właściwie mielibyśmy myśleć, że możesz być krzywdzony we własnym domu?!

- Właśnie, cholera, dlatego!

Nastała cisza.

- Panie Potter – zaczęła cicho Minerwa i Harry usłyszał, że jej głos drży. – Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że twoi krewni cię maltretowali?

Chłopak poczuł na sobie wzrok trzech osób.

- Co mam powiedzieć, jeśli tak naprawdę pani wcale nie chce poznać odpowiedzi?

Znów cisza.

Harry wziął uspokajający oddech.

- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy żadne dziecko nie jest w takiej sytuacji. Wiem, że nie jesteście za nie odpowiedzialni przed ich przyjazdem do Hogwartu, ale to ważne, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Powinna istnieć jakaś możliwość kontrolowania sytuacji.

- Zatem twierdzisz, że byłeś maltretowany. – Snape już z niego nie szydził.

- Nie, profesorze, nie powiedziałem tego. To, co się działo, nie ma znaczenia.

Severus prychnął. Harry rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Skoro musi pan wiedzieć… Nie, nie byłem maltretowany. Prawdopodobnie byłem zamykany częściej niż większość dzieci i czasem głodzony. Większość ludzi uznałaby, że to nie do przyjęcia, ale nie zamierzam zawracać sobie tym głowy.

- Dom wyglądał dobrze, Harry, a twoi krewni nie są biedni… - zaczął zdziwiony Dumbledore.

Harry westchnął.

- Był pan kiedykolwiek w mugolskim domu? – zapytał Potter.

Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie. Sądzę, że nie było takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział wolno.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Mugolskie mieszkanie nie jest takie, jak czarodziejski dom. Pokoje nie rozciągają się na życzenie mieszkańców. Nie zdziwiło pana, że mój list został zaadresowany do komórki pod schodami?

Wszyscy obecni popatrzyli po sobie, a następnie na chłopaka.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i rzucił zaklęcie na wolny kawałek ściany obok kominka. Pojawiły się na niej drzwiczki wysokie na cztery stopy i szerokie na dwie, z zasuwą.

- To mój pokój – powiedział Potter. – Przynajmniej do czasu, aż dostałem list z Hogwartu.

Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku małych drzwi.

- Musicie wchodzić pojedynczo – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, przytrzymując drzwi profesor McGonagall.

Kobieta pochyliła głowę i weszła do środka. Chłopak zamknął za nią drzwi.

- Jest ciemno – rozbrzmiał jej przyciszony głos.

- Tak.

- Au! Uderzyłam się w głowę!

- Przepraszam, pani profesor. To schody. Można stanąć prosto tylko przy drzwiach.

- Ale ja nie widzę drzwi!

- Proszę poszukać linii światła pod nimi.

- Gdzie jest włącznik? Przecież mugole mają elektryczność!

- Zazwyczaj nikt nie wkręcał tam żarówki – powiedział cicho Harry. – Za energię elektryczną trzeba płacić.

Snape i Dumbledore patrzyli na Pottera. Chłopak unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Podszedł do drzwi, by wypuścić McGonagall. Kobieta wyszła na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę krzesła. Po drodze poklepała Złotego Chłopca po ramieniu, nie patrząc na niego. Harry poczuł się dziwnie, czując jej dotyk.

Dumbledore pochylił się i jedynie zajrzał do środka. Dotknął zasuwy na drzwiach.

- Jest tylko na zewnątrz? – zapytał łagodnie.

Młodzieniec skinął głową.

Snape praktycznie wpełzł do środka. Potter próbował nie patrzeć na jego tyłek, kiedy mężczyzna się pochylił. Chłopak zamknął drzwi. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie, kiedy Severus usiadł na jego dziecięcym materacu. Wydało mu się to strasznie intymne. Wiedział, że wyczulony nos Snape'a wyczuje wszystkie zapachy na tak małej przestrzeni – nie wypraną pościel, woń potu, brudnych skarpet, moczu i zapach pasty do butów, którą Dursleyowie chowali w komórce. Po chwili mężczyzna zastukał w drzwi i Harry otworzył je. Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł, Potter machnął różdżką, a małe drzwi zostały zastąpione większymi.

- Tutaj spałem po otrzymaniu listu z Hogwartu. Dursleyowie tak się przestraszyli, że oddali mi starą sypialnię Dudleya.

Harry przytrzymał drzwi, pozwalając wszystkim wejść do środka, po czym wszedł za nimi.

Snape zwrócił uwagę na kłódki na drzwiach. Wszyscy zauważyli skromne wyposażenie i kraty w oknie. Złoty Chłopiec pochylił się i uniósł jedną z desek w podłodze.

- Ukrywałem tu różdżkę i inne ważne rzeczy. Reszta była zamknięta w komórce.

- Przynajmniej miałeś kota do towarzystwa – powiedziała McGonagall i wskazała na klapkę w drzwiach, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Nie, ciotka Petunia dostarczała mi w ten sposób jedzenie. Zamykali drzwi na całe tygodnie, chociaż czasem wypuszczali mnie po powrocie z pracy.

Cisza była niemal ogłuszająca. Harry zaprowadził wszystkich do wyjścia i zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku dyrektora.

Dumbledore w ciszy wyczarował więcej herbaty i rozlał ją do filiżanek.

- Musisz ich nienawidzić. I nas – wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.

- Nienawidziłem ich – zgodził się Potter – do dnia, w którym porozmawiałem szczerze ze swoją ciotką. To było na początku wakacji w zeszłym roku, tuż po śmierci Syriusza. Uświadomiłem sobie, jak ciężkie to wszystko musiało być dla nich.

- Żal ci ich? – W głosie Snape'a zabrzmiało niedowierzanie.

- Tak. – Złoty Chłopiec pokiwał głową. – Chciałbym, żeby coś mi pan obiecał, dyrektorze.

- Co, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore ze zdziwieniem.

- Bez względu na wszystko, co powiedziałem, będzie pan nadal płacił czesne Dudleya. To jego ostatni rok.

Starzec popatrzył poważnie na młodzieńca siedzącego przed nim. Czuł, że jego poczucie rzeczywistości zostało poważnie wypaczone. Jednak utrzymał neutralny ton i odpowiedział:

- Obiecuję, Harry.

- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. – Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą; osiągnął przynajmniej jeden ze swoich celów.

- Musisz lubić swojego kuzyna, Potter – powiedziała McGonagall melodyjnym głosem.

Złoty Chłopiec roześmiał się.

- Przepraszam, ale muszę panią rozczarować, pani profesor. Nie mogę znieść Dudleya. Jednakże obiecałem to swojej ciotce.

- Zechcesz to wyjaśnić, Potter?

Harry spojrzał na czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Siedział prosto na swoim krześle, kołysząc filiżanką z pozorną nonszalancją.

_Wygląda zdumiewająco seksownie_, pomyślał chłopak, czując niestosowne doznanie w pachwinie. _Kontroluj się!_

Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Muszę zadać panu jedno albo dwa pytania, dyrektorze.

- Do dzieła – zaśmiał się starszy czarodziej, pokrzepiwszy się uprzednio łykiem mocnej, słodkiej herbaty.

- Pierwsze jest osobiste – powiedział Harry przepraszająco.

- Odpowiem ci, jeśli będę mógł. – Starzec kiwnął głową.

- Dziękuję. Czy ma pan dzieci?

Zaskoczenie pojawiło się na twarzach trojga starszych czarodziejów.

- Nie, ale wiesz, że pracowałem z dziećmi przez większość mojego życia.

- Tak, dyrektorze, ale to niezupełnie jest to samo, prawda?

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego pytająco. Chłopak westchnął.

- Czuję niewielką ulgę, wiedząc, że pana czyny wynikają z niewiedzy, a nie ze złośliwości.

Harry mógł wyczuć szok u wszystkich obecnych, ale to oświadczenie było dla niego bardzo ważne.

- Złośliwość? Wobec ciebie? Dlaczego myślisz, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie wiem, dyrektorze. Próbuję rozważyć wszystkie możliwe czynniki.

- Najlepszym pomysłem wydało mi się wysłanie cię do twoich krewnych, z dala od czarodziejskiego świata.

- Nie przyszło panu do głowy, że wysyłając mnie do mugolskiej rodziny, która nie cierpi magii, uważa czarnoksiężników za dziwaków i próbowała oduczyć mnie czarowania, stworzył pan ze mnie idealny cel dla Voldemorta?

Powietrze można było kroić nożem.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czego oczekiwali.

- Więc co skłoniło cię do powrotu, Potter? – zapytał jedwabiście Snape.

- Nie miałem żadnych dobrych doświadczeń ze świata mugoli, zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu – stwierdził chłopak. – Chociaż moje spotkania z niektórymi czarodziejami też nie były zbyt miłe – zaśmiał się. – Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy poznałem Hagrida, a później Weasleyów. Wcześniej nikt nie był dla mnie tak życzliwy. Nawet nie wiedziałem, jak to jest mieć prawdziwą rodzinę. Na szczęście w zeszłym roku spotkałem wspaniałych mugoli i moje wyobrażenie o ich świecie uległo zmianie.

- Robiłem wszystko w dobrej wierze, Harry. – Dumbledore wziął ciastko z talerza.

- Może pan iść i powiedzieć to mojej ciotce – powiedział Harry niebezpiecznie brzmiącym tonem.

- Proszę? – zapytał dyrektor.

- Może pan pójdzie i powie o tym mojej ciotce?

- Nie z tobą, Harry.

- Nie. Jak już mówiłem, rozumiem pańską decyzję. Pośpiech i wstrząs po śmierci moich rodziców skłonił pana do umieszczenia mnie u mojej ciotki. Jednak musiał pan wiedzieć, że mnie nie chcieli. Inaczej zapukałby pan do drzwi i powiedział Petunii Dursley, że jej siostra nie żyje. Jaki człowiek zostawia na progu dziecko z tchórzliwym listem?

Snape syknął. Potter nazwał Dumbledore'a tchórzem! Profesor McGonagall siedziała pogrążona we własnym poczuciu winy.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że nie podjął pan żadnego wysiłku, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o nich albo o mnie, kiedy już tam mieszkałem. Wiedział pan, że Dursleyowie nigdy nie chcieli mieć dzieci?

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego oniemiali.

- Po narodzinach Dudleya ciotka Petunia przeszła poważną depresję poporodową. Rekompensowała wszystko nadmiernym rozpieszczaniem swojego syna. Wiecie, jak trudni mogą być bardzo młodzi chłopcy? Moi przyjaciele mają małe dzieci. Opieka nam nimi jest naprawdę wyczerpującym zajęciem. Nie pomyślał pan nawet, żeby zapytać panią Weasley? Niech pan pomyśli, jacy musieli być Fred i George zanim nauczyli się protestować słownie.

Sądząc po przerażeniu na twarzach swoich rozmówców Harry stwierdził, że trafił w sedno.

- Petunia sobie nie radziła. Nie chciała. Niby dlaczego miałaby chcieć? Zaofiarował jej pan jakąkolwiek pomoc? Trochę wytchnienia? Dursleyowie mieli dziecko, którego nie chcieli. Uważali mnie za zagrożenie. Bali się, kiedy moja magiczna energia zaczęła się uwalniać. Nie mieli nikogo, z kim mogliby o tym porozmawiać, kto powiedziałby im, jak nad tym zapanować. Żyli w strachu, że zrobię coś strasznego i mieli rację. To pan ich na to skazał. Nigdy nie mieli okazji do stworzenia normalnej rodziny. Jeśli już musiałem tam być, mógł im pan zaproponować jakąś pomoc. Jestem pewien, że ktoś mógłby zajmować się mną chociaż przez weekendy. Nic dziwnego, że Dursleyowie nienawidzą czarodziejów.

Harry odstawił swoją filiżankę na stół i przejechał dłońmi po rozczochranych włosach. Musieli wiedzieć, co zrobili.

Po kilku chwilach McGonagall spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Powiedziałeś, że doszedłeś z ciotką do porozumienia?

- Tak. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

- W sprawie pomocy w domu też?

Harry roześmiał się złowrogo.

- Prawdopodobnie to była rzecz, z której ciężko było jej zrezygnować. Dursleyowie mogli mnie ignorować albo sprawić, żebym stał się przydatny. Nauczyłem się zajmować domem, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Nie skarżyłem się, bo kiedy wykonałem pracę, dostawałem bułkę z masłem. Jeśli nie było nic do roboty, miałem nie przeszkadzać. W zależności od ich nastroju musiałem iść do pokoju albo komórki pod schodami. Nie mówię, że wszystko, co robili było złe. Po prostu nie chciałbym tam wracać. Nie, jeśli mogę coś z tym zrobić.

- Zatem prosisz nas, żebyśmy ci pomogli? To tylko dwie przerwy świąteczne. Mógłbyś zatrzymać się w Hogwarcie… - zaczął Dumbledore.

- Nie, dziękuję. – Harry roześmiał się. – Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc spędzić tu święta, ale obawiam się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Chcesz wrócić do Dursleyów? – zapytał nieco zdziwiony Dumbledore.

- Och, nie zamierzam u nich zostać – zaśmiał się Potter.

- Przepraszam?

- Nie mieszkam tam od rozmowy z ciotką Petunią.

- O czym ty bredzisz, Potter? – Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Mówiłem, że ta cała ochrona to jakaś chała. Przepraszam za język, ale to prawda.

- Doprawdy, Potter… - zaczął Severus.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, co mówią pańscy ludzie? Twierdzą, że wciąż jestem u Dursleyów?

Oczy dyrektora zwęziły się. Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na mały, szklany obiekt stojący na półce za swoim krzesłem. Snape celował różdżką w Pottera jeszcze zanim Albus się odwrócił. Profesor McGonagall również mierzyła różdżką w Złotego Chłopca. Harry oparł się wygodnie o krzesło i patrzył.

- Regresso! – krzyknęła McGonagall, czemu towarzyszyło pstryknięcie nadgarstka.

Nic się nie stało.

- Jestem Harrym Potterem. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się do osłupiałej kobiety.

- To niemożliwe, żebyś oszukał wykrywacz eliksirem wieloskokowym – powiedział Snape.

- Och, wiem, profesorze. – Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Usiadł wygodniej, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Nikt nie może dostać się do środka przez użycie moich włosów lub paznokci. To było rozsądne zabezpieczenie, ale łatwe do obejścia. Jednak wystarczyło, by jakaś żywa część mnie pozostała w domu.

Po raz kolejny zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza.

- Zechciałbyś wyjaśnić? – W głosie Snape'a pobrzmiewała ciekawość i zdenerwowanie.

- Plemniki mogą przeżyć kilka dni, jeśli temperatura jest odpowiednia – wyjaśnił Harry swobodnym tonem.

Mistrz Eliksirów zamrugał i były Gryfon poczuł chęć roześmiania się.

- Panie Potter. – Profesor McGonagall wyprostowała się. Jej blade policzki pokrył rumieniec. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że wysłałeś swojej ciotce próbkę nasienia?!

- Celny strzał, pani profesor – zaśmiał się chłopak.

Ku uciesze Harry'ego, Snape otwierał i zamykał usta, wpatrując się intensywnie w Złotego Chłopca. W końcu odwrócił się, przeszedł kilka kroków i kopnął małe polano do kominka.

- Wysłałeś swojej ciotce próbkę z… z… - McGonagall najwyraźniej nie mogła dać sobie rady z powtórzeniem tego.

- Ciotka nie wie, co to jest – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Nie, jeśli tego nie otworzyła, ale za to nie odpowiadam.

Chłopak pochylił się i chwycił dzbanek z herbatą.

- Mogę? – zapytał Dumbledore'a, a kiedy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, napełnił swoją filiżankę, dodał mleka i znów zaczął sączyć ciepły płyn.

Snape odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Harry siedział z rozłożonymi nogami i filiżanką opartą o brzuch. Mistrz Eliksirów był przerażony obrazem, który podsunął mu mózg. Nie był to chłopak trzymający palce wokół naczynia z herbatą a nagi Potter owijający je wokół własnego penisa. Przerażony reakcją własnego ciała, Snape burknął i spojrzał w ogień. Nigdy nie miał seksualnych myśli o swoich uczniach! Nigdy! To było złe! To musiała być wina nocy i poranka z Aleksem, że jego libido działało na wyższych obrotach. Nie miał zamiaru przyjmować zaproszenia Johnsona, ale może musiał przemyśleć to jeszcze raz. To lepsze niż fantazje o uczniach. O Harrym Potterze! Merlinie, Severus czuł się źle. Nienawidził chłopaka przez wiele lat. W zasadzie ten młody mężczyzna, który tutaj teraz siedział, wyglądał całkiem nieźle i… Cholera!

Dumbledore odkaszlnął.

- Więc wysłałeś próbkę na długo przed dzisiejszym dniem? – zapytał dyrektor.

- Tak i sądzę, że odbyliśmy już tą dyskusję – stwierdził Harry.

- Możesz nam powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś podczas wszystkich ferii? Tego lata? W czasie Wielkanocy? W Boże Narodzenie? Podczas zeszłych wakacji? – Dumbledore chciał wiedzieć, od jaka dawna chłopak ich oszukiwał.

- Mieszkam w Brighton – powiedział Potter.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

- Poprawiłeś swoją opaleniznę, jak widzę – zakpił mężczyzna.

- Pracowałem – powiedział łagodnie Harry.

- Pracowałeś? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Gdzie? Dlaczego?

- Na budowie. Stąd ta opalenizna. Chociaż lato nad morzem było bardzo miłe, dziękuję, profesorze Snape. Zarabiałem pieniądze, żeby opłacić czynsz.

- Wyobrażasz sobie, w jakim byłeś niebezpieczeństwie? – powiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Potter…

- Przecież żyję, czyż nie? Silniejszy, bardziej wysportowany i zdrowszy niż kiedy byłem u Dursleyów – stwierdził Harry. – Oczywiście nosiłem czar maskujący przez całe lato – dodał, gasząc jej zapał i spojrzał na nauczycielkę transmutacji.

- Czar? Nie mógłbyś utrzymać go całe lato… - Przerwała, widząc wzrok chłopaka. – Utrzymanie czaru jest niezwykle wycieńczające dla czarodzieja – powiedziała defensywnie. – Zdjąłeś go po powrocie do domu?

- Nie – odrzekł Harry cierpliwie. – Mieszkam z jednym z mugoli, z którymi pracuję. I tak, czułem się trochę bardziej zmęczony, ale było to spowodowane pracą fizyczną. Zeszłego lata robiłem to samo. Nauczyłem się radzić sobie z regularnym odpływem mocy. W każdym razie, rzucałem czar tylko na twarz – wyjaśnił. - Reszta ciała jest moja.

- Możesz pokazać nam to zaklęcie, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore.

Chłopak potrząsnął przecząco głową. Po wczorajszym wieczorze nie zamierzał ujawniać swojej nowej tożsamości. Choć był też inny powód. Po odziedziczeniu spadku po Syriuszu zeszłej jesieni, kupił dom w Hogsmeade. Zrobił to jako Aleks i nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać, że Harry Potter ma dom w miasteczku. To była jego twierdza i mogła mu się przydać, jeśli przekona Severusa, by kontynuowali swoją znajomość.

- Jeszcze nie teraz, dyrektorze. Żyłem pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i z nową twarzą przez przeszło rok. Nie zostanę schwytany ani skrzywdzony. Dużo się nauczyłem, mieszkając samemu.

- Cały czas byłeś w świecie mugoli?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Byłem mugolem przez większość czasu, ale odwiedzałem ulicę Pokątną bez przeszkód.

- Wiesz, że czar maskujący może zostać wykryty przez doświadczonego czarodzieja, Potter? – wtrącił Snape. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś tak lekkomyślny! Czego mogłem oczekiwać po kimś, kto zawsze łamał wszelkie zasady?

Harry patrzył na niego uważnie. Nagle przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy. Severus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy dłoń Pottera zjechała na pierś i mężczyzna spojrzał w swoje własne, obsydianowe oczy. Podobieństwo było zadziwiające.

McGonagall sapnęła.

- Proszę sprawdzić czy czar jest wykrywalny – powiedział Harry.

Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie w ustach Mistrza Eliksirów. Zarówno Albus jak i Minerwa wpatrywali się w dwóch Snape'ów. Po chwili zrobili kilka kroków i rzucili na młodzieńca czar ujawniający.

- Działa? – zapytał Potter.

- Jak, do cholery, udało ci się to zrobić?! – warknął Snape, gdy zaklęcie niczego nie ujawniło. – I skąd wiemy, że twarz Pottera również nie jest maską?

Chłopak spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Ma pan Mapę Huncwotów?

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego ostro, podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął znajomy pergamin. Harry nie był zaskoczony, że mężczyzna znał hasło. Mapa pokazała wszystkich obecnych.

Nikt nie skomentował tego, co pokazał pergamin. McGonagall wyglądała na zafascynowaną zaklęciem chłopaka.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytała z ciekawością. – Nic nie powiedziałeś… Nawet nie użyłeś różdżki!

- Magia ciała. Wystarczy ono, nic innego nie jest potrzebne – wyjaśnił cicho Harry. – To tylko lekkie zaklęcie maskujące. Przekonuje ludzi, że to, co widzą, jest rzeczywiste. Dlatego to takie męczące. Magia musi przepływać cały czas. Gdy o tym myślałem, wydawało się dużo prostsze. Trzeba przekonać całe ciało do zmiany – powiedział i skinął głową na znak, że McGonagall może dotknąć jego policzka.

Snape czuł się dziwnie widząc, jak Minerwa głaszcze jego własną twarz przyklejoną do Pottera. Mimo wszystko sam musiał zwalczyć chęć dotknięcia chłopaka.

- Chce pan sprawdzić, profesorze? Zobaczyć czy naprawdę jest w dotyku taka sama jak twarz, którą golił pan dzisiaj rano? – zapytał, drażniąc się z mężczyzną.

Snape wstał.

- Dla dobra nauki i tak dalej, oczywiście?

Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zrobił kilka kroków, zatrzymując się między udami Pottera. Chłopak wstał, zmuszając Snape'a do cofnięcia się. Sięgał mężczyźnie do brody. Profesor wyciągnął rękę, muskając palcami linię szczęki. Zazwyczaj używał eliksiru, ale dzisiaj ogolił się zaklęciem. Przesunął dłonią po własnej szczęce, zachwycając się identyczną fakturą. To było naprawdę niewiarygodne. Nie, żeby zamierzał mówić o tym Potterowi.

Chłopak nawet nim pachniał! Ten fakt nieco wstrząsnął Severusem.

Harry zadrżał, czując palce mężczyzny, podążające wzdłuż jego szczęki i z trudem powstrzymał powieki przed opadnięciem. Ponieważ Snape sam dotknął własnej twarzy dla porównania, chłopak postanowił zrobić to samo. Gest był usprawiedliwiony.

Mistrz Eliksirów odsunął się gwałtownie, przerywając kontakt. Tylko lata trenowania własnych reakcji powstrzymały jego serce przed łomotaniem.

- Całkiem znośna imitacja – powiedział, przeciągając głoski.

- Severusie! To wykapany ty! – krzyknęła McGonagall. – To naprawdę interesujące! Bardziej jak transmutacja, a nie czar, prawda? – zapytała, a pomysł na nowe badania stanął jej przed oczami.

- Myślę, że tak – zgodził się Harry, posyłając kobiecie uśmiech.

Przesunął dłonią przez swoją twarz i na powrót stał się sobą.

- I nie potrzebujesz do tego różdżki – stwierdził Dumbledore, gdy chłopak usiadł na swoim krześle.

- To było przypadkowe – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec, rumieniąc się.

Dyrektor przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się.

- Próbowałeś uciec przed Ministerstwem, Harry?

- Tak – zgodził się chłopak. – Wciąż byłem niepełnoletni. To zabawne, że coś, co robisz z jednego powodu, kończy się czymś zupełnie innym, lepszym – zaśmiał się.

- Co sprawiło, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, iż możesz używać bezróżdżkowej magii i nie zostać złapanym? - zapytała profesor McGonagall.

- Właściwie to magia ciała sprawiła, że myślałem o tym przez cały czas – wyjaśnił Harry.

Snape uniósł brew. Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Nie o tym, profesorze. Myślałem o dziewczynach.

- To całkiem zwyczajne dla tego rodzaju czarów – powiedział Snape z wyższością.

- Severusie! – krzyknęła McGonagall. Jej wargi drżały ze złości.

- Nie to miałem na myśli – dodał Harry. – Chodziło mi raczej o zaklęcia na zmianę koloru włosów i fryzury, których dziewczyny używają przez cały czas. Próbowałem to zrobić w wakacje i wtedy zacząłem myśleć o magii ciała. O tym, że można zrobić coś z własnym ciałem bez zostania wykrytym. Myślę, że większość ludzi może zmienić wygląd bez użycia różdżki, bo to pobiera naprawdę niewielką ilość magii. Mało kto w ogóle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i używa różdżki automatycznie.

Troje dorosłych patrzyło na chłopaka ze zdumieniem. Nawet Snape był zaskoczony jego rozumowaniem na temat magii, na którą natknął się zupełnie przypadkiem. Typowe szczęście Pottera.

- To wszystko jest bardzo interesujące – powiedział jowialnie Dumbledore. – Jednakże myślę, że teraz mamy odpowiedzi na nasze pytania. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolony z twojej ucieczki, Harry – stwierdził, patrząc na wykrywacz stojący na półce i puszczający radośnie oko. Podniósł go i jednym ruchem różdżki zmienił w szklaną, fioletową bryłę, którą odłożył na stos pergaminów. – Rozumiesz, że twoja… próbka, mogła dostać się w niepowołane ręce? Ktoś mógłby chcieć ją wykorzystać!

Spojrzał ostro na Pottera, który nagle poczuł się dziwnie spięty.

- Dopuszczałem myśl o ewentualnym ryzyku – powiedział Harry. – Paczki były wysyłane przez Hedwigę, a ciotka odsyłała mi stare próbki. To była niewielka cena, jaką płaciła za pozbycie się mnie i przymusu płacenia czesnego Dudleya. Początkowo martwiłem się, że to będzie wyglądać dziwnie, iż nigdy nie wychodzę z domu. Pomyślałem o poproszeniu ciotki Petunii, żeby czasem zabierała próbki w torebce, kiedy będzie szła na zakupy.

Profesor McGonagall zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Tak, też czułem się dziwnie – stwierdził – ale dom teoretycznie miał ochronę. Próbka wydawała się najlepsza. Nikt nie wiedziałby, czego szukać. A panu nigdy nie wydałoby się dziwne, że nie ruszam się z domu – powiedział Harry, nie umiejąc ukryć goryczy. Wziął się w garść i spojrzał prosto na Dumbledore'a. – Wie pan to, co chciał pan wiedzieć. Muszę być pewien, że coś zostanie zrobione w sprawie sierot. Zajmie się pan tą sprawą czy sam mam to zrobić?

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że młodzieniec przed nim to_ ten_ Potter. Nie był już chłopcem. Moc i siła wydawały się promieniować z jego ciała. Dumbledore też to czuł.

- Cieszę się, że zwróciłeś naszą uwagę na te sprawy. Wiem, że to mało, ale przykro mi z powodu tego, przez co musiałeś przejść. Porozmawiam z Ministrem.

Harry skinął głową.

- Chciałbym prosić o raport z postępów w tej sprawie.

_Potter zachowuje się tak, jakby to było naturalne, że najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie ma się przed nim meldować_, pomyślał gorzko Snape i był wstrząśnięty, gdy Dumbledore się zgodził.

- Kiedy tylko będę wiedział cokolwiek.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, stojąc teraz przy biurku dyrektora. – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której musimy porozmawiać. Czy mógłbym przyjść w czwartkowy wieczór?

- Możemy porozmawiać o tym teraz – stwierdził dyrektor dziwnie, zerkając na dwoje nauczycieli.

- Nie, muszę się najpierw przygotować – powiedział chłopak stanowczo.

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego uważnie.

- O dziewiątej w czwartek – zasugerował.

Potter kiwnął głową.

- Dziękuję.

Omiótł gabinet spojrzeniem i zatrzymał wzrok na Snape'ie.

- Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, panie Potter – powiedziała ciepło McGonagall.

Severus milczał. Harry położył rękę na klamce, odwracając się raz jeszcze.

- Profesorze Snape, przepraszam, że musi mnie pan oglądać nawet w wakacje.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Troje dorosłych patrzyło na siebie w ciężkiej ciszy.

- Ognistej Whisky? – zaproponował Dumbledore, wyciągając butelkę z szafki za sobą.


	4. Dumbledore próbuje nie okazać zdumienia

Ostatnie dni były wyjątkowo męczące. Ponadto Harry został poinformowany, że musi podjąć decyzję. Propozycja była kontrowersyjna i chłopak naprawdę wiele o niej myślał.

Był w swoim pokoju – to już siódmy rok, więc wreszcie go dostał – i ostrożnie dobierał strój. Jego szkolna szata nie wydawała się odpowiednia. Wybrał ciemnozieloną z cienkiej wełny, którą kupił zeszłego lata; neutralna, ale elegancka. Będzie wyglądał na pewnego siebie. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. 

Biorąc głęboki oddech, skoncentrował się na małej powierzchni przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a, którą zauważył podczas spotkania z trojgiem nauczycieli. Aportowanie się do dyrektora przyniosło pożądany efekt.  
Harry czekał, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do słabego światła, zadowolony, że udało mu się dostać tutaj bez żadnych problemów.  
- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – powiedział cicho, gdy zauważył, że Dumbledore wstaje ze swojego krzesła, świadomy naruszenia swoich zabezpieczeń. Wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w gościa. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przybrał na twarz maskę spokoju.  
- Najwyższy czas, Harry. Usiądź.

Chłopak zrobił kilka kroków, po czym opadł na krzesło stojące przed biurkiem. Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore zignoruje sposób, w jaki tu przybył.

Jego wargi nagle drgnęły. Nie spodziewał się tego po starym draniu! Dumbledore sprawdzał swoje zabezpieczenia!

Harry uśmiechnął się.  
- Są nietknięte, dyrektorze.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ostro.  
- Jesteś w zamku, w moim gabinecie, jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie.  
- Przepraszam, dyrektorze – powiedział chłopak zuchwale – ale chciałem pokazać panu, że mówiłem poważnie.  
- O czym, jeśli mogę zapytać?  
- Chciałbym dostać klasę, dyrektorze.  
Dumbledore zmrużył oczy.

- Chcesz zmienić klasę? Nie widzę żadnego problemu.  
- Nie, chciałbym poprowadzić lekcje. Niezupełnie uczyć, to byłaby raczej wzajemna wymiana doświadczeń. Byłoby tylko kilku uczniów. Sześciu, mówiąc ściślej.  
- Nie chcesz poprowadzić zajęć gwardii Dumbledore'a?  
- Nie, chociaż czuję, że to niezbędne, jeśli mamy wygrać z Voldemortem – powiedział Harry swobodnym tonem.  
Dumbledore ponownie zmrużył oczy.  
- Myślę, że powinieneś to wyjaśnić – powiedział starzec, splatając palce.  
- Plan zwyciężenia Voldemorta czy chęć prowadzenia lekcji?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił w swoim fotelu.  
- Które wolisz najpierw, Harry?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Zacznę od lekcji. Jestem pewien, że zauważył pan, iż moje oceny nigdy nie były nadzwyczajne.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, szukając potwierdzenia.  
- Przez większość czasu byłeś raczej zajęty.

Iskry w oczach dyrektora zamigotały. W odpowiedzi wargi chłopaka drgnęły.  
- Tak. Z drugiej strony to było raczej dziwne, że udało mi się przeżyć, pomimo raczej średnich ocen. Wiem, że wiele razy otrzymałem pomoc – powiedział Harry, szybko dodając w duchu „Dzięki Bogu".  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zachęcająco.  
- Spędziłem ostatnie lato na rozmyślaniu i doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie mogło być zwykłe szczęście. Miałem rację.  
- I?

- Nie uczę się magii, dyrektorze. To przychodzi samo, kiedy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Nazwałem to _magią potrzeby_ - powiedział cicho Potter. – Kiedy naprawdę tego potrzebuję, mogę ją wykorzystać. To sprawiło, że zacząłem zastanawiać się, jak to zrobiłem. Zeszłego roku spędziłem większość lekcji myśląc o tym, jakim cudem potrafię sprawić, że czuję się komfortowo rzucając zaklęcia, przemieniając się albo robiąc cokolwiek, czego się nauczyliśmy – wyjaśnił Harry, lekko uderzając pięścią w pierś.  
Dumbledore przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem  
- I twierdzisz, że powiodło ci się, kiedy rzucałeś zaklęcia swoim sposobem?

- Tak. Nauka zaklęć jest za bardzo skomplikowana. Różdżki, książki, inkantacje, ruchy… Profesorze – Harry pochylił się z błyszczącymi oczyma – to jest po prostu w nas, wokół nas. Czeka na wezwanie. To niekoniecznie musi być łatwe. Trzeba to po prostu poczuć. A później nie można być zbyt przerażonym, by nie stracić tego uczucia. - Chłopak spojrzał uważnie na Dumbledore'a. – Wie pan o tym, bo pan też to czuje.  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się słabo, ale na jego twarzy nie było widać złości. Raczej szok, może niedowierzanie.  
- Tak, Harry, czuję. Może nie tak bardzo jak ty i zdecydowanie nie na swój wiek. Powiedz, jak się tu dostałeś?  
- Jestem w stanie teleportować się do zamku i na błonia.  
- Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?

- Odkryłem to zeszłego lata i zacząłem się zastanawiać, co uniemożliwia dostanie się do szkoły. Chciałem poczuć magiczne obwody. A im bardziej naciskałem, tym bardziej je czułem. Kiedy się udało, łatwo było znaleźć drogę do…  
- Jak? – zapytał Dumbledore gwałtownie. – Są jakieś słabe punkty?  
- Nie. Sprawdziłem to dokładnie i wszystko wygląda dobrze – powiedział Harry, wprowadzając dyrektora w stan lekkiego szoku.

Sprawdzanie zabezpieczeń odbywało się co roku z udziałem Albusa, Minerwy, Filiusa, Pomony i Severusa, a i tak zajmowało im to prawie cały dzień i wieczór, chociaż byli zdecydowanie bardziej doświadczeni.  
- Jak to możliwe? – powiedział starzec, starając się powstrzymać głos przed drżeniem.

Harry spojrzał na niego trochę zakłopotany.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Po prostu je poczułem. A one zdawały się sprawdzać moją magię i intencje, które mną kierowały.  
- Zabezpieczenia mogą sprawdzać cudzą magię? – zapytał zdziwiony Dumbledore.

Potter uniósł wysoko brew.  
- Tak, nie wiedział pan?  
Albus potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
- Nie myślałem o nich jak o czymś aktywnym.  
- Oczywiście, że są. Podobnie zresztą jak wiele innych magicznych obwodów. Może nie są aż tak żywe jak zamek. To coś innego, ale są zdecydowanie bardziej żywe niż skała czy kamień na plaży. Podobnie jak obraz, nawet taki mugolski. Farby i płótna osobno są niczym, ale kiedy wszystko jest połączone, to ma sens. Jest swego rodzaju magią. Ukazuje się tym, którzy chcą ją zobaczyć; ludzie wierzą w różne rzeczy z nią związane - może pokazywać różne emocje każdemu człowiekowi. To coś więcej niż farba lub pierwiastki, z których jest zrobiona. Hogwart działa w podobny sposób, ale jest bardziej żywy dzięki ludziom, którzy budowali go z miłością przez tak długi okres czasu, używając magii. Dlatego jego reakcje są bardziej widoczne, jak na przykład schody płatające psikusy. – Harry patrzył na Dumbledore'a, mając nadzieję, że starzec zrozumiał. Musiał zrozumieć! – Kocham to, więc mogę to poczuć. Dlatego wiem, że nie wyrządziłem żadnej szkody. Mogę się przemieszczać, nie niszcząc zabezpieczeń. Czy istnieje szansa na filiżankę herbaty, dyrektorze? Myślę, że może mi zaschnąć w gardle, zanim wszystko wyjaśnię – dokończył Potter, czerwieniąc się lekko.  
- Może powinieneś ją przywołać – zasugerował Dumbledore.

- Nie chciałbym uzurpować pana w pańskim gabinecie, dyrektorze – odrzekł cicho Harry.  
Dyrektor zachichotał i wyciągnął różdżkę. Po chwili na biurku pojawił się dzbanek. Starzec rozlał napój do filiżanek.  
Kilka odświeżających łyków później Dumbledore zapytał:  
- Więc powiesz mi więcej o swojej klasie?  
- Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent uczniów nie wykorzystuje w pełni swojej mocy. Nie chcę, żeby odebrał pan to jako krytykę – powiedział Harry poważnie – ale nie możemy pozwolić na marnowanie się magicznego potencjału. Jest jeszcze coś – dodał, spuszczając wzrok i biorąc łyk herbaty.  
- Tak?  
- Mogę widzieć, na jakim poziomie jest magia danego czarodzieja.  
- Masz na myśli aury? – zapytał zdziwiony Dumbledore.

- To nie to. Mogę wyczuć, czy są silni, czy słabi magicznie. Chciałbym zrobić rekonesans. Sprawdzić, czy są uczniowie, którzy nie wykorzystują w pełni swojej mocy, a w szkole idzie im tak słabo, jak mi.  
- Chcesz prowadzić zajęcia wyrównawcze?  
Dyrektor drgnął na myśl, że taki czarodziej – z tak wielką mocą – jak Harry, rozmawia z nim o czarach uzupełniających.  
Chłopak roześmiał się.  
- Tak, można to tak nazwać. Jest sporo uczniów, poza tymi z Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja wiedza o nauczaniu nie jest wystarczająca. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że to byłoby niemądre, gdybym chciał pomóc zbyt wielu uczniom. Nie powinienem brać też nikogo poniżej siódmego roku.  
- To rozsądne. Kto jest na twojej liście, Harry?  
- Mój wybór może się wydać trochę kontrowersyjny, więc potrzebuje pańskiej rady – wyznał nerwowo Potter.

- Nie muszę dodawać, że ta rozmowa jest poufna? – zapytał dyrektor.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i kiwnął twierdząco głową.  
- Rozumiem. – Harry potarł uda dłońmi. – Pierwszy jest Neville Longbottom.  
Starzec westchnął.  
- To żadna niespodzianka. Tak między nami, zawsze uważałem, że może być lepszy.  
Potter prychnął cicho.  
- Jest jednym z trzech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w szkole, dyrektorze. Wliczając w to nauczycieli – dodał Harry.  
- Słucham?  
- Jest bardzo potężny – wyjaśnił Złoty Chłopiec – ale używa swoich umiejętności tylko w zielarstwie. My… Ja… Muszę mu pomóc.

- Jesteś pewny?  
- Tak.  
- Możesz wykryć rodzaj magicznego rankingu?  
- Tak.  
- Opracowałeś go?  
- Neville ma taki sam poziom magiczny jak profesor McGonagall, profesor Flitwick i Hermiona.  
- To wspaniale. Panna Granger jest następna na twojej liście?  
- Nie. Hermiona radzi sobie doskonale, nie potrzebuje dodatkowej nauki. Kiedy moja klasa poprawi wyniki, poproszę ją jednak o pomoc przy pewnym projekcie.  
Dumbledore nie potrafił uwierzyć, że siedzący przed nim młodzieniec to ten sam buntownik sprzed dwóch lat albo ten niepewny, mały chłopiec.  
- Kto następny?

- Chciałbym zapytać pana o Eloise Midgen. Ma bardzo wysoki, niewykorzystany poziom magiczny, ale nie jestem pewien co do jej ocen. Nie jest postrzegana jako ktoś szczególnie wyjątkowy.  
- Jest przeciętna w porównaniu z innymi uczniami.  
- Zatem dodatkowe zajęcia będą konieczne. A Padma Patil i Ernie McMillan?  
- Również są raczej przeciętni.  
- Dołączą do klasy, jeśli będą chcieli. A Draco Malfoy?  
Dumbledore oparł się wygodnie.  
- Draco Malfoy dostaje same dobre oceny – powiedział.  
- Mógłby radzić sobie lepiej. Jest tak potężny jak Neville.  
- I niemal tak dobry jak Hermiona.

- Draco potrzebuje tych lekcji. Czuję to.  
Dumbledore spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego.  
- Wiesz, kim jest jego ojciec?  
- Tak. Długo o tym myślałem. Mogłem go wykluczyć. Z pewnością nie spodoba mu się pomysł, że to ja miałbym go nauczać. Jednak nie jest śmierciożercą i nie można odmówić mu dodatkowych lekcji. Muszą być dostępne dla każdego, żeby wszyscy mogli sami dokonywać wyboru.  
Dumbledore patrzył na chłopaka z podziwem.  
- Cieszy mnie twoje podejście, Harry, ale ryzyko…

- Wyznaczę sobie grupę. Wezmę każdego, kto będzie chciał uczyć się dla siebie i przekazywać tę wiedzę innym. Nie zatrzymam nikogo, kto będzie chciał wykorzystać to, czego się nauczy. Chcę jednak wybrać najsilniejszych. Inne opcje wydają się głupie.  
Nastała długa przerwa w rozmowie, podczas której obaj milczeli.  
- Bardzo dobrze, Harry.  
Chłopak westchnął przeciągle. Złoty Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby przeciwstawić się woli Dumbledore'a, gdyby to było konieczne.

Wolałby nie uczyć Malfoya, ale to kłóciło się z jego przekonaniami. Potter zebrał całą swoją odwagę, by kontynuować.  
- Ostatnią osobą na mojej liście jest profesor Snape.  
Filiżanka w rękach dyrektora zadrżała, a gorący płyn rozlał się na rękę mężczyzny.  
- Przepraszam – dodał Harry.  
- Profesor Snape? – powtórzył starzec.

- Tak, jest tak samo potężny jak pan – wyjaśnił Potter.  
Nastała chwila ciszy.  
- Harry, możesz się mylić. Twoje moce wykrywające…  
- Nie mylę się. - Chłopak potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Jeśli myśli pan, że jestem szalony, bo wybrałem Snape'a i Malfoya, to tak, jestem wariatem!  
Dumbledore wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Harry, profesor Snape nigdy nie zgodzi się na dołączenie do twojej klasy. Poza tym jest Mistrzem Eliksirów i…  
- Używa tylko części swojej mocy – zaczął Potter. – Reszta jest niewykorzystywana, a to naprawdę przykre.

- Mówisz poważnie?  
- Tak. Chciałbym, żeby umieścił go pan w mojej klasie, a ja zrobię resztę. To jego wybór, ale mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi.  
- Nie bądź rozczarowany, jeśli…  
- Będę. Nie tylko dlatego, że go potrzebujemy, ale też dlatego, iż nie wykorzystuje w pełni tego, co ma. Musi nad tym pracować i zrobię wszystko, żeby się zgodził mimo swojej nienawiści do mnie.  
- On wcale cię nie nienawidzi.  
Potter roześmiał się.  
- Nie, profesorze! Wiem, że ratował mnie wielokrotnie, ale z całą pewnością mu się to nie podobało.  
Dumbledore oparł się wygodnie o krzesło.

- Teraz, kiedy omówiliśmy już kwestię uczniów, muszę jeszcze zapytać, co zamierzasz, zanim zatwierdzę ten pomysł. Chociaż byłoby warto zrobić to jedynie dla samej miny profesora Snape'a. W każdym razie, rozważyłeś już swój program nauczania?  
- Właściwie mam zamiar nauczyć ich, jak używać magii bezróżdżkowej. Oprócz tego chciałbym, żeby pracowali indywidualnie. Muszę też jakoś zachęcić Eloise, Padmę i Ernie'ego do uczęszczania na te zajęcia. Jeśli mi się uda, reszta też przyjdzie. Neville i profesor Snape mieliby rozszerzony zakres. Powinni sprawdzić się też w innych dziedzinach.  
- Przekonanie o specjalizacji w konkretnej dziedzinie to coś złego? – zapytał zaciekawiony Dumbledore.

- To nieunikniony koniec, ale oni skupili się tylko i wyłącznie na pojedynczych dziedzinach i wykluczyli całą resztę. Na pewno przydadzą im się nowe umiejętności i zmiana podejścia. Poza tym to, czego się nauczą, będą mogli wykorzystać też w swoich specjalizacjach.  
- Profesor Snape jest nie tylko Mistrzem Eliksirów, wiesz, Harry?  
_On nie może wiedzieć! Dumbledore na pewno ma na myśli coś innego! __  
_- Doceniam to, dyrektorze. Wiem, że ma ogromną wiedzę na temat Czarnej Magii. Może dlatego nie wykorzystuje całej swojej mocy? Wie, jaka to pokusa i nie chce być wystawiony na… Sam nie wiem. Nie sądzę, że jest świadomy swoich możliwości. Musi nabrać szacunku dla zaklęć. Uważa, że to tylko „głupie wymachiwanie różdżkami". Może przekona się, że tak nie jest, jeżeli nie będzie musiał jej używać.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego czując, jak jego wyobrażenia o chłopaku po raz kolejny ulegają zmianie. Wiedział, że ten wieczór z pewnością jest jednym z najważniejszych w jego długim życiu.  
Ludzie nie przychodzili do niego, nie siadali i nie dyskutowali o ważnych rzeczach w taki sposób, jakby omawiali strategię Quidditcha.  
- Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyś pokazał mi, jak bardzo jesteś uzdolniony – powiedział w końcu starzec.

Harry oczekiwał czegoś podobnego.  
- Co mam zrobić?  
- Myślę, że pojedynek będzie odpowiedni.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, a Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Będzie fajnie.  
Chłopak zaskoczył dyrektora po raz kolejny. Albus nie spotkał jeszcze żadnego człowieka - poza Voldemortem - który chciałby się z nim pojedynkować. Czy młodzieniec zdawał sobie sprawę, że mają stanąć ze sobą twarzą w twarz?

- Żadnych ograniczeń poza Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi?  
- Jestem pewny, że pan zwycięży, ale cieszę się, że mam okazję spróbować. Gdzie pójdziemy? Przypuszczam, że nie chciałby pan, żebym jeszcze raz zdemolował pański gabinet – powiedział chłopak z zakłopotaniem.

Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę.  
- Na czwartym piętrze jest duża, pusta klasa.  
- Może mi ją pan pokazać? – zapytał Harry.  
Dyrektor kiwnął twierdząco głową.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza Potter.  
Chłopak obszedł biurko.  
- Zabiorę nas tam, jeśli mi pan pozwoli.  
Dumbledore starał się nie pokazać młodzieńcowi swojego osłupienia. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
- To dobry pomysł.  
Gryfon chwycił go za ramię i po chwili znaleźli się w opustoszałej klasie.  
- To działa! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany Harry.

- Jesteś zaskoczony? – zapytał Dumbledore, dziwiąc się.  
- Nigdy wcześniej nikt się ze mną nie aportował. Nie podróżowałem też, nie znając celu. W zasadzie to chyba nie ma większego znaczenia, bo zamek i tak jest pod pana władzą i…  
- Merlinie! To zbyt łatwe, bym mógł w to uwierzyć.  
- Nie jest źle – roześmiał się Harry.

Trzy godziny i siedemnaście minut później Dumbledore musiał przyznać się do porażki.  
Potter podniósł różdżkę dyrektora, odebraną podczas pojedynku, po czym oddał ją właścicielowi, uśmiechając się do niego.  
- To było fantastyczne! – wykrzyknął, wyciągając rękę i podnosząc starszego mężczyznę z podłogi.  
- Och! – krzyknął starzec, niechcący rozrywając kilka czyraków na ręce Harry'ego. – Niesamowite zaklęcie! Kto by pomyślał, że czyraki mogą być aż tak rozpraszające? Wybuchają przy każdym ruchu. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy skorzystać z pomocy pani Pomfrey.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem.

- Mam teleportować nas do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?  
Strzec potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Do mojego gabinetu, jeżeli możesz. Zawołamy Poppy przez sieć Fiuu. Moja obecność w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – z jakiegokolwiek powodu – mogłaby wywołać niepokój, gdyby ktokolwiek ją zobaczył.  
- Dolega panu efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia? – zapytał Potter, wciąż zaniepokojony. – Przepraszam, miałem…  
- Nic mi nie jest, drogi chłopcze. Musiałeś ich użyć. Odniosłem wrażenie, że zmuszałeś się do walki.  
- Cóż, dał mi pan trochę czasu, kiedy złamał pan moje ramię – wymamrotał Harry.  
- Masz rację!  
Chłopak owinął ramię wokół starca.

Po chwili byli już w gabinecie.

Potter posadził starszego czarodzieja w fotelu przed kominkiem i połączył się ze Skrzydłem Szpitalnym. Zajęło minutę lub dwie, zanim pani Pomfrey w nocnej koszuli odpowiedziała na wezwanie.  
- Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję, Poppy – powiedział Dumbledore ze swojego miejsca. – Mogłabyś nam trochę pomóc?  
- Albusie! – krzyknęła pani Pomfrey i wyszła z kominka. – Co się stało?

Przesuwała wzrokiem od pokrytej czyrakami twarzy Potter do bladego starca.  
- To był tylko mały pojedynek dla zabawy – zaśmiał się dyrektor – ale nie zamierzamy odmówić twojej pomocy.  
- Pojedynek dla zabawy? To już drugi od rana, Albusie!  
- Daliśmy się trochę ponieść, Poppy – powiedział przepraszająco.

Pani Pomfrey była w tym czasie zajęta machaniem różdżką nad jego głową.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Twoje tętno jest zupełnie…  
- Och, myślę, że to zaklęcie częstoskurczu – wyjaśnił Harry, kompletnie zawstydzony.  
- Wstydźcie się! – warknęła kobieta. – A to co? Złamałeś goleń, Albusie?!  
- Uderzyłem się o krawędź biurka – odpowiedział wesoło Dumbledore. – Nie obwiniaj Harry'ego za zaklęcia, Poppy. Ma złamane ramię i oberwał zaklęciem _Furnunculus._  
Mediwiedźma ruszyła do Pottera, cmokając z niezadowoleniem.  
- I czarem wirowania żołądka.

Pani Pomfrey zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.  
- Och, myślę, że to tylko wynik pojedynku – odezwał się chłopak. – Uchyliłem się przed tym zaklęciem.  
- Wrócę za chwilę z eliksirami. Proszę usiąść, panie Potter. Żaden z was ma się nie ruszać!  
Po chwili kobieta zniknęła w płomieniach.  
- Dziękuję, dyrektorze – powiedział cicho Złoty Chłopiec.

- Nie, to ja ci dziękuję, drogi chłopcze. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałem tyle zabawy, ale myślę, że grałeś ze mną do końca.  
Harry przygryzł lekko wargę.  
- Nie, dyrektorze. Starałem się wymyślić jakieś naprawdę pomysłowe zaklęcie. Nigdy nawet nie śniłem o połowie czarów, których pan użył.  
Dumbledore roześmiał się i chwycił lekko dłoń chłopca, nie ściskając jej. 

Pani Pomfrey wyszła z kominka, otrzepując się z popiołu.  
- Mówiłam, żebyś usiadł, Harry – warknęła.  
- Nie, proszę pani.  
Czarownica uniosła pytająco brwi, podając dyrektorowi fiolkę z eliksirem.  
- Czyraki – powiedział po prostu chłopak, tym samym wszystko wyjaśniając.  
- Wszędzie? – zgadywała. Młodzieniec kiwnął głową. – Jak długo?  
Potter spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.  
- To było jedno z pierwszych?  
Dyrektor kiwnął głową.  
- Prawie trzy godziny? – zgadywał.  
- Dobry Boże! Jest już za późno na zaklęcia. Masz dwa wyjścia, Harry. Jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę zrobić eliksir wchłaniający. Lepiej jednak przekłuć je w ciągu następnej godziny. To bolesne i mało higieniczne, ale wszystko wróci do normy do jutrzejszego wieczora. Nie będzie też żadnych niedoskonałości. Podam ci miksturę znieczulającą.

- Mogłem przyjść z tym wcześniej – jęknął Harry. – Boże, moje nowe szaty się zniszczą.  
Poppy roześmiała się.  
- Dobry, czyszczący czar…  
- Tak, ale będę musiał oglądać je całe w ropie. – Potter skrzywił się.  
- Dlaczego nie przyszliście do szpitala? Dałabym ci koszulę do przebrania.  
- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł zejść na dół.  
Mediwiedźma roześmiała się ponownie.

- Ja również, Harry, ale najwięcej czasu spędzasz właśnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Dyrektor powinien leżeć w łóżku i muszę tu zostać, żeby się nim zająć.  
- Ja mogę to zrobić.  
- Nie bez siedmioletniej medycznej praktyki – powiedziała stanowczo pani Pomfrey. – Teraz wyleczę twoje ramię.  
Kilka minut później kości Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a były już całkowicie zdrowe. Poppy krzątała się po sypialni dyrektora, przygotowując łóżko.  
Starzec przyglądał się uważnie Potterowi.  
- Harry, myślę, że powinieneś pójść do Ollivandera po nową różdżkę – odezwał się mimochodem.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego ostro.  
- Już to zrobiłem.

Dumbledore popatrzył szybko na różdżkę chłopaka i Harry zauważył, jak ramiona mężczyzny rozluźniły się nieco.  
- Starą oddałem przyjacielowi – przyznał cicho. – Ma dom w Hogsmeade.  
- Co jest w tej?  
Potter spojrzał uważnie na Dumbledore'a.  
- Pióro Fawkes'a. Dał mi je na święta w zeszłym roku – wyjaśnił chłopak przepraszająco.  
- Jak?  
- Poprosiłem go – wyznał młodzieniec. – Wiedziałem, że muszę mieć inną różdżkę, żebym nie został rozpoznany, kiedy zmieniam twarz. Chciałem zrobić ją sam.  
Dyrektor pohamował swój zapał.  
- I? – dopytywał.

- Miałem problem – powiedział Harry. – Mam jabłoń w moim domu w Hogsmeade i chciałem jej użyć. Nie sądziłem, że mogę zrobić wszystko poprawnie. Kiedy zaczęła się wiosna, drzewko wyglądało ładnie i było giętkie. W końcu wziąłem kawałek kory, pióro i poszedłem do Ollivandera.  
- Ach, tak.  
Nastała chwila ciszy.  
- Zapytał mnie, czy chcę zrobić ją sam.  
Dumbledore nabrał powietrza.  
- I zrobiłeś to?  
- Tak.

Dyrektor oparł się o krzesło, oddychając ciężko.  
- W czasie świąt wielkanocnych?  
- Tak.  
- Wiedziałeś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
- To nic nie znaczy. Magia jest kontinuum. To tylko dar…  
Dumbledore dźwignął się z krzesła i przyklęknął na podłodze.  
- Nie! – krzyknął Harry.  
Poppy natychmiast weszła do pomieszczenia.  
- Albusie? Co się stało?

Dyrektor zignorował ją, oddawszy pokłon Potterowi. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi.  
Pani Pomfrey wpatrywała się w chłopaka.

- Harry?

Głos kobiety wyraźnie drżał.  
- Proszę wstać, profesorze! – polecił chłopak. – Nie chcę tego! To nieprawda!  
Albus podniósł głowę, ale wciąż klęczał.  
- Nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności. Straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę maga.  
Poppy wciągnęła powietrze i również uklęknęła.  
- Proszę wstać! Nie chcę tego! To żadna magia!  
Oboje patrzyli wprost na niego. Chłopak spojrzał wewnątrz siebie, szukając wskazówki, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
Gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego ton był władczy.  
- Jako mag, proszę o powstanie.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy pani Pomfrey i Dumbledore wykonali polecenie. Harry czuł, jak serce bije mu w piersi. Nie dopuszczał do siebie faktu, że jest magiem. Pan Ollivander również oddał mu hołd kilka miesięcy temu. Chłopak nie odważył się nawet czytać o tym, kiedy natrafił przypadkiem na ten temat.  
- Jako mag – zaczął łagodnie – proszę was, żebyście traktowali mnie normalnie. To nic specjalnego. Mam jedynie trochę więcej mocy. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie przede mną klękali - dokończył nieco zrozpaczony.  
- Nie mamy prawa do wyrażania uznania? Uczczenia tego? Wyznania naszej lojalności? – zapytał Albus.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się.  
- Nie mówiłem o lojalności – powiedział, drżąc. – Jeśli mogę, chciałbym o coś prosić.  
Dumbledore patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem, Poppy natomiast z respektem.  
- Chcę, żeby wiedział pan, dyrektorze, że rozumiem magię i mógłby pan czasem wziąć pod uwagę to, co mówię. Nie chciałbym jednak, żeby wstrzymywał się pan od wyrażenia własnej opinii, bo wyda się panu zbyt surowa. Jestem siedemnastolatkiem, potrzebuję pańskiej rady i ufam panu. Wam obojgu – dodał, patrząc również na panią Pomfrey.  
Poppy przytaknęła i wytarła oczy. Chłopak zarumienił się, poklepując ją po ramieniu.  
- Obiecuję, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore.  
- Dziękuję.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się, a dyrektor odwzajemnił ten gest, po czym przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby ludzie wiedzieli?  
- To nie ich sprawa – powiedział stanowczo Potter.  
- Co z Zakonem? – nalegał starzec.  
- Członków Zakonu jest dużo – odrzekł Harry – a ja nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się Voldemort. To da nam przewagę. Podejrzewam, że będzie chciał wywabić mnie na zewnątrz. Dopóki jestem w Hogwarcie, jestem „dzieckiem". Kiedy skończę ten rok, skończę wszystko. 

Dumbledore poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego ramion ogromny ciężar. Harry Potter opowiedział się po ich stronie - pomimo gniewu i rozczarowania z powodu tego, jak traktowali go mugole. I był magiem! Pierwszym angielskim magiem od dwustu lat!

_Merlinie, jest nadzieja!_


	5. Magiczny poziom

Harry siedział na skraju biurka w pustej klasie na czwartym piętrze. Ćwiczył swoje techniki medytacji.  
Ostatnio mało sypiał. W szpitalnej koszuli przechadzał się wokół łóżka Dumbledore'a w komnacie starszego czarodzieja.

Jego własne szaty były brudne od ropy z przekłutych czyraków. Prysznic, który później wziął, okazał się najlepszym w jego życiu. Po pojedynku z dyrektorem Potter śmierdział ropą i potem. Jego włosy były potargane i brudne, a czyszczenie ich było wstrętne.  
Chłopak musiał przyznać, że ulżyło mu po przebudzeniu. Na jego ciele nie było śladu po okropnych czyrakach. W końcu nawet Chłopiec, Który Przeżył może sobie pozwolić na odrobinę próżności, prawda?

Harry ustalił z Dumbledore'em, że w czasie śniadania potencjalni członkowie nowej klasy zostaną poinformowani o spotkaniu, które miało się odbyć o piątej po południu w pustej klasie na czwartym piętrze.

Potter spędził wiele dni na rozmyślaniu, jak to wszystko rozegrać. Mógł dać sobie więcej czasu, ale naprawdę chciał już zacząć lekcje, a to właśnie pod presją pracowało mu się najlepiej.

Neville Longbottom wmaszerował do klasy i uśmiechnął się z zaskoczeniem na widok przyjaciela.  
- Cześć, Harry! Też dostałeś notkę o spotkaniu? O co chodzi? Kto jeszcze przyjdzie?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale nie odpowiedział. Ernie McMillan i Eloise Midgen wkroczyli do pomieszczenia chwilę później, witając się z obecnymi.  
- O co chodzi? – zapytała Eloise, starając się odkryć powód ich spotkania.  
- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Neville, nie pytając nawet Harry'ego.  
Padma Patil dołączyła do obecnych.  
- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Parvati rozrzuciła książki. Co się dzieje? Mamy jakieś kłopoty? – zapytała, kładąc torbę przy jednej z ławek.  
- Potter tutaj… To może oznaczać tylko kłopoty – wycedził Draco Malfoy, opierając się o drzwi.

- Innymi słowy nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego tu jesteśmy – zripostowała Padma.  
Oczy Draco zwęziły się. Odsunął się od drzwi i zaczął spacerować wzdłuż nauczycielskiego biurka.  
- Sądzę, że ktoś wprowadził nas w błąd – odezwał się po chwili. – Nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałbym przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z bandą frajerów.  
Słowa blondyna dały początek nieuniknionej kłótni. Wargi Harry'ego drgnęły.  
- Śmiejesz się ze mnie, Potter? – zapytał Malfoy niebezpiecznym tonem.  
- W twoich snach. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się.  
Oczy Draco ponownie się zwęziły.  
- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.  
- Tak – odparł Złoty Chłopiec, co sprawiło, że wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jego stronę.  
- Harry! – wykrzyknął Neville. – Wyjaśnij nam to!

- Za moment. Jeszcze nie wszyscy dotarli.  
Wszystkie spojrzenia utkwione były w drzwiach, przez które po chwili przeszedł Snape.  
- Profesorze! – Draco spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – Założył pan jakiś nowy klub? – zapytał, ostentacyjnie ignorując Harry'ego.  
Mistrz Eliksirów omiótł klasę spojrzeniem, a między jego brwiami pojawiła się znajoma bruzda.  
- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego tu jesteśmy, Draco – powiedział, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. – Otrzymałem sowę podczas śniadania. Zapewne dyrektor poinformuje nas o co chodzi, kiedy uzna to za stosowne.  
- W zasadzie – zaczął cicho Harry – jesteście tu, żeby trenować czary uzupełniające.  
- Słucham? – Snape wyprostował się. – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby dyrektor prosił mnie, żebym was tego uczył, chociaż Merlin wie, że tego potrzebujecie.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, mierząc wszystkich spojrzeniem. Harry chrząknął i niepostrzeżenie zamknął drzwi zaklęciem.  
- Omówiłem to wczoraj z profesorem Dumbledore'em i zgodził się, żebym poprowadził te zajęcia.

W sali zapanowała martwa cisza.  
Snape obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Harry wiedział, że nie może pozwolić Severusowi wprawić się w zakłopotanie z powodu ich zamknięcia. Mrugnął i teleportował się, tarasując mężczyźnie drogę. Usłyszał zszokowane westchnięcie.  
- Tak, mogę się teleportować na terenie Hogwartu. Drzwi są zamknięte. Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchacie. Jeśli ktoś nie chce tu być, będzie wolny dopiero po wysłuchaniu mnie.  
Draco wyciągnął różdżkę.  
- Próbujesz nas więzić? – powiedział, celując nią w Pottera.

W następnym momencie różdżki wszystkich obecnych znalazły się w ręce Harry'ego. Dało się słyszeć kilka gwałtownych wdechów. Chłopak rozbroił wszystkich bez różdżki i bez choćby jednego słowa. Tak samo, jak przy teleportacji. Znów nastała cisza. Złoty Chłopiec dołożył swoją różdżkę do kolekcji i wysłał je wszystkie pod sufit.

Snape przesunął jedno z krzeseł w wolne miejsce między ławkami i z gracją na nim usiadł.  
- Jeśli skończył się pan popisywać, panie Potter, mógłby się pan wytłumaczyć? – zapytał złośliwie, ignorując stratę różdżki.

Harry skinął głową. Nie zamierzał dać się wytrącić z równowagi. Był pod wrażeniem chłodnego zachowania Severusa. Mężczyzna musiał być naprawdę wściekły.  
- Różdżki zostaną tam do końca. Chciałbym uniknąć wypadków. Znaleźliśmy się tu – kontynuował – ponieważ jesteście bardzo potężnymi czarownicami i czarodziejami…  
- Longbottom! Ha! – prychnął Malfoy, próbując pozbyć się własnego zażenowania.

Twarz Neville'a pokryła się czerwienią i chłopak spuścił głowę.  
- …ale nie wykorzystujecie w pełni swojego potencjału, a nauka w Hogwarcie nie spełnia waszych potrzeb – dokończył Harry.

- Mów za siebie, Potter – zakpił Draco. – Z moimi ocenami wszystko jest w porządku.  
- Skupiacie się tylko na pojedynczych dziedzinach. – Złoty Chłopiec rzucił okiem na Neville'a, a po chwili spojrzał ostentacyjnie na Snape'a. – Odrzucacie pozostałe, sądząc, że jesteście w nich kiepscy. Mogę zapewnić, że nikt nie trafił tu przypadkiem.  
- Kto dał ci prawo do decydowania o poziomie naszej mocy, profesorze Potter? – zapytał jedwabiście Snape.  
Malfoy zachichotał.  
- Jestem pewien, że wiecie, iż byłem przeciętnym uczniem. – Harry zignorował prychnięcia Draco i Severusa. – Jednak przeżyłem kilkakrotne spotkania z największym postrachem czarodziejskiego świata.  
Już po raz trzeci zapadła cisza.

- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego i odkryłem, że można w pełni zjednoczyć się ze swoją magią. Myślę, że wszyscy na tym skorzystacie.  
- Doprawdy? A czego ty możesz nas nauczyć, Potter? – Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
- Pierwszą rzeczą, której chciałbym was nauczyć, Draco, będzie bezróżdżkowa magia. Z taką wiedzą nie siedzielibyście tutaj tak niepewni, gdy wasze różdżki znajdują się pod sufitem. To całkiem przyjemne, gdy możesz liczyć na siebie bez potrzeby użycia czegokolwiek. Wystarczy jedynie skupienie się i kontrola.  
Harry poczuł, że wśród zebranych wzrosło zainteresowanie. Bezróżdzkowa magia wykraczała poza możliwości większości czarodziejów i czarownic, ale to było oczywiste, że Złoty Chłopiec posiada tę umiejętność.

- Naprawdę nas tego nauczysz, Harry? – zapytał nieśmiało Neville.  
Potter uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Jestem pewny, że wszyscy jesteście wystarczająco zdolni, by opanować tę umiejętność, ale musicie podejść do tego trochę inaczej.  
- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Padma.

Chłopak przesunął się trochę, żeby móc patrzeć na wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
- Do czarów z użyciem różdżki potrzebna jest energia zewnętrzna, ale kiedy używasz magii bezróżdżkowej, czerpiesz ją z wewnątrz. Właśnie dlatego potrafią to tylko najsilniejsi czarodzieje i czarownice. To zbyt wycieńczające dla pozostałych.  
Po tym wyjaśnieniu Harry dostrzegł jeszcze większe zainteresowanie. Nawet Malfoy zdawał się być zaciekawiony. Tylko wyraz twarzy Snape'a był nieczytelny, ale mężczyzna nie odwrócił się, więc Potter uznał to za zachętę.

- Czego jeszcze nas nauczysz? – zapytał Ernie Mcmillan.  
- Każdy nauczy się czegoś innego – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zasadniczo lekcje będą czysto praktyczne. Nie mam zamiaru zadawać prac pisemnych, jeśli to nie będzie absolutnie konieczne. Będziemy spotykać się co tydzień, jeżeli nie pojawi się nic pilnego. Postawię was przed różnymi zadaniami. Chcę, żeby wszyscy rozszerzyli zakres swoich umiejętności. To nie oznacza, że wasze specjalizacje zostaną zignorowane. Sądzę nawet, że nowe umiejętności mogą wam się przydać w ulubionych dziedzinach.  
- Profesor Snape jest tutaj, żeby pomóc nam w eliksirach? – zapytała Eloise.  
Harry nabrał powietrza, zastanawiając się, czy przeżyje wybuch.

- Mam nadzieję, że on sam nauczy się od was wielu rzeczy. Tu nie chodzi o jednostronną korzyść. Severus jest uczniem, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia nauczymy się również czegoś od niego.

Cisza, która zapadła, była zdecydowanie gorsza od poprzednich. Harry nie był pewny, czy to dlatego, że użył imienia profesora, czy raczej, że zrobił z niego ucznia. Wszyscy oczekiwali eksplozji.

To Draco pierwszy przerwał milczenie:  
- Potter, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że profesor Snape jest Mistrzem Eliksirów? – zapytał.  
- Wiem, że jest jednym z pięciu najlepszych na świecie – zgodził się chłopak, zadziwiając wszystkich zgromadzonych, włącznie z Severusem. – Jednakże używa tylko części swojej mocy.  
Wszyscy przenieśli wzrok na starszego czarodzieja.  
- Nie sądzę, żebyś wiedział, jakiej ilości mocy wymaga uwarzenie dobrego eliksiru, Potter – odparował jadowicie Snape.

- Dużo, jak sądzę – odrzekł Harry – ale jesteś drugim najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie i tego nie wykorzystujesz.  
Oświadczenie chłopaka spotkało się z absolutną ciszą.  
- Zwariowałeś, Potter, albo to jakaś zdemoralizowana próba przypodobania się nauczycielowi!  
- Jesteś tak samo silny, jak Dumbledore! – powiedział stanowczo Złoty Chłopiec.  
- Jak śmiesz?!  
- Czuję magiczne poziomy ludzi – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dlatego to właśnie wy jesteście w tej klasie.

- Potter, za jakie grzechy jestem zmuszony do uczestniczenia w tej farsie? – zapytał Malfoy z autentycznym zdziwieniem w głosie. – Nienawidzimy się od przeszło sześciu lat.  
- Tak, ale jakie to ma znaczenie?  
Draco wydawał się być wstrząśnięty tym pytaniem.  
- Potter, nie będę marnował czasu na słuchanie cię i z pewnością nie zrobię nic, co może przynieść ci jakiekolwiek korzyści.  
- Mamy różne poglądy. – Harry uśmiechnął się czarująco. Przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. – Dobrze, wyznam całą prawdę.  
Złoty Chłopiec patrzył, jak Malfoy siada. Draco był szczęśliwy, myśląc, że ma w tym jakiś interes.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem przeciwnikiem Voldemorta. – Chłopak zignorował zszokowane spojrzenia, gdy wypowiadał to imię. – Niepokoję się. Im więcej osób opowie się po naszej stronie, tym większe mamy szanse. Chcę się czegoś nauczyć i mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożecie. Zdaję sobie sprawę – dodał, patrząc na ich twarze – że nie wszyscy podzielają moje polityczne poglądy. Możecie mieć odmienne zdania na temat tego, jak zachować się w czasie wojny. Długo nad tym rozmyślałem. To szalone; wkładać broń prosto w ręce mojego przeciwnika. – Potter umyślnie unikał patrzenia na Malfoya, jego potencjalnego wroga, i Snape'a, by chronić go jako szpiega. – Sądzę jednak, że każdy ma prawo do solidnego wykształcenia. A kiedy raz uświadomisz sobie potęgę swojej mocy, jesteś niechętny, by podlegać komuś, kto jest słabszy od ciebie.  
- Słucham?

- Voldemort nie jest potężnym czarodziejem – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Czerpie swoją moc z Mrocznych Znaków. Wykorzystuje magię swoich zwolenników jak i kiedy chce. Osobiście nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w magicznej transfuzji i oddawać mocy komuś, kim gardzę. Jeśli jednak ktoś wierzy w to, co on robi, to wydaje mu się, że cena jest warta świeczki.  
_Niech Malfoy się tym udławi!,_ pomyślał Harry.

Miał nadzieję, że duma Draco odwiedzie go od Czarnego Pana. To było ryzyko, które musiał podjąć.  
- Oczywiście istnieją pewne środki bezpieczeństwa – powiedział po namyśle. – Każdy, kto zdecyduje się zostać w tej grupie, nie będzie mógł wyjawić żadnych informacji o jej członkach bez ich zgody. Wszelkie sprawy będzie można omawiać wyłącznie ze mną i profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Jego słowa spotkały się z ogromną ulgą większości zgromadzonych.  
- Potter, jesteś mocny w gębie – powiedział Malfoy - ale nie widziałem niczego, co byłoby warte uczęszczania do tej klasy.  
- Harry, będziemy mieć dużo pracy? – zapytała Eloise, próbując oderwać uwagę chłopaka od niegrzecznej wypowiedzi Draco.  
- Nie będzie łatwo – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec, uśmiechając się do niej – ale kurs będzie praktyczny. Jak mówiłem, zadam wypracowanie tylko wtedy, gdy uznam to za naprawdę konieczne. Nie mam czasu na sprawdzanie esejów i nie wydają mi się szczególnie ważne. – Potter rzucił okiem na Malfoya. – Zapoznam was teraz z pierwszym tematem i moim sposobem nauczania. Proszę, żeby wszyscy zebrali się w kręgu – powiedział zdecydowanie. – Każdy musi dotknąć osoby obok. Skóra przy skórze. Nie musicie łapać się za ręce. Chodzi tylko o dotyk.

Harry patrzył z uśmiechem, jak każdy próbuje dotknąć drugiej osoby w jak najmniejszym stopniu. Neville wcisnął się między Złotego Chłopca a Padmę. Malfoy zajął miejsce między panną Patil a Snape'em.  
- Dobrze, teraz zamknijcie oczy i spróbujcie oczyścić umysły.  
Ernie McMillan patrzył na Harry'ego zarówno z respektem jak i ze strachem.  
- Chyba nie próbujesz teleportować nas wszystkich ze sobą, Harry? Poza Hogwart?  
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Pottera - robił to również Snape, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Uważali przeniesienie tylu osób za coś niemożliwego?

_On z pewnością nie może zabrać nas wszystkich. Teleportacja to zawiły proces. __  
_- Ernie, zaufaj mi! Nie rozszczepisz się – obiecał Harry.  
- Jeszcze nigdy się nie teleportowałam – zawodziła Eloise.

Inni przytaknęli, kiwając potakująco głowami.

- Nie musicie nic robić. Zostawcie to mnie – powiedział cicho Potter. – Tak będzie prościej.  
- Nie wiem, jak oczyścić umysł – wyszeptała Padma.  
- To proste. Zróbcie to, co powiem – wyjaśnił Harry. – Musicie zamknąć oczy.

Chłopak czekał, aż wszyscy wykonają polecenie. Snape w końcu opuścił powieki.

– Dobrze. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie kawałek pergaminu. – Odczekał chwilę. – Jest zielony. Ciemnozielony i aksamitny. Widzicie? – zapytał. – Dobrze – stwierdził, po czym wysłał wiązkę magii. – Otwórzcie oczy.  
Satysfakcjonujące sapnięcia dotarły do uszu Pottera. Jego uczniowie podziwiali bogatą roślinność w słabym świetle, padającym zza baldachimu drzew.  
- O cholera – wymamrotał Ernie.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Padma, patrząc na Harry'ego.  
Chłopak spojrzał na bledszego niż zazwyczaj Malfoya.  
- Zabrałeś nas do Zakazanego Lasu?

Draco rozejrzał się wkoło, a Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.  
- Zabierz nas z powrotem! – zażądał blondyn. – Tu jest cholernie niebezpiecznie!  
- Malfoy! Język! Pan też, panie McMillan – warknął Snape.  
- Do zobaczenia w klasie – powiedział Potter i zniknął.  
- Cholera – stęknął Malfoy, ignorując naganę Mistrza Eliksirów. – Aportował się i zostawił nas tutaj!  
- Bez różdżek – pisnął Ernie.  
Zapadła cisza. Niektórzy przysunęli się do siebie jeszcze bliżej.  
- Znasz tę część lasu, Draco?

Severus czekał na potwierdzenie, dopóki chłopak nie pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Potter i ja byliśmy tu z Hagridem na pierwszym roku.

Malfoy nie potrafił powstrzymać drgania swojego jabłka Adama, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo się wtedy bał.  
- Pamiętasz może, którędy do wyjścia? – zapytał sucho profesor.  
Padma podskoczyła, krzyknęła i złapała szatę Neville'a, gdy ogon jakiegoś stworzenia przeciął powietrze ze świstem tuż obok jej nogi.  
- Szczur? To nie mógł być szczur! To coś było ogromne! – jęknęła.  
Longbottom położył rękę na jej talii.  
- Ten las nie jest zakazany bez powodu – powiedział sarkastycznie Snape.  
- Cholerny szczur jest naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

Malfoy przesunął się kawałek.  
- Twój język wciąż nie jest do zaakceptowania – stwierdził spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie zmuszaj mnie do odebrania punktów Slytherinowi. Mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć, czy pamiętasz, jak stąd wyjść?

Harry wcale się nie aportował. Obserwował wszystkich, będąc ukrytym dzięki zaklęciu niewidzialności. Zdziwił się, widząc, że wspomnienie o punktach Domów podziałało na resztę uspokajająco.  
- Obawiam się, że nie, sir – wymamrotał Malfoy, rozglądając się wokół.  
Nie było ścieżki, więc wszyscy ruszyli w wybranym kierunku.  
- Jest pan pewien, że to właściwa droga, sir? – Eloise pytała o to co kilka minut, przerażona szeleszczącymi dźwiękami. Stworzenie, które je powodowało, zdawało się ich śledzić.  
- Nie.  
- Co? To znaczy… Słucham, sir?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, panno Midgen, ale drogi zazwyczaj dokądś prowadzą.  
- Ta może wieść w głąb lasu!

- Faktycznie, ale istnieje też prawdopodobieństwo, że się stąd wydostaniemy.  
Eloise patrzyła w szoku na profesora, a jej nadzieja uschła. Snape złagodniał.  
- Idziemy na wschód, panno Midgen. Las jest na zachód od zamku, dlatego nasze szanse są teraz większe.  
- Pan tak tylko gada – wymamrotał Neville, nachyliwszy się nad rośliną rosnącą tuż obok ścieżki.  
- Masz coś do powiedzenia, Longbottom? – zapytał jedwabiście Severus.  
Chłopak spojrzał w górę.  
- To dziwne, że są tu różne gatunki Kiścieni.*

- Interesujące – powiedział sarkastycznie Snape, przytrzymując gałąź, by przepuścić Eloise i Padmę. – To Zakazany Las. Mogą w nim być rośliny, których nie widzieli nawet najlepsi ogrodnicy – kontynuował, ignorując popis wiedzy Neville'a.

Puścił gałąź, która uderzyła nadchodzącego chłopaka prosto w brzuch.  
Kontynuowali wędrówkę, dopóki głośny wrzask jakiegoś stworzenia nie rozniósł się echem po lesie, sprawiając, że wszyscy zbili się w ciasną grupkę. Harry spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów, który odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę. Pomimo złośliwych komentarzy, zgromadził uczniów za swoimi plecami.  
Nic się nie stało, więc po kilku chwilach ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Potter zauważył, że Neville wciąż przygląda się różnym roślinom. Snape musiał przejąć się jego słowami, ponieważ niespodziewanie powiedział:  
- W powietrzu unosi się zapach pleśni i wilgoci. Zwróć uwagę na grzyby. Nie dotykaj ich, dopóki nie określisz gatunku. Istnieje kilka odmian, które są trudne do znalezienia i przydatne w niektórych eliksirach. Mają raczej nieprzyjemne działanie, więc zastosuj się do moich poleceń.  
- Tylko Snape może znaleźć coś dla siebie w miejscu tak przerażającym, jak to – szepnął Ernie do ucha Eloise. Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.  
Minęło kilka minut wędrówki.  
- Jak duży jest ten las? – jęknęła Padma.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

- Robi się coraz ciemniej – szepnął Ernie po chwili.

Jego słowom również odpowiedziało głuche milczenie.  
Coś zazgrzytało i nad ich głowami przeleciała sowa, po drodze chwytając nornika w pazury i wywołując kilka pisków w grupie uczniów.  
- Kiedy tylko stąd wyjdę, zabiję tego popieprzonego Pottera! – warknął Malfoy i przepchnął się do przodu.

Po drodze przypadkiem popchnął Neville'a, który potknął się o korzeń. Chłopak upadł na jakiś krzew rosnący tuż przy ścieżce. Podniósł głowę i powąchał roślinę, a po chwili wyciągnął rękę, chwytając blado-zielonkawe kwiaty.  
- On jest tak zły, jak Snape – wymamrotała Eloise do Erniego, uśmiechając się do niego. Nagle wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na Gryfona, który klęczał przy ścieżce, rozchylając łodygi krzewu i grzebiąc w ziemi.

- Na Merlina, co ty robisz, Longbottom? – warknął Malfoy.  
Chłopak zignorował go, kontynuując kopanie.  
- Twoje ręce są brudne – powiedział Draco z niesmakiem. – Nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym, co masz pod paznokciami.  
- Nie musisz się martwić, piękny chłopcze – kłapnął Neville. – Nawet nie marzę o tym, żeby się do ciebie zbliżać.  
Zapadała cisza. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci.  
- Co powiedziałeś, ty tłusta świnio?! – syknął Malfoy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa tego klasowego błazna i dorzucając zniewagę na wszelki wypadek.  
Longbottom zignorował jego złość.  
- Aha! – Neville włożył rękę głębiej i, podtrzymując roślinę, wyciągnął ją z ziemi. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Snape przyklęknął obok.  
- No i?

Chłopak ostrożnie rozdzielił gałązki, oglądając dokładnie całość. W końcu spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Nie jesteśmy w Zakazanym Lesie, sir – powiedział czarująco.  
- Co? – dopytywał Ernie.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc to. Neville wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni. Wyglądała dobrze, więc owinął nią roślinę i wstał z ziemi. Włożył roślinę pod pachę, by wytrzeć ręce.  
- Longbottom! – warknął Malfoy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.  
- Od znalezienia Kiścieni wszystko było nie tak. Przyglądałem się roślinom. Były niezbyt różnorodne jak na tak stary las. Powtarzały się, a gleba na tym fragmencie kompletnie nie pasuje do rosnących tu krzewów.  
- Och, na litość Merlina… – jęknął Draco.

- Nawet profesor Snape to zauważył – stwierdził defensywnie Neville. – Zapach nie jest taki, jak…  
- Do rzeczy! Co z tą rośliną?! – dociekał blondyn.  
- To nasz cel, Malfoy – powiedział Longbottom z dumą. – Szachownica pontyjska** kwitnie na wiosnę, nie we wrześniu. To cebulka. Krzew już dawno zakwitł i ma korzenie. Musiała zostać stworzona przez kogoś, kto go zobaczył, ale nic o nim nie wiedział. Jak Harry.  
Las wokół nich zniknął.  
Potter siedział na biurku, machając nogami i uśmiechając się do nich.  
- Dobra robota, Neville! – zawołał radośnie.  
- Co to, do cholery, było?! – zawołał Ernie, rzucając się po klasie.  
- Cóż, to był konstrukt*** - wyjaśnił Harry.  
- Przecież nas teleportowałeś – pisnęła Padma.  
- Nie, to wy tak założyliście – powiedział łagodnie chłopak.  
- Mówiłeś, że nas nie rozszczepisz! – argumentowała.  
- Tak powiedziałem? – odrzekł Potter, uśmiechając się.  
- Co z lasem? – zapytała Eloise.

- Nie opuściliście nawet klasy – odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec.  
- Ale to było prawdziwe! Czuliśmy zapachy. Widzieliśmy stworzenia…  
- Wlazłeś w nasze umysły? – spytał ostro Malfoy. – Ty draniu! Wykorzystałeś moje wspomnienia z tamtego szlabanu!  
- Nie! Użyłem własnych wspomnień. Pomogły mi odtworzyć las – wtrącił Harry. – Wiedziałem, że tak pomyślisz, ale nie wszedłbym do twojego umysłu bez pozwolenia.  
- To było takie prawdziwe – stwierdziła po raz kolejny Padma.  
- W pewnym sensie tak – zgodził się chłopak. – Las rzeczywiście istniał. Nadal masz tą roślinę, Neville? – zapytał.

Longbottom wyciągnął kwiat z kieszeni i potrząsnął nim lekko.  
- Był niedopracowany, bo, jak zauważył Neville, nie wiem nic o roślinach, jednak sprawiłem, że wyglądał wystarczająco realnie, żebyście uwierzyli w jego prawdziwość choć na jakiś czas.  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? – dopytywała Eloise. – Nie mogłeś wszystkiego przemienić.  
- To jest to, co sprawia, że człowiek jest jeszcze większym mugolem – powiedział Harry, z uśmiechem przyglądając się wstrząśniętym uczniom. – Usiądźcie. Wyjaśnię to. Och, mamy sok, jeśli chce wam się pić – dodał, przynosząc dzbanek napoju i ciastka.

Ustawił wszystko na jednej z ławek.  
Ludzie podawali sobie szklanki i smakołyki. Tylko Severus siedział bez ruchu, czekając na kontynuację lekcji. Harry szedł o zakład, że mężczyzna umierał z ciekawości.

- Miałem jedenaście lat, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem – powiedział Harry, zaskakując wszystkich poza Neville'em. – To było dla mnie coś zupełnie nowego. Magia była prawdziwa! Wszystko było niewiarygodne i chyba nadal trudno mi w to uwierzyć. U mugoli magia jest uważana za coś działającego poza normalnymi zasadami życia na ziemi. Wiara w nią polega na zaakceptowaniu faktu, że wszystko może się zdarzyć. Wyobraźcie sobie mój szok, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z istnienia magicznego społeczeństwa, w którym można czarować, stosując konkretne wskazówki. Potrzebowałem różdżki i musiałem znać formuły oraz ruchy. Dziecięca magia była spontaniczna, bezróżdżkowa i prawdopodobnie dużo silniejsza. Trzeba ją było zaakceptować bez zadawania żadnych pytań.

Potter popijał napój ananasowy, zrobiony z soku dyniowego. Zapytał Zgredka, jak ma go przerobić. Chciał pokazać swoim uczniom coś nowego.  
- Myślisz, że możesz zrobić wszystko? – zadrwił Snape.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Harry, słysząc gwałtowne wdechy innych. - Wiara w to, że wszystko jest możliwe pozwala porzucić ograniczenia. To sprawia, że możesz robić o wiele trudniejsze rzeczy. Nie mówię, że to musi być łatwe – wyjaśnił – lub że zadziała, albo, że można to robić bez wiedzy innych. Tak, jak ponadprzeciętna wiedza Neville'a dała jasno do zrozumienia, iż…  
- Sugerujesz, że mógłbym dodać do eliksiru cokolwiek, a i tak by zadziałał? – zapytał groźnie Snape.

- Nie, ale jestem pewny, że duża ilość magii, którą w nim umieszczasz, daje sporo większą elastyczność dodawanych składników. Dlatego nawet jeśli korzystasz z przepisu i eliksir powinien wyjść taki sam, twój zawsze będzie nieskończenie lepszy i to nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś potężny. Lubisz to, co robisz. Tworzenie eliksirów jest trudne, ponieważ to, co jest skuteczne dla ciebie, może nie być takie dla innych. Twoja siła jest jednak wystarczająca, by mikstura mogła działać i to zwiększa twoją reputację. Znalezienie idealnych składników i ich odpowiedniej ilości sprawia, że eliksiry są łatwo powtarzalne. Prawdopodobnie zużywasz wtedy dużo mniej magii niż podczas tworzenia.

Harry spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów, szukając potwierdzenia dla swoich słów. Po chwili mężczyzna skinął twierdząco głową. Na ten widok chłopak się uśmiechnął.  
- To musi zużywać wiele energii – stwierdziła ostrożnie Padma. – Twoja różdżka wciąż jest na suficie, więc to musiała być wewnętrzna siła. Użyłeś własnej magii?  
Potter spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- To było trochę głupie z mojej strony – powiedział przepraszająco. – Bylibyście o wiele bardziej wrażliwi na otoczenie i ograniczyłbym liczbę błędów w środowisku, gdyby magia została wyciągnięta na zewnątrz. To dla mnie ważna lekcja. Teraz będę wiedział, kiedy użyć różdżki.  
Snape zauważył, że chłopak nie zaprzecza, iż konstrukt, jak to nazwał, był stworzony z jego własnej magii. Jednak, jak uczynił to wcześniej, dał odpowiedź, która zasugerowała rozmówcy, że dowiedział się dokładnie tego, o co pytał.

Tymczasem zwodził go na inne ścieżki.  
W zeszłym tygodniu chłopak nie był dla niego nikim więcej, jak cholernym Harrym Potterem. Może jednak dorósł?  
Snape przesunął wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Pomimo niskiego wzrostu i niedożywienia, ramiona Pottera były znacznie szersze. Przez naprężony materiał szat Severus mógł dostrzec mięśnie ud Złotego Chłopca, które napinały się, gdy ten machał nogami nad podłogą. Mężczyzna szybko spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego, ignorując nagłe zainteresowanie chłopięcą sylwetką.  
Coś było z nim nie tak! Nigdy nie pożądał uczniów!

Może po tym wszystkim powinien zobaczyć się z Aleksem?

Tylko po to, by powiedzieć mu, że jakikolwiek związek nie wchodzi w grę. Potem mógłby sprawdzić, czy ogień, który rozpalili, wciąż jeszcze płonie. Nagle zobaczył młodego mężczyznę, wyginającego się pod nim w łuk. Jego skóra lśniła w blasku świec. Severus oczami wyobraźni ujrzał swoją własną, bladą dłoń, pieszczącą ciało Aleksa.  
Zmusił swój umysł do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Założył nogę na nogę, by ukryć reakcję ciała na ten mentalny obraz.  
Merlinie! Jeden tydzień, a jego egzystencja… Poczuł coś dziwnego, nieznanego. W jego życiu nie było wiele chwil, na które czekał.

Znów zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, odnotowując pięciodniowy zarost na szczęce Pottera. Harry nie był już chłopcem. Ba, stał się jego nauczycielem!  
Choć Severus tak bardzo nienawidził tego bachora, naprawdę chciał się czegoś nauczyć. Dowiedzieć się o rzeczach, które chłopiec – mężczyzna – robił bez wysiłku. Nie wierzył w bzdury, które Potter wygadywał o jego mocy, ale co, jeśli naprawdę miał jej dużo więcej niż sądził? Już teraz był uważany za całkiem potężnego czarodzieja. Udział w zajęciach chłopca, który obiecywał mu moc, był dość ryzykowny. A jednak…

- Myślę, że to na tyle w tym tygodniu – mówił Potter i Snape skupił całą swoją uwagę na jego słowach. – Jeśli chcecie kontynuować naukę, zajęcia odbędą się w następny wtorek o ósmej w tej klasie. Jeżeli się nie zjawicie, będę wiedział, że nie jesteście zainteresowani. Wszystko zależy od was. Gdybyście mieli pytania, możecie zadać je mnie lub profesorowi Dumbledore'owi w dowolnej chwili. Istnieje tylko jedna lub dwie rzeczy, które chciałbym wyjaśnić. W tej klasie zwracamy się do siebie po imieniu. Ja również zamierzam się czegoś od was nauczyć, ponadto słowo „profesor" wydaje mi się niewłaściwe. Używanie nazwisk zakłóci naszą współpracę. Profesor Snape w tej klasie będzie Severusem, ale poza nią obowiązuje jego oficjalny tytuł. Nasze zajęcia nie są obowiązkowe. Jeśli w dowolnym momencie poczujecie, że nie chcecie czegoś robić, nie ma problemu. Prosiłbym jednak, żebyście omawiali ze mną takie sytuacje. Jeżeli będziecie mieć jakieś pomysły, chętnie je wykorzystam. Oczekuję, że będziecie pojawiać się na zajęciach, chyba, że będziecie mieli jakąś naprawdę pilną sprawę do załatwienia. To wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wszyscy w przyszłym tygodniu.

Złoty Chłopiec podniósł rękę, a po chwili trzymał już w niej wszystkie różdżki. Otworzył dłoń i każda z nich poleciała do właściciela. Otworzył drzwi.

Przez moment był wyjątkowo niechętny, by już kończyć te zajęcia. Nagle usłyszał głos Erniego:

- Dzięki, Harry.

McMillan przeszedł przez drzwi. Po chwili dołączyły do niego Eloise i Padma, wcześniej również dziękując Gryfonowi. Malfoy podszedł do wyjścia, stukając różdżką w dłoń. Rzucił okiem na Pottera, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
- Zaczekać na ciebie, Harry? – zapytał Neville, parząc z niepokojem na Snape'a.  
Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przeniósł wzrok na Severusa. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę. Jego czarne oczy były nieprzeniknione - tak samo, jak wzrok Malfoya.  
- Potter.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, po czym wyszedł. Harry uśmiechnął się. Ten facet miał taką prezencję!  
- Idziemy! – zawołał radośnie Złoty Chłopiec.

Podniósł swoją torbę i wyszedł z sali.

Mistrz Eliksirów szedł korytarzem do swoich komnat. Pokusa, irytacja i radosne podniecenie walczyły o pierwsze miejsce w jego emocjonalnym wirze. Gdyby to wszystko zaoferował ktoś inny, a nie Potter! Jak miał uwierzyć w to, co mówił ten dzieciak? Mimo to był świadkiem magii wykraczającej poza jego wyobrażenia, a wszystko to zrobił siedemnastolatek bez różdżki!  
Z jakiego powodu poczuł podniecenie? Może to moc Pottera sprowokowała te niechciane pragnienia?  
Snape zadrżał, czując motyle w brzuchu. Powinien być wściekły!  
Skąd chłopak miał taką moc? Wiedzę? Intuicję?  
_Cholerny Harry Potter! _

Z drugiej strony, Snape lubił naukę. Wiedza była jedną z kluczowych przyjemności w jego życiu. Obojętnie, czy było to zbieranie informacji, szpiegostwo, czy ulepszanie eliksirów metodą prób i błędów.  
Potter miał czelność sugerować, że Severus jest zbyt skupiony na jednej dziedzinie, i że nowa wiedza może przydać mu się w pracy nad eliksirami. Pomijając skandaliczny komentarz, że Snape jest tak silny, jak Dumbledore. Co sprawiło, że powiedział coś tak idiotycznego?  
Skoro już myślał o Albusie… Łajdak! Jak śmiał wysłać go na lekcję prowadzoną przez Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera?! Bez jednego pieprzonego słowa! Fakt, dyrektor musiał wiedzieć, że jeśli wyjaśni cokolwiek, Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie pójdzie na zajęcia. A co z zawodową uprzejmością? Gdzie podział się szacunek do ich przyjaźni?

Severus zatrzymał się przed portretem Erica Thimbletwine'a, jednego z najbardziej bezużytecznych czarodziejów. Jedyne, do czego się nadawał, to pilnowanie wejścia do komnat Snape'a. Ratowała go tylko jedna cecha – lojalność. Zginął w 1492 roku, nie chcąc wyjawić złemu czarodziejowi, gdzie znajduje się jego siostra. Mistrz Eliksirów doceniał go właśnie z tego powodu i nigdy nie miał powodów, by skarżyć się na jego pracę. Pomijając próby rozmowy Erica. Był typem faceta, który nadawałby się na przyjaciela Longbottoma.  
Severus wymamrotał hasło, ignorując radosne pytanie Thimbletwine'a, dlaczego się spóźnił, po czym wszedł do swoich komnat.  
Snape miał niewielką kuchnię. Wszedł do niej natychmiast, rozpalając ogień. Napełnił czajnik świeżą wodą i, robiąc uprzednio pętle na rączce, zawiesił go na haku nad paleniskiem. Magia była zazwyczaj bardzo przydatna, ale naprawdę dobra herbata była dziełem sztuki. Severus nie spieszył się z jej przygotowaniem.  
Gdy skończył, wziął filiżankę ze spodkiem – niebieskie, marki Spode**** – brązowy dzbanek do herbaty i mniejszy na mleko, po czym ustawił wszystko na tacy.  
Był naprawdę wściekły na Albusa. Chciał pójść i wygarnąć dyrektorowi jego manipulacje. Spytać, o czym, do cholery, myślał, pozwalając uczniowi prowadzić zajęcia. Z drugiej strony, zaplanował już udział w kilku następnych lekcjach. Sprawdzi, co nawyczynia Potter, a dopiero potem pójdzie do Dumbledore'a. Starzec na pewno zapyta go o jego decyzję, a potem powie, że zaplanował to wszystko w jak najlepszej wierze.

Tak czy siak, Albus znał Snape'a zbyt dobrze. Lepiej oszczędzać siły na ważniejsze kwestie.  
Severus uśmiechnął się, zalewając herbatę wrzącą wodą. Dumbledore będzie bardziej zakłopotany, jeżeli Mistrz Eliksirów do niego nie przyjdzie. Niech go szlag!

*Kiścien (ang. Leucothoe) - Krzew dorastający do 0,5-0,7 m; zimozielony.  
**Szachownica pontyjska (ang. Fritillaria pontica) - Wysokość: do 40cm; Termin kwitnienia: lipiec – tylko takie informacje znalazłam. Tutaj powstaje pytanie czy autorka „Jabłoni" miała inne, czy nie sprawdziła i zrobiła błąd w ficku.  
***Konstrukt – logiczna struktura powstała w czyimś umyśle.  
****Spode – marka doskonałej, angielskiej porcelany.  
*****Oryginalny tytuł to "The pitch", ale większość jego tłumaczeń nie pasuje to fabuły. Jeśli macie lepszy pomysł, chętnie go poznam. ; d


	6. Kolejne niespodziewane spotkanie

Harry siedział w „Czernicy" - winiarni otwartej rok temu przez starszego brata Justina Fincha - Fletchleya. Złoty Chłopiec trzymał w dłoni kieliszek. Na stole przed nim leżała książka.

W środku panowała miła atmosfera. O siódmej trzydzieści pięć wieczorem zaczęli przybywać klienci.  
Potter miał dużo czasu na zapoznanie się z pełnym nowych potraw menu. Serwowano tu mugolskie piwa i wina, ale także czarodziejskie specjały.

Ceny były wysokie i najwyraźniej miało to na celu przyciągnięcie młodych, arystokratycznych par. Mimo to Harry zauważył kilkoro starszych czarodziejów, którzy z przyjemnością jedli serwowane potrawy.

Na początku karty znajdował się cennik owoców. Chłopak uznał, że ich niskie ceny to sprytny plan na przyciągnięcie większej ilości klientów. Ci z kolei mieli stworzyć złudzenie, jakoby bar tętnił życiem. Mimo wszystko potrawy wyglądały i pachniały wspaniale.  
Potter zastanawiał się, czy Severus w ogóle przyjdzie. Pocieszała go myśl, że nie jest jedynym, który siedzi tutaj sam. Było tu kilka czarownic jedzących samotnie przy stolikach i kilku czarodziejów, którzy zajmowali krzesła przy barze.  
Harry był zadowolony, że wybrał to miejsce. Był tu tylko raz, kiedy Justin zaprosił go przed otwarciem, by wyraził swoją opinię na temat wystroju wnętrza. Teraz uznał bar za idealny. Nie przychodzili do niego uczniowie Hogwartu, co było dobre dla Severusa, który zresztą powinien już być na miejscu.

Chłopak czuł ekscytację na myśl, że Snape się pojawi. Gdy jednak pomyślał o nim jak o swoim profesorze, poczuł się nieco zakłopotany. Mężczyzna z pewnością niezbyt dobrze zniósłby fakt, że został okłamany, ale nie było mowy, aby Harry wyznał mu prawdę.

Ponadto Potter obiecał być tu przez następne trzy weekendy i miał zamiar okazać przynajmniej tyle uprzejmości, żeby to zrobić.  
Chłopak spędził następne dwadzieścia minut czytając i powoli popijając swój napój.  
Uczucie zakłopotania znikało powoli, zastąpione rozczarowaniem, które wywołało nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi.

Harry był zdumiony, że emocje wywołują rzeczywiste, fizyczne doznania.  
Wszystko zniknęło, gdy Potter zobaczył Severusa, idącego wprost do jego stolika. Serce chłopaka zaczęło bić z zawrotną szybkością. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał być zadowolony z ich ostatniego spotkania, skoro przyszedł. Uśmiech mimowolnie wykwitł na twarzy Złotego Chłopca.  
- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem – powiedział Snape, siadając na krześle przy stoliku.  
- Przyszedłem godzinę wcześniej, więc sądzę, że jesteś na czas. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Czego się napijesz?  
Potter wrócił z napojami, stawiając je na stole. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos.  
- Severusie, co za niespodzianka! – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski. Wszedł po schodach, minął Złotego Chłopca i podszedł do ich stolika. – Nie wiedziałem, że odwiedzasz takie miejsca.  
Snape wziął swoje piwo, upił łyk i odchylił się na krześle, patrząc na arystokratę.  
Blondyn uniósł brew, a jego wargi drgnęły. Spojrzał na towarzysza Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Jestem tu z przyjacielem – mruknął Severus, odstawiając piwo i zlizując z warg pianę. Po chwili rzucił okiem na Harry'ego. – Nie, nie przedstawię cię – dodał druzgocąco Snape. Lucjusz przyjrzał się Potterowi. Oczy Złotego Chłopca rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z zamiarów mężczyzny.

Malfoy jest gejem albo przynajmniej Bi! Ojciec Draco właśnie zamierzał go poderwać!  
Chłopak miał ochotę się roześmiać, podczas gdy jego mózg usiłował przetworzyć nadmiar informacji.  
- Jest mój, Lucjuszu – powiedział stanowczo Snape, sięgając ręką przez stół i chwytając zaborczo dłoń Harry'ego.  
Potter splótł palce z palcami Severusa, delektując się ciepłem drugiego ciała i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.  
Malfoy chwycił krzesło stojące obok sąsiedniej ławy. Obrócił je, ustawiając przy ich stoliku, po czym usiadł na nim okrakiem. Położył ramiona na oparciu mebla. Napięte mięśnie jego ud były doskonale widoczne przez jedwabną szatę. Lucjusz nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego.  
- Jesteś aż tak zaborczy, Severusie? On jest wspaniały – stwierdził, patrząc z podziwem na Pottera. – Jecie tu? Dołączę do was – powiedział stanowczo.

Chłopak patrzył, jak Snape zaciska wargi. Chciał zjeść w tym miejscu, ale Malfoy najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się odczepić. Mówi się trudno.  
- Niestety, przyszliśmy się tylko napić – mruknął Złoty Chłopiec. – W domu ugotuję coś dla Severusa.  
Mistrz Eliksirów i arystokrata spojrzeli na niego.  
- Lubię gotować – stwierdził po prostu Harry.  
- Nie masz skrzatów domowych?  
Chłopak usłyszał kpinę w głosie Malfoya.

- Jestem pewien, że mój skrzat byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc coś dla nas ugotować. Jednakże będę dużo bardziej usatysfakcjonowany, jeżeli sam zaspokoję mojego partnera – powiedział sugestywnie Potter, unosząc dłoń Snape'a i przysuwając ją do swoich ust.

Delikatnie potarł wargami wskazujący palec profesora. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Severusa, umyślnie ignorując Malfoya.  
Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów pociemniały, a mężczyzna delikatnie cofnął dłoń. Harry zareagował natychmiast, chwytając palec ustami. Bawił się nim chwilę, przesuwając językiem po ciepłej skórze. Przygryzł delikatnie przed wypuszczeniem go z ust, po czym wycofał się na swoje miejsce.

Przy stole można było niemal poczuć zapach podniecenia.

- Co dla mnie przygotujesz? – zapytał Snape niskim głosem.  
- Sądzę, że coś ostrego – szepnął Harry, pocierając łydką o nogę Severusa.  
Lucjusz zakaszlał, chcąc oczyścić gardło. Potter spojrzał na niego i zarumienił się.  
- Coś usmażę, a na deser mam lody orzechowe – mruknął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Malfoya.  
- Brzmi smakowicie – stwierdził arystokrata, przesuwając wzrokiem po ciele Gryfona. Po chwili wstał z krzesła. – Czas na mnie.

Pochylił się nad Złotym Chłopcem i, gdy spojrzał ostro na Snape'a, przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.  
- Niedługo urządzam małe przyjęcie. Musisz przyjść… - Blondyn czekał, by chłopak się przedstawił.

- Aleks Johnson.

Mężczyźni podali sobie ręce.

_To może okazać się interesu__jące._

- Lucjusz Malfoy. Nie mogę się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania, Aleks. – Arystokrata skinął głową i oddalił się z uśmiechem.  
- Jest przystojny, ale nie chcesz go znać – stwierdził chłodno Snape. Wciąż zaciskał wargi.  
- Były kochanek? – zapytał Harry.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem się na to odważył. Severus parsknął, nie udzielając odpowiedzi.  
- Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że Malfoy preferuje mężczyzn – powiedział Potter. – Jego żona jest niesamowicie piękna – dodał.  
- Tak, są doskonałą parą – potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów.  
- Ale?

- Uważasz, że jest jakieś „ale"?  
- Flirtuje z partnerami innych ludzi – powiedział Harry. – Otwarcie. To właśnie jest to „ale".  
Snape odchylił się na swoim krześle i wziął łyk piwa.  
- Jesteś zainteresowany?  
- Nim? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopak.  
- Nie zniechęciłeś go za bardzo. Przypuszczam, że był tak twardy, jak ja. To przedstawienie było dla mnie czy dla niego? – powiedział oschle Severus.  
Potter dokończył napój i wstał.  
- Idę do domu. Usmażę coś, a potem zjem lody. Później zamierzam skonsumować ciebie. Idziesz?  
Snape spojrzał na chłopaka. Chwycił szklankę i wypił jej zawartość. Harry poczuł, że twardnieje jedynie od samego patrzenia na gardło mężczyzny, gdy ten przełykał.  
- Wygląda na to, że tak.

Severus uśmiechnął się znacząco, po czym obaj mężczyźni opuścili bar.

Mistrz Eliksirów był zaskoczony, gdy Aleks zabrał go na rynek. Światła wciąż były włączone, choć większość straganów na noc została zamknięta.  
Harry rozmawiał chwilę z rzeźnikiem, przekonując go do opuszczenia ceny jakiegoś pierwszorzędnego befsztyka. Chwilę później przekomarzał się z zielarzem, by kupić taniej doskonałe warzywa.  
Chłopak odwrócił się do Snape'a z uśmiechem na ustach.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Chciałem zamówić coś w barze, ale nie miałem zamiaru dzielić się tobą z Malfoyem. Nie dam rady przyrządzić czegoś doskonałego z tego, co mamy, ale mogę ugotować coś na szybko. Martwiłem się, że nie dostaniemy dobrych produktów o tej porze, ale nie jest tak źle.  
Zatrzymali się przy budce z alkoholem, gdzie Severus nalegał na kupno dobrego, czerwonego wina.

Spacer przez wioskę był zadziwiająco przyjemny.  
Wkrótce byli w małym mieszkaniu Pottera. Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył wino, by wpuścić do środka trochę powietrza. Złoty Chłopiec zajął się siekaniem warzyw. Snape patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chłopak pewnie władał nożem. Chociaż kawałki nie były tak równe i precyzyjne, wyglądało na to, że młodzieniec wie, co robi.  
Mężczyzna podszedł w kierunku Aleksa, by wyjąć z szafki sztućce i talerze. Ustawił je na stole znajdującym się po środku kuchni.  
- Masz dużo gości?  
- Nie w tej chwili – odpowiedział Harry. – Czemu pytasz?  
- To duży stół, jak na jednego człowieka – skomentował Snape.  
- Tak, ale nie mam jadalni. Poza tym podoba mi się pomysł o grupie przyjaciół siedzących przy stole, gdy ja gotuję. Można rozmawiać przy pracy i dobrze się bawić. Byłem u znajomych, którzy tak robią i naprawdę mi się podobało – powiedział Potter, myśląc o kuchni Weasleyów.

- Długo tu mieszkasz? – zapytał Severus.  
- Od roku, ale byłem naprawdę zajęty. To wino jest już gotowe do picia? – Złoty Chłopiec zmienił temat.  
- Nie bardzo, ale mniejsza z tym – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, napełniając kieliszek.  
- Lubię wypić drinka, kiedy gotuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
Przez wiele lat gotował dla Dursleyów. Przyrządzał ziemniaki, mięso i warzywa, które wybierała ciotka Petunia. Kucharzenie stało się nudnym obowiązkiem, chociaż Potter cieszył się, kiedy w zamian dostawał coś do jedzenia. Również w Norze pani Weasley wyglądała na zmęczoną, pichcąc i wykonując sto innych prac w tym samym czasie. Gdy Złoty Chłopiec przeniósł się do mieszkania Dereka, odkrył, że gotowanie może być relaksujące i zabawne. On i Andy kochali carry oraz chińską i tajlandzką kuchnię. Obydwaj zapoznali Harry'ego z kulinarnymi radościami tak łatwo, jak z innymi, bardziej prostolinijnymi przyjemnościami.

Jedzenie pachniało wspaniale – czerwone mięso i słodkie ziemniaki z dodatkiem imbiru i trawy cytrynowej.

Snape miał wątpliwości co do tego wieczoru. Z całą pewnością nie przypuszczał, że poczuje się aż tak zrelaksowany.  
Aleks szybko przełożył jedzenie na talerze i postawił je na stole. Severus dostawił koszyk z chlebem i kawałek kostki masła.  
Obaj mężczyźni usiedli i zjedli. Jedzenie było lekkie i delikatne. Po obfitych posiłkach w Hogwarcie, ta potrawa była doskonała.  
Mistrz Eliksirów otarł usta serwetką.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. – To było wyśmienite. Dziękuję.  
Harry cieszył się, że Snape jest tak zrelaksowany. Zrobił na nim wrażenie swoją potrawą, a przecież mężczyzna znał się na eliksirach jak mało kto.  
- To dobrze.

Potter wstał i odniósł talerze. Starszy mężczyzna zajął się koszykiem. Posprzątali wszystko, współpracując.

- Chcesz lodów?

Złoty Chłopiec odwrócił się do Severusa, przypominając sobie jego komentarz o preferowaniu słonego smaku. Jego wzrok przesunął się w dół, w kierunku ust Mistrza Eliksirów, by zobaczyć, jak ten oblizuje wargi. Nagle atmosfera zrobiła się gorąca i ciężka.  
- Mmm, chętnie – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
Drżącymi dłońmi Harry wyjął karton lodów. Napełnił dwie miseczki i obrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

W następnej chwili był już w ramionach Severusa. Język Mistrza Eliksirów pieścił wnętrze jego ust, podczas gdy Potter starał się utrzymać naczynia z lodami na wyciągniętych przed siebie rękach. Snape odsunął się i obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Mężczyzna wyciągnął miski z jego dłoni, odstawił je na bok i, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, znów wziął go w ramiona. Harry przysunął się bliżej, przemierzając dłońmi pierś Severusa, równocześnie pieszcząc ustami jego szyję. Uwielbiał czuć pod wargami jego ogoloną skórę, nie wspominając już o zapachu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów uwolnił koszulę Złotego Chłopca zza paska spodni, a po chwili zajął się guzikami. Serce Pottera waliło jak młot.

Snape wyciągnął rękę i wyjął łyżkę lodów z miseczki. Przesunął ją przed oczami Harry'ego i wsunął do swoich ust.  
- Hej! To niesprawiedliwe! – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, by następnie jęknąć, gdy Severus pochylił się i chwycił jego sutek między chłodne wargi. – Boże!  
Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł zrobić nic więcej ponad wypchnięcie bioder do przodu. Doskonale czuł erekcję mężczyzny wbijającą się w jego brzuch.

Snape chwycił jego pośladki, chcąc podnieść chłopaka. Potter automatycznie owinął nogi wokół jego bioder. Mistrz Eliksirów przeszedł dwa kroki, sadzając kochanka na kuchennym stole, po czym wygładził swoją koszulę. Harry pozwolił sobie opaść na stół, rozszerzając uda i rozkładając ręce w geście całkowitej uległości.  
- Merlinie, mógłbym cię wziąć na tym stole – wyszeptał Severus.  
Chłopak chciał go. Jego ciało było napięte z dzikiej potrzeby. Obiecał sobie jednak, że nie pozwoli się pieprzyć ani sam nie zrobi tego Snape'owi, dopóki ten nie pozna jego prawdziwej tożsamości.

W obliczu jego ochoty to wydawało się naprawdę głupie, ale wiedział, że dotrzyma obietnicy.  
Jego ręka szarpnęła się do rozporka i rozpięła zamek. Mistrz Eliksirów wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, a jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Harry obrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
- Ssij mnie – szepnął. – Chcę czuć twoje zimne usta wokół mnie i…  
Potter stracił wątek. Oczy Severusa błyszczały, gdy pochylał się, by ściągnąć buty i skarpetki młodszego czarodzieja. Z łatwością pozbył się też jego spodni. Harry leżał na stole z rozpiętą koszulą, nagi od pasa w dół, czując się jak w erotycznym piekle. Snape zjadł łyżkę lodów. Złoty Chłopiec jęknął. Mężczyzna zanurzył palce w miseczce, po czym wsunął je do ust Gryfona, a sam wziął do ust jego penisa.

Chłopak był tak pobudzony, że ledwie mógł to wytrzymać. Palce w jego ustach, to uczucie w dole brzucha… Severus wiedział, jak z nim grać i robił to.  
Harry jęknął głośno. Cieszył się każdą minutą do czasu orgazmu, gdy jego ciało wygięło się w łuk nad stołem, a jego dłonie po omacku wplątały się we włosy kochanka.  
Poczuł, że mężczyzna kładzie się na stole obok niego i w duchu dziękował Merlinowi, że kupił tak mocne meble. Odwrócił się do Snape'a z uśmiechem i został gwałtownie pocałowany, degustując własny smak w jego ustach.

Chłopak przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała Severusa, nie przerywając pocałunku. Uwielbiał czuć gorący, nabrzmiały z potrzeby członek tuż pod swoją dłonią. Mistrz Eliksirów poruszył się, wciąż pieszcząc podniebienie kochanka. Harry przesunął drugą rękę, by zająć się sutkami mężczyzny.  
Lubił, gdy Snape dyszał w jego usta.

Ciało Mistrza Eliksirów napięło się na chwilę przed orgazmem, a penis pulsował pod palcami Gryfona.

Severus usiadł i dłoń Pottera przesunęła się po jego piersi. Chłopak podniósł się, owijając ramiona wokół szyi kochanka. Przesunął dłoń, by polizać jego skórę. Po chwili wyciągnął się, by sięgnąć łyżeczkę roztopionych lodów i włożył ją do ust. Snape zaśmiał się i Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
- Kawy?

Mężczyzna zachichotał jeszcze raz i kiwnął głową. To był tak niespodziewany dźwięk, że Złoty Chłopiec poczuł się zaszczycony. Chłopak zszedł ze stołu i wciągnął spodnie. Jego koszula wciąż była rozpięta. Poczuł się seksowny i zadowolony z uwagi o kawie.  
Snape również stał, zapinając rozporek i pozostawiając odpiętą koszulę.  
- Wyglądasz seksownie. – Harry uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, zanosząc kawę do salonu.  
- Mam się zrewanżować?  
- Drań – mruknął wesoło chłopak.  
Usiedli na kanapie, popijając napój z filiżanek i zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej.  
- Zostajesz czy musisz wracać? – zapytał w końcu Potter, gdy pili drugą porcję kawy, teraz nieco gorzkiej.

Chłopak obserwował doskonale widoczne emocje na twarzy Severusa i przygotowywał się mentalnie na jego odpowiedź. To był ten moment. Snape pochylił się i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

- Aleks… Zanim zjawił się Lucjusz Cholerny Malfoy, miałem zamiar zobaczyć się z tobą tylko po to, by powiedzieć ci, że nasze spotkania to zły pomysł. Chciałem zaoszczędzić ci czekania na mnie przez następne trzy tygodnie.  
Harry jedynie na niego patrzył.

- Nie kłam – poprosił cicho Harry, zaskakując swojego towarzysza, który w odpowiedzi uniósł pytająco brew. – Miałeś nadzieję na ostatnie pieprzenie albo cokolwiek w tym stylu. Dopiero potem chciałeś mi o tym powiedzieć.  
Chłopak nie obwiniał go, więc Severus skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.  
- Masz rację, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na związek. Mój czas jest ograniczony i to nie było sprawiedliwe.  
Snape zamilkł, patrząc, jak Aleks wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni i kładzie ją na stoliku przed nimi.

- Nie możesz się związać, bo w końcu jak długo można pieprzyć kogoś, nie zdejmując koszuli? – zapytał cicho Potter.  
- Słucham? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów swoim najbardziej morderczym tonem.  
- Masz Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu – kontynuował Harry. – Nie sypiasz z innymi śmierciożercami, bo nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z tymi, którzy popierają filozofię Voldemorta. Nie możesz też związać się z żadnym z ludzi Dumbledore'a, żeby nie zdradzić się jako szpieg. Wężowaty i śmieciożercy muszą mieć do ciebie zaufanie…  
W jednej chwili różdżka Snape'a znalazła się na jego gardle.  
- Kim jesteś, do cholery?! Kto cię wysłał?! – warknął, przyciskając chłopaka do kanapy. Potter wciąż utrzymywał spokój.  
- Nikt mnie nie…

Różdżka przyciskała się coraz mocniej do jego szyi.  
- Twierdzisz, że twoja żałosna próba uwiedzenia mnie w Dziurawym Kotle nie była zaplanowana?  
- Tak! Nie!  
- Myślę, że ta odpowiedź wszystko mi wyjaśniła.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szyderczo, opierając się o krawędź niskiego stolika. Potter znajdował się w potrzasku – między ciałem Snape'a a kanapą - z różdżką wciąż naciskającą na jego gardło.  
Harry przełknął. Musiał być ostrożny.  
- Tak, to nie było zaplanowane. I nie uwodziłem…  
- A twój striptiz przy stole pięć minut po poznaniu mnie?  
- Chciałem tylko zdjąć bluzę!  
- Oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę?  
- Widziałeś mnie!

- Z pewnością. Towar był dobrze wyeksponowany.  
- Byliśmy w publicznym barze! To był przypadek…  
- Nie wierzę w przypadki. Kto cię wysłał?  
- Cholera! Nigdy nie poznałeś nikogo w barze? Nie wszystko jest spiskiem!  
- A jednak wiesz całkiem sporo o moim życiu – powiedział kwaśno Snape. – Nie zaprzeczysz, że wiedziałeś kim jestem.  
- Powiedziałem ci, że wiem, kim jesteś! Czytałem cholerne czasopismo o eliksirach! Rozmawialiśmy o tym!  
- Artykuł nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Zaprzeczasz, że znałeś mnie przed jego przeczytaniem?  
Harry westchnął. Podniósł rękę do twarzy, ale opuścił ją, gdy tylko Severus przycisnął mocniej różdżkę do jego gardła. Powinien był się nad tym poważnie zastanowić. Jego żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. Poczuł się jak idiota.

- Tak, wiedziałem kim jesteś. – Potter spojrzał w końcu na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Pracuję dla Dumbledore'a, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że będziesz w Dziurawym Kotle ani że nasze spotkanie skończy się najgorętszym seksem w moim życiu. I, jasna cholera, nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Chciałem jedynie kontynuować nasze spotkania.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Zdefiniuj „pracuję dla Dumbledore'a". – Mężczyzna zignorował resztę wyznania.  
- Jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa – powiedział Harry.  
- Mogę zabrać cię teraz do Voldemorta – zagroził Snape.  
- Możesz – zgodził się chłopak.  
- Albo do Dumbledore'a.  
- Tak.

- Załóż buty – ponaglił Severus.  
Złoty Chłopiec zaczął się ubierać, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów robi to samo. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak zamierza to rozegrać. Wciągnął mężczyznę w beznadziejną sytuację. 

Snape włożył do kieszeni dwie różdżki i ruszył drogą do Hogwartu. Powietrze było zimne i wilgotne. To nieco złagodziło ciężką atmosferę, chociaż Harry zastanawiał się, jak zareaguje Dumbledore.  
Zauważył, że Severus pozwala mu iść przodem, sprawdzając czy zna drogę do gabinetu dyrektora. Chłopak podszedł do gargulca i wyszeptał hasło. Zobaczył szok na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy kamienny posąg odsunął się na bok.  
- Severus! Wejdź! Czekolady? – zapytał dyrektor, gdy mężczyźni weszli do środka. Czarodziej miał na sobie żółtą, welurową szatę we fioletowe gwiazdy. – Jesteś z przyjacielem! Przedstaw nas.

Dumbledore patrzył na nich wesoło, a Snape wciąż przyciskał różdżkę do pleców chłopaka.  
- Ten człowiek mówi, że cię zna i należy do Zakonu Feniksa – warknął Snape. – Spodziewasz się, że co teraz zrobię? – zapytał Aleksa.

- Daj mu moją różdżkę – odpowiedział Harry.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale spełnił prośbę.  
Starzec chwycił ją, obrócił i powąchał, po czym spojrzał ostro na chłopaka.  
- Jabłoń – powiedział cicho. – Jaki rdzeń?  
Fawkes wzbił się w powietrze, przeleciał przez gabinet i usiadł na ramieniu Pottera. Ku zdziwieniu Snape'a, Złoty Chłopiec pogłaskał ptaka.  
- Pióro Fawkes'a.  
- W takim razie ten człowiek naprawdę należy do Zakonu – potwierdził Dumbledore.  
Severus opuścił różdżkę.  
- Poznajesz go? Nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałam – powiedział niedowierzająco.  
- Wyglądam inaczej i to nie jest moje prawdziwe nazwisko – dodał Harry. – Poza tym Albus z całą pewnością ma dziesiątki… setki ludzi w Zakonie, bo inaczej wszyscy bylibyśmy w głębokim gównie.

- Obawiam się, że nie setki – powiedział dyrektor, siadając w swoim fotelu.

Pochylił się, by zwrócić Potterowi różdżkę.  
- Usiądźcie – zarządził, wyczarowując tacę.

Po chwili podał Severusowi filiżankę swojej ulubionej herbaty, co mężczyzna wyczuł po aromacie.  
Dumbledore pił powoli, obserwując obu mężczyzn. Najwyraźniej grał na zwłokę.  
- Mogę za niego poręczyć – powiedział w końcu i kiwnął głową w stronę Aleksa. – Chociaż nie rozumiem, jak udało ci się przyprowadzić go tutaj – sprowokował.  
- Jesteśmy w związku – stwierdził stanowczo Harry.  
- To tylko trochę seksualnego kontaktu – poprawił Snape.  
Dumbledore patrzył na nich, unosząc brew.  
- Dlaczego chciałeś upewnić się, że jest w Zakonie, skoro to tylko seksualna schadzka? – zapytał.  
- Ponieważ nie może zdjąć koszuli – odpowiedział szybko Potter.

- Słucham? – zapytał dyrektor.  
- Chodziło o Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Prawie zerwaliśmy, bo Severus nie chciał zdjąć koszuli. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe!  
- A to, co ty robisz?  
Harry wzdrygnął się.  
- Jest coś między nami – powiedział cicho. – Chciałem to kontynuować i mam nadzieję, że Severus też. Jest ze mną bezpieczny.  
- Bezpieczny? – Oczy Dumbledore'a zwęziły się. – Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Twoja tożsamość…  
- Musi pozostać tajna. Przynajmniej teraz – przerwał Potter.  
- Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał Snape z ciekawością.

- Ufam, ale jeśli ten związek ma narazić cię na niebezpieczeństwo, nie mogę się zgodzić – dodał.  
Powrócił do powolnego popijania swojej herbaty.  
- Albusie – zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Aleks ma cel, a seks z nim jest dobry i to mało prawdopodobne, żebym dostał coś tak doskonałego gdzie indziej. Na pewno będziesz zadowolony, jeśli ci powiem, że te spotkania wpływają na mnie pozytywnie. Jeśli jestem bezpieczny, co stoi na przeszkodzie?

- Z pewnością będziecie mogli realizować swoje seksualne interesy w innych miejscach. Przepraszam, że nie doceniłem faktu, iż wciąż jesteś młodym i energicznym człowiekiem.

Harry prychnął i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
- Dobre słowo – wymamrotał, przypominając sobie ich spotkania.

- On jest przydatny…  
- Dzięki – powiedział Harry z udawanym oburzeniem.  
- Może mógłbym polubić więcej niż tylko seks. Potrzebuję czasu – stwierdził spokojnie Severus.

Potter nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zakwitł na jego twarzy.  
- Ja też – przytaknął.  
Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał na dyrektora.  
- Sir, rozumiem i doceniam pańskie obawy. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by Severus był bezpieczny i dam mu znać, kiedy tylko będę wolny.  
Dumbledore nie mógł być nieświadomy mrowienia magii między mężczyznami, pełnej przyjemności i zainteresowania. Gdyby odmówił, Snape poczułby się zdradzony.  
- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – powiedział cicho. – Skrzywdziłbym was obu, a nie chcę tego, moi chłopcy.  
Severus spojrzał na niego.  
- To nie wpłynie na moją rolę jako szpiega?  
- Nie.

- Poza tym jestem na tyle dorosły, że mogę sam decydować o swoim życiu, Albusie. Dziękuję za twój czas i przepraszam, że cię niepokoiliśmy.  
Obaj mężczyźni wstali. Dumbledore również.  
- Życzę wam jak najlepiej, moi drodzy. To jedyne, co mogę zrobić.  
Harry skinął głową, widząc zmartwienie dyrektora.

Potter i Snape schodzili po schodach.  
- On naprawdę cię kocha – powiedział łagodnie chłopak.  
- Nie patrzył tak na mnie przez długi czas – odrzekł Severus.  
- Być może… - zaczął Złoty Chłopiec.  
Dotarli na parter. Mężczyzna przyparł Harry'ego do ściany i pocałował go.  
- Musisz być odważny – powiedział.  
- Co? – zapytał Potter.  
- Działasz dla Zakonu z ukrycia, więc dlaczego teraz tak się boisz? To do ciebie nie pasuje.  
Mistrz Eliksirów przysunął się bliżej i uniósł lekko Pottera - tak, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie.

Chłopak cieszył się, że Snape przypiera go do ściany. Jego nogi zmiękły. Jęknął, ocierając się o napięte ciało swojego potencjalnego kochanka.  
- Jesteś dla mnie ważny – wysapał. – Martwię się.  
- Potrafię się sobą zająć – powiedział Severus, pochylając się i kąsając szyję Harry'ego. Wycofał się, przesuwając palcem po zrobionym właśnie śladzie.  
- Jest zbyt późno, żebym z tobą wrócił. Zostanę tutaj.  
Złoty Chłopiec skinął głową.  
- Jesteś wolny w przyszłym tygodniu? Wyślę sowę.  
- Zrób to.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i pocałował go raz jeszcze przed odejściem. Chłopak został sam, twardy i niezaspokojony. Zastanawiał się, jak dotrzeć do Snape'a jako Harry Potter, żeby wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

_*Czernica (ang. The Tufted Duck) – ptak z rodziny kaczkowatych. _


	7. Przyjaciele

Kolejne tygodnie okazały się być najcięższymi w życiu Harry'ego. Chodził na normalne lekcje, prowadził swoje własne zajęcia, a także starał się o urlop. Dodatkowo biegał każdego ranka.

Był jeszcze jego związek z Severusem. Mężczyźni spotykali się w piątkowe lub sobotnie wieczory i spędzali ze sobą połowę następnego dnia. Jeśli mieli czas, widywali się także w środy. Seks był niesamowicie namiętny. Złoty Chłopiec zdecydował, że Snape jest najbardziej zadziwiającym kochankiem w całym czarodziejskim świecie: zmysłowy, silny, gwałtowny. W połowie był zdesperowany, by osiągnąć cel, który sobie wyznaczył. Z kolei jego druga połówka cieszyła się z fantastycznych orgazmów i chwil, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów pieścił jego ciało ustami, językiem, dłońmi, palcami…

Harry z zaskoczeniem przyjął fakt, że jego i Severusa nie łączy jedynie seks.

Mugolskie kino odkrył podczas wakacji w Brighton.** Jako dziecko nigdy nie był na żadnym seansie, ale czasem oglądał telewizję u Dursleyów. Zwykle podczas parzenia herbaty, mycia podłogi czy wykonywania jakiegokolwiek innego domowego zajęcia.

Duży ekran był zdecydowanie zachwycający. Po ich drugim wspólnym weekendzie, do Pottera dotarła informacja, że film, którego nie mógł się doczekać przez całe lato, miał premierę w Edynburgu.*** Z niepokojem pytał Snape'a o wyjście do kina. W końcu sama propozycja rozwiewała wszelkie wątpliwości, jakoby spotykał się z mężczyzną wyłącznie dla seksu.

Chociaż Severus był czarodziejem półkrwi, spędził większość życia w magicznym świecie i nigdy nie widział filmu. Był zarówno zafascynowany, jak i wstrząśnięty. Po seansie zasypał Harry'ego pytaniami, chcąc ustalić co było prawdą, a co fikcją.

_Jak, u licha, ludzie latali w powietrzu bez użycia mioteł? _

Potter nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, ale rozmowa niewątpliwie poprawiła ich wzajemne relacje, z czego Złoty Chłopiec był niezmiernie zadowolony.

Chodzili do kina w każdą środę. Potter teleportował ich po całym kraju, w pogoni za doskonałymi produkcjami. Prawdę mówiąc wszystkie filmy były warte obejrzenia. Te kiepskie sprawiały, że Snape używał swojego ciętego języka. W konsekwencji chłopak pokładał się ze śmiechu.

Zawsze po powrocie uprawiali wspaniały seks, chociaż Mistrz Eliksirów musiał później wracać do Hogwartu.

Harry zresztą też.

Gryfon był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy kilku innych uczniów dołączyło do niego w czasie porannego biegu. Byli to ludzie z grupy tworzącej dziennik. Z początku było ich sporo, ale wykruszyli się wraz ze spadkiem entuzjazmu. Znalazło się też kilka osób, które chciały poprawić kondycję, więc Potter zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o utworzenie siłowni. Ku jego zdziwieniu, dyrektor wyraził zgodę.

Większość jego uczniów i przyjaciół z dormitorium spróbowała albo biegów, albo podnoszenia ciężarów.

Neville był najbardziej niezgrabnym biegaczem, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

- To od kopania – powiedział Longbottom, uśmiechając się. – Mam silne ramiona i nogi, widzisz?

Złoty Chłopiec widywał w siłowni nawet Snape'a, choć mężczyzna nigdy nie przyłączył się do joggingu. Potter za każdym razem odwracał wzrok, żeby nie zacząć się ślinić.

Gdy jego klasa została wykryta, chłopak musiał porozmawiać od serca z Ronem i Hermioną. Było ciężko, ale poszło dużo lepiej niż oczekiwał.

Któregoś dnia na porannej lekcji panna Granger zajrzała chłopakowi przez ramię.

- Czary uzupełniające to nie najlepsza nazwa, jeśli chcesz wykręcić się od szlabanu ze Snape'em – powiedziała półgłosem. – Poza tym - kto uwierzy, że naprawdę ich potrzebujesz?

Harry zdjął dłoń przyjaciółki ze swojego ramienia, ściskając ją lekko.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą i Ronem – powiedział. – Możemy się spotkać na przerwie? – dodał.

- Jasne. Ron, jesteś wolny po lekcji czy masz jakieś sprawozdania do napisania? – zapytała poważnie dziewczyna.

W końcu Weasley często odkładał ważne sprawy na później.

- Mam czas. Później skończę moje wypracowanie z Zaklęć. Gdzie się spotkamy?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza. Było zdecydowanie za późno na zmianę charakteru rudzielca.

- W dormitorium – stwierdził Harry, patrząc na Rona.

Wiedział, że chłopak będzie wolał skończyć swoją pracę tam niż w bibliotece.

W czasie przerwy Potter dołączył do przyjaciół, którzy czekali już w sypialni chłopców na łóżku Rona. Rudzielec zaoferował mu kawałek owocowego ciasta. Złoty Chłopiec przyjął je z ochotą.

- Twoja mama jest genialną kucharką – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. Kilka chwil później zebrał się w sobie. – Moje zajęcia dotyczą czarów uzupełniających – zaczął.

- Ta nazwa jest głupia – powiedział Weasley, konsumując własny kawałek. – Dumbledore ją wymyślił?

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się.

- Uch, Ron, twoje zęby są oblepione ciastem – skrzywiła się Hermiona.

- Nazwa to mój pomysł. Mam własną klasę.

- Super, chłopie! – zawołał Ron. – Które dni są dla nas?

- Żadne – powiedział Potter. – Nie potrzebujecie tego. W zasadzie w klasie jest tylko pół tuzina osób.

- I tak chciałbym wpaść – ciągnął Weasley. – Może być fajnie.

- Kto jest w tej klasie, Harry?

- Nie mogę wam jeszcze powiedzieć – stwierdził Złoty Chłopiec z zakłopotaniem. – Zgodziliśmy się nie rozpowiadać ani o sobie nawzajem, ani o zajęciach.

Ron przybrał wojowniczą postawę, więc Złoty Chłopiec zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ugasić lont, który z pewnością wywoła wkrótce eksplozję.

- Jesteś nauczycielem - możesz nam powiedzieć. Chyba, że nam nie ufasz?

- Ufam – westchnął młodzieniec – ale obiecałem, Ron.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Czego uczysz, skoro oni tego potrzebują, a my nie? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry opowiedział im - tak samo jak Dumbledore'owi - o metodach nauczania w Hogwarcie i osobach, które potrzebują dodatkowych zajęć.

Ron słuchał w ciszy, a następnie powiedział zajadle:

- Nie potrzebujemy tego, ponieważ Hermiona jest błyskotliwa i czerpie wiedzę z książek, a ja, przeciętny czarodziej, jestem za kiepski do tych zajęć.

Złoty Chłopiec poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi.

- Ron…

Weasley uciszył go gestem.

- Nie martw się, kumplu. Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?

Harry chwycił go za rękę.

- Masz rację – przyznał. – Twój poziom mocy jest średni, ale…

Rudzielec spróbował się wyrwać, ale Potter trzymał za mocno.

- Magia to nie wszystko. Nie jest potrzebna do wygrania wojny ani do niczego innego. - Uniósł podbródek przyjaciela. - Jesteś genialnym strategiem, kumplu. To z pewnością nam się przyda. Z tego, co widzę, planowanie tej wojny jest naprawdę gównianym zajęciem. Reagujemy, zamiast przejąć inicjatywę. Jestem niezły w akcjach typu bierz-i-leć, ale moim problemem jest zbyt duża impulsywność. Wiem, że wcześniej zawsze wciągałem cię w takie sprawy, ale teraz potrzebuję cię obok mnie. Chcę, żebyś przyglądał się wszystkiemu i planował, co powinniśmy zrobić. Nie obchodzi mnie poziom twojej magii. Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, że jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani i mieć u boku człowieka, któremu naprawdę mogę ufać. Może nie będziesz uczestniczył w moich zajęciach, ale twoja praca będzie najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Ron patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym skinął wolno głową. Jego wzrok był ciepły. Chłopak niepewnie poklepał przyjaciela po plecach, a Harry odwzajemnił ten gest i spojrzał na Hermionę, która się do nich uśmiechała.

- Mugole mają układanki, które pomagają strategom – powiedziała. – Poproszę mamę, żeby mi kilka przysłała. Udoskonalisz swoje umiejętności, a kiedy Harry o coś cię zapyta, natychmiast będziesz mógł mu pomóc.

- Dzięki – mruknął Ron, wskakując na łóżko. Przeturlał się na drugą stronę i sięgnął po torebkę fasolek Bertiego Botta. – Przejrzę książki i poszukam czegoś o bitwach, które stoczono na terenie Hogwartu. Może coś się przyda – dodał.

Hermiona pochyliła się i pocałowała go przelotnie.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, dziś w nocy masz dostęp do moich spodni! – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do rudzielca. – Właśnie podjąłeś się przeczytania książki!

- Mogę dostawać taką nagrodę za każdą kolejną? – Ron zarumienił się. Harry patrzył na nich z rozbawieniem, krzyżując nogi.

- Myślę, że pójdę jak najdalej od was, bezbożnicy. – Potter uśmiechnął się, wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

- Nie musisz iść – zaczęła Hermiona.

Weasley jęknął. Harry roześmiał się głośno.

- Ron znalazł wolny i _twardy_ termin. Mimo że lubię mężczyzn, nie zostanę tu, żeby pomóc, ale dzięki – dodał cicho, widząc, że rudzielec schował głowę pod poduszkę. – Będę mógł poprosić cię później o kilka przysług, Miona?

- Nie, jeśli chodzi o to, co zrobię z Ronem za kilka minut, ale i tak cię kocham, Harry.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

Harry wyciągnął ręce do przodu, jakby chciał ochronić się przed atakiem.

- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, kobieto! To jest tylko w twoim umyśle!

Panna Granger rzuciła w niego poduszką.

Weasley nagle spojrzał w górę. Jego mózg najwyraźniej odłączył się w końcu od penisa.

- Hej! Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś…

Potter wyszedł za drzwi. Po chwili wsunął głowę do środka.

- Że lubię mężczyzn? O, tak.

Chwilę przed tym, jak zamknął za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze Hermionę gromiącą rudzielca:

- Doprawdy, Ron! Nie mów, że nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy!

Zbliżało się Halloween. Harry powrócił myślami do pierwszej lekcji ze swoją klasą.

We wtorek siedział w sali i z niepokojem oczekiwał na swoich uczniów. Zastanawiał się, kto przyjdzie. Był pewny, że zobaczy Neville'a i Padmę. Ernie i Eloise prawdopodobnie również się pojawią. Jego niepewność skupiła się raczej na _kolegach_ ze Slytherinu. Poczuł olbrzymią ulgę, gdy Malfoy wkroczył do klasy chwilę przed Snape'em.

Potter ustawił ławki w prostokąt, by wszyscy mogli usiąść razem. Na środku złączonych stolików leżała kupka czystych kartek i kilka długopisów. Gdy wszyscy usiedli, chłopak rozpoczął zajęcia.

- Dobry wieczór. Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. - Złoty Chłopiec zauważył, że wargi Draco drgnęły, ale utrzymał spokojny ton głosu. – Na dzisiejszej lekcji dostaniecie do wykonania dwa zdania. Najpierw zbierzemy potrzebne informacje, a potem zabierzemy się za magię bezróżdżkową.

Harry wyczuł zarówno ciekawość, jak i niepewność zgromadzonych.

- Cóż, nie twierdzę, że wszystkim uda się to zrobić za pierwszym razem. Nie myślcie, że to przyjdzie samo - ni stąd ni zowąd. Nie zniechęcajcie się, jeśli inni opanują to przed wami. Zabrzmię banalnie, ale to nie jest wyścig. Ktoś będzie pierwszy, więc ktoś musi być ostatni, ale jestem pewien, że w końcu wszyscy to opanujecie.

Potter spojrzał na nich; Eloise skinęła nieśmiało głową, Ernie uśmiechnął się, a na twarzy Padmy malowały się wątpliwości.

- Zaczynamy. Weźcie długopis i trzy kawałki papieru. Na jednym kawałku napiszcie, w czym jesteście najlepsi. To nie musi dotyczyć szkoły. Może to być Quidditch, gotowanie albo bycie prawdziwym przyjacielem. Cokolwiek, co jest waszą mocną stroną. Na drugim możecie napisać jakieś pierdoły. – Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł chichot Padmy i prychnięcie Neville'a. – Na ostatniej kartce napiszcie, co chcecie robić po siedemdziesiątce. Macie na to trzy minuty.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego oniemiali.

- Szybko. Macie tylko sto osiemdziesiąt sekund!

Każdy chwycił za materiały.

- Co to w ogóle jest? - zakpił Malfoy, obracając długopis w palcach.

- Sto sześćdziesiąt sekund. Użyj tego, Draco, później wyjaśnię.

- Ale to nie jest nawet pergamin!

- Nie, nie jest. Sto czterdzieści pięć sekund!

Czas się skończył. Wszyscy odłożyli długopisy. Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Pamiętajcie, że nie możecie przekazywać żadnych informacji nikomu z poza tej sali. – Uczniowie kiwnęli głowami, więc chłopak kontynuował. – Moglibyście ułożyć je na środku?

- Co zamierza pan z nimi zrobić, panie Potter? – zapytał Snape, chwytając w dłonie swoje notatki.

Mężczyzna wahał się. Nie wiedział czy położyć kartki na stercie, czy nie – Harry to zauważył.

- Możecie przejrzeć wszystkie…

- Przecież to sekret! – zakwiliła panna Patil.

- Myślisz, że mógłbym kogoś skrzywdzić? – zapytał Harry. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po chwili potrząsnęła przecząco głową. – Zaufaj mi. Jeśli ktoś ujawni cokolwiek pod koniec sesji, poproszę Severusa, żeby rzucił na każdego zaklęcie zapomnienia – powiedział, patrząc na wszystkich po kolei. - Czy to jest wystarczająco sprawiedliwe?

Uczniowie wiercili się na krzesłach.

- Podejrzewam, że zapisaliście rzeczy, których nie będę chciał pamiętać – powiedział leniwie Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry zrozumiał.

- Rzecz w tym – zaczął – że Severus jest znany jako jeden z najlepszych legilimentów w kraju, więc byłoby najlepiej, gdyby to on rzucił zaklęcie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że może mieszać w umysłach każdego z nas w dowolnej chwili, mógł dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co napisaliście.

Chłopak miał ochotę roześmiać się głośno, widząc przerażenie na twarzach zgromadzonych. Tylko Draco i Neville pozostali opanowani.

- Dlaczego musieliśmy użyć gorszego papieru i tego… czegoś? - zapytał Malfoy, zmieniając temat.

- Te rzeczy nazywane są długopisami - po chłopaku, który je wymyślił. Albo raczej piórami.

- Są mugolskie. To szkoła dla czarodziejów i czarownic. Dlaczego używamy tych okropnych przedmiotów?

- Działają.

- No i?

- Mugole też używali gęsich piór, dopóki nie wynaleźli czegoś lepszego. Nie szczędzili wysiłków. Długopisy są tak tanie, że organizacje charytatywne wysyłają je do ludzi, żeby wypełniali nimi czeki. Dzięki technologii dotarli na księżyc i opracowali markę długopisów, którymi można pisać, będą do góry nogami. Można kupić pióra, które piszą pod wodą. Mugole wciąż opracowują nowe modele. Dlaczego czarodzieje, którzy w przeciwieństwie do mugoli, mają moc, używają starego, gęsiego pióra? Jeśli istnieje dobry powód, o którym nie wiem, ponieważ nie jestem całkowicie obeznany z czarodziejskim światem, to w porządku, ale chciałbym go poznać. A jeśli go nie ma, to dlaczego nie mielibyśmy skorzystać z mugolskich wynalazków i ulepszyć je czarami? To wyjdzie na naszą korzyść.

Zapadła cisza.

- Dobrze, kontynuujmy – powiedział Harry, patrząc na Snape'a. – Możesz umieścić swoją kartkę na kupce, Severusie?

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął swoje kartki i dołożył je do reszty.

Potter wyciągnął rękę nad stos papierów. Wszystkie uniosły się do góry, by po chwili ponownie opaść na blat.

- Hej! – zawołał Ernie. – Pismo się zmieniło!

Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Są jak pisane na maszynie, więc nie będziecie wiedzieli, która do kogo należy. Ernie, weź jedną kartkę i przeczytaj nam głośno.

- _Prowadzenie własnej firmy zajmującej się roślinami. _

- Osoba po lewej, czyli w tym wypadku Eloise, musi zgadnąć kto to napisał i w jakiej kategorii. Myślę, że ostatni kawałek będzie oczywisty.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się, a panna Midgen mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

- To Neville, prawda? To jego plany.

Longbottom potwierdził, rumieniąc się nieznacznie, ale wciąż trzymał podniesioną wysoko głowę.

- A więc to chcesz osiągnąć w życiu – prychnął Malfoy.

- Najlepsze firmy są bardzo opłacalne – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – Możesz zbić fortunę, jeśli będziesz hodował rzadkie rośliny potrzebne do eliksirów.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na profesora w kompletnym szoku.

- Dziękuję, sir – wyjąkał Neville.

- To tylko stwierdzenie faktu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

- Tutaj zwracamy się do siebie po imieniu, pamiętasz, Neville? – przypomniał łagodnie Harry. – Dobrze, Eloise, czytaj następną.

- _Eliksiry _– odczytała dziewczyna.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Snape'a.

- To nie ja – zaprzeczył Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie uważasz, że jesteś najlepszy z eliksirów? – zapytał zaskoczony Draco.

- Zapewne dzięki tej głupiej grze dowiesz się, co uważam za swoją mocną stronę – odpowiedział ze znudzeniem Snape. – Zakładam, że Long… Neville jest autorem?

- Niewinny – powiedział chłopak, unosząc głowę lekko do góry.

Mimo rumieńców, w jego oczach widać było złość.

- Myślisz, że jesteś w czymś jeszcze gorszy niż w eliksirach? – zapytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.

Harry zakasłał.

- Ja to napisałem – pisnął Ernie.

Snape spojrzał na niego.

- Panie McMillan…

- Ernie – wtrącił Potter.

Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Ernie, chociaż nie dopuściłbym cię do OWUTemów z eliksirów, nawet jeśli bardzo byś tego chciał, to gdybyś odwiedził klasę Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, zostałbyś umieszczony wśród tych najzdolniejszych.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mężczyznę, a następnie przenieśli wzrok na McMillana. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszy – powiedział Ernie, ponownie głośno przełykając – ale nigdy naprawdę nie czułem, że do końca to wszystko rozumiem. Postępowałem według instrukcji - czytałem ją kilka razy. Jednak kiedy musimy coś stworzyć, nie potrafię tego zrobić. – McMillan popatrzył ostrożnie na profesora.

- To wyróżnia potencjalnych mistrzów – powiedział Snape lekko. – Posiadają więcej intelektu niż sądzą.

Ernie przełknął tak głośno, że nawet Neville położył dłoń na własnym gardle.

- Dziękuję, sir – wychrypiał Puchon.

- To tylko stwierdzenie – powiedział znowu Severus. – Myślę, że musisz zacząć używać tutaj mojego imienia, bo Harry znów zacznie syczeć.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Dalej.

- _Bzykanie_ – przeczytał Ernie, po czym roześmiał się. Zwrócił się do Padmy: - Jak sądzisz, kto jest w tym najlepszy?

- Może ktoś zapisał to na kartce z pierdołami – powiedział Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski.

Wszyscy chichotali. Nawet wargi Snape'a drgnęły. Panna Patil rozejrzała się po zebranych.

- Malfoy… Draco. Mocne strony. – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zakryła twarz dłońmi.

- Dlaczego, Padmo? - Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Jestem naprawdę wzruszony. Niestety, obawiam się, że nie zapisałbym tak prywatnej rzeczy. To byłoby zbyt prostackie jak na mnie.

Dziewczyna znów rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Profes… Sev… Severus?

- Najlepszy czy najgorszy, panno… Padmo? – zapytał jedwabiście Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Na… Najlepszy!

Wszyscy zachichotali.

- Obawiam się, że znów jesteś w błędzie. Mimo to, rozsądny wybór – dodał, wywołując kolejną salwę śmiechu.

Wszyscy rozglądali się z ciekawością.

- Dobra, przyznaję się – powiedział Harry. – Jednak kategoria nie jest odpowiednia. To jest to, co mam zamiar robić po siedemdziesiątce. Często. Najlepiej z przystojnym mężczyzną, z którym spędziłem ostatnio mnóstwo czasu.

- Jesteś pedałem, Potter? – zapytał Malfoy pośród salw śmiechu, wywołując u wszystkich konsternację.

- Tak, ale nie musisz się martwić. Nie jesteś w moim typie.

Padma głośno zachichotała.

- Kolejne pytanie – rzucił Złoty Chłopiec.

- _Pozostawanie przy życiu _– przeczytał Neville i spojrzał w lewo - na Draco.

- To będzie Po… Harry, prawda? Rzecz, w której jest najlepszy – odpowiedział Malfoy.

- Albo najgorszy – mruknął Snape.

- Zaleta – powiedział Neville i uśmiechnął się do Złotego Chłopca. – Wiele razy uniknąłeś śmierci.

- Nadal tu jest – zauważył Ernie. – Musi być w tym najlepszy.

- Dobrze myślicie, ale nie chodzi o mnie – stwierdził Potter.

Zapadła przytłaczająca cisza.

- Uważam to za moją mocną stronę – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów.

Kontynuowali grę, dopóki wszystkie kartki nie zniknęły ze stołu.

- No cóż. – Harry zwrócił się do zebranych. – Część pierwsza już za nami. Weźcie jeszcze trochę papieru. Tylko nie jęczcie. Załatwimy to szybko. Macie jedną minutę, żeby napisać, co uzyskaliście po tym ćwiczeniu. Zaakceptuję każdy komentarz.

Minutę później chłopak zebrał kartki i zaklęciem nadał im status incognito.

- Padma, weź je i odczytaj notatki.

- Pierwsza z nich… - Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w połowie zdania.

- Czytaj. Nie ma znaczenia czy są pozytywne, czy nie.

- _Dowiedziałem się, że Harry Potter jest pedałem._ – Panna Patil zarumieniła się i spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na Gryfona.

- Prawda – powiedział spokojnie Złoty Chłopiec. – Przejdź do następnej.

- _Dowiedziałem się sporo o wszystkich._ – Znów spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Chłopak zachęcił ją do dalszego czytania.

- To zadziwiające, jak ciężko było powiedzieć co myślą o sobie i jakie są ich marzenia.

- To dobry komentarz – przytaknął Potter. – Ta gra pokazała nam, jak niewiele o sobie wiemy i jak bardzo jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

- _Bardzo niewiele._

- Wystarczy – powiedział Harry, domyślając się, że notatka należy do Snape'a i że mężczyzna żałował swojego przyjścia. Na szczęścia ten komentarz był najgorszy.

Chłopak wyczarował tacę z sokiem dyniowym, gorącą czekoladą, kawą i herbatnikami.

- Weźcie, co chcecie. Możemy jeść i pracować w tym samym czasie – powiedział.

Był naprawdę zadowolony, że Severus wybrał kawę.

- Dobrze, nie ma co zwlekać. Bezróżdżkowa magia. Przekażcie swoje różdżki osobie obok.

- Słucham? – zapytał Snape swoim najchłodniejszym tonem.

- Wszyscy widzicie pozostałych. Nikt nie ukradnie żadnej różdżki. Chcę, żebyście spróbowali czarów z cudzymi.

- Harry, każda różdżka jest dostrojona do właściciela - przypomniał łagodnie Neville.

- Wiem – przytaknął Potter – ale musicie nauczyć się czarować bez swoich własnych różdżek. Początkowo to z pewnością będzie dla was dziwne. Musicie sobie uświadomić, że możecie to zrobić. Czarowanie własną różdżką nie zbliży was do wyznaczonego celu. Znacie ruchy i słowa, a magia ukierunkowuje się sama. Wy jednak musicie ją poczuć. Spróbujcie.

Chłopak wpadł na to podczas śniadania, kiedy użył swojej drugiej różdżki. To było zupełnie inne doświadczenie. W dodatku sam musiał nakierować magię. Poczuł, jak wiele się polepszyło. Różdżka była o wiele silniejsza i wrażliwsza niż ta stara, ale początkowo tego nie wiedział. Szczerze mówiąc, preferował bezróżdżkową magię w większości spraw.

Wszyscy niechętnie zamienili się różdżkami.

- Zaczniemy od naszego starego, ulubionego Wingardium Leviosa.

Harry wyszczerzył do nich zęby.

Trzymał w dłoni różdżkę Snape'a i prawie bezmyślnie przesuwał palce po całej jej długości. Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem, jak gdyby młodzieniec go molestował.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Potter.

Położył kilka piór na stół. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli próby, mniej lub bardziej udane.

- Zróbcie to ponownie – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec i każdy ponowił próbę.

- Jeszcze raz – rozkazał Harry po kilku minutach.

To było naprawdę interesujące. Severus nie był zły, choć dziewczyny były zdecydowanie lepsze. Potter zastanawiał się czy ich empatia mogła mieć na to jakiś wpływ.

Złoty Chłopiec zaczął rozmowę z grupą. Zauważył, że jego uczniowie nie są w ogóle przyzwyczajeni do pytań na temat tego, dlaczego coś się dzieje. Mimo to atmosfera była luźna i z czasem pomysły zaczęły wypływać.

Zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący, że niższe roczniki powinny być już w swoich dormitoriach, więc Harry postanowił przerwać zajęcia.

- To wszystko na dzisiaj. Mała praca domowa…

- Mówiłeś, że nie będzie żadnych zadań!– zaprotestowała Eloise. – Mam wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia!

- Nie zadam dużo – powiedział chłopak uspokajająco. – Chcę, żebyście przez dwa dni obyli się bez magii.

Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci jego pomyłem.

- Harry…

- Wiem, że jej potrzebujecie, ale przynajmniej przekonacie się, co można zrobić bez niej. Przez tydzień będziecie robić notatki. Nie będę pytać o szczegóły, ponieważ jestem pewien, że wszyscy używaliście czarów w sprawach osobistych. – Gryfon uśmiechnął się. – Rozpiszcie wszystkie używane zaklęcia na kategorie: szkoła, praca, higiena osobista, bezpieczeństwo i tak dalej. Zestawimy je odpowiednio w przyszłym tygodniu. Nie martwcie się, nikt nie wykorzysta waszych analiz. Do zobaczenia za tydzień w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze. Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście.

Tuż przed przerwą semestralną i balem organizowanym przez Malfoya, Harry po raz pierwszy odwiedził pokoje Severusa.

Z początku to wszystko było bardzo dziwne - Harry został zmuszony do prowadzenia podwójnego życia.

Właśnie aportował się z Hogwartu do swojego domu w Hogsmeade. Rzucił czar zmieniający ubranie. W konsekwencji na jego ciele pojawiła się granatowa koszula, całkiem eleganckie dżinsy i granatowy płaszcz. Kiedy skończył przygotowania, ruszył w drogę powrotną do zamku.

Kiedy pukał do drzwi prowadzących do kwater Snape'a, był w pełni Aleksem. Chociaż znał szkołę całkiem dobrze, nigdy nie odwiedził tych pomieszczeń jako Harry.

Severus uśmiechnął się na widok chłopaka. Przebiegając dłonią wzdłuż jego ramienia, pocałował go z pewną powściągliwością. Potter uważał to raczej za ujmujące, wiedząc, że mężczyzna potrafi być naprawdę niepohamowany. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, później taki będzie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaprosił go na przekąskę. Harry miał pewne wątpliwości czy nie zostanie rozpoznany przez skrzaty domowe. Długo zastanawiał się, co powinien im powiedzieć.

Kiedy pewnego wieczoru zszedł do kuchni, zobaczył, że tych stworzeń jest tak wiele, iż nie mógłby zdradzić wszystkim swojej tajemnicy. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, które z nich służą Severusowi.

Przyjął kubek gorącej czekolady oraz ciasto i usiadł, czekając na Mrużkę. Chciał poprosić o pomoc Zgredka, ale skrzat powiedział mu, że wykonuje misję dla Dumbledore'a.

Mrużka była dużo bardziej wesoła i najwyraźniej rozwiązano jej skłonność do picia większej ilości alkoholu, niż może znieść. Potter naprawdę czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze w jej towarzystwie. Skrzatka miała całkiem stanowcze opinie na różne tematy. Chłopak słuchał jej odpowiedzi i patrzył z zupełnie innej perspektywy na pytania, które zadawał. To wszystko skłoniło Harry'ego do rozmowy z innymi skrzatami. Stworzenia były uważane za gorsze, a przecież ich moc była ogromna. Złoty Chłopiec czuł, jak kuchnia drży od zgromadzonej w niej energii. Ostatecznie uznał, że powinno się rozważyć udział skrzatów w wojnie. Musiał porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem, Zgredkiem i Ronem.

Gdy Severus nalewał mu drinka, Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Pomieszczenie było znacznie niższe niż salon Gryffindoru - zdobione łukami z cegieł koloru ciepłego złota. Ściany pokryte były głównie książkami, co dodawało komnacie bogactwa. W końcu pokoju stało biurko, pokryte dokumentami i woluminami. Na podłodze w wiklinowych koszach znajdowało się jeszcze więcej ksiąg i kolejne sterty pergaminów. Potter uznał, że to z pewnością są prace uczniów.

W pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok. Światło biło jedynie od migocących, cienkich świec, które znajdowały się na ścianach i kominku. Na środku stała kanapa, a przy palenisku postawiono dwa wygodne krzesła. Wyglądało na to, że często ich używano.

Nad kominkiem wisiał obraz, przedstawiający zimową scenerię. Słońce rzucało jaskrawe światło na pasmo gór. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, by się przyjrzeć i zauważył kartę opartą o świecznik, zaadresowaną do Aleksa i Severusa.

Podniósł ją, przeczytał i spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Przyszła dziś rano. Odeślę nasze przeprosiny – powiedział mężczyzna, podając Harry'emu kieliszek czerwonego wina.

Chłopak wziął puchar i wypił łyk.

- Nie masz czasu, żeby tam iść? – zapytał.

Snape przyjrzał mu się.

- Nie chcę iść. Cokolwiek robi Malfoy, to zawsze oznacza kłopoty.

- Dokładnie – powiedział Potter – więc im bliżej niego będziemy, tym lepiej dla nas. Może ma jakieś przydatne informacje.

- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa… - zaczął Snape.

- Nie. To ty nie doceniasz, że nie jesteś sam – przerwał Harry.

Mężczyzna wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec furię.

Chłopak położył dłoń na jego piersi.

- Chcemy wygrać tę wojnę. Musimy podjąć wspólny wysiłek, zamiast robić wszystko po trochu w pojedynkę. Wszystko nie może spaść na jednego czy dwóch ludzi. Zakon niczego nie wskóra. My możemy tam iść otwarcie…

- Mogę sam zająć się Malfoyem.

- Szczerze wątpię. Poza tym, tam będą inni, więc lepiej byłoby iść razem niż samemu. Pewnie oni wszyscy są Śmierciożercami? - zapytał Potter, zmieniając taktykę.

Opuścił dłoń, ale nie odsunął się. Severus także pozostał na swoim miejscu.

- Nie. Jest bardzo wielu sympatyków Czarnego Pana, ale Lucjusz zna wielu wpływowych ludzi, którzy lubią takie spotkania. Malfoyowie mają zbyt wiele do stracenia i dlatego są tak ostrożni. Lucjusz utrzymuje te znajomości dla zapewnienia sobie względnego bezpieczeństwa. Ma naprawdę wiele kontaktów i każdy z tych ludzi powie, że zachowuje się z należytą przyzwoitością.

- Więc nie ma żadnego poważnego zagrożenia?

Snape zakręcił kieliszkiem, przez chwilę wdychał aromat wina, po czym wziął łyk alkoholu.

- Odpowiedz – poprosił cicho Harry.

- Wolałbym utrzymać nasze kontakty z daleka od ludzi - odpowiedział krótko starszy mężczyzna.

Potter poczuł wypełniające go ciepło. Młodzieniec oparł głowę na ramieniu kochanka. Severus nie objął go, ale też nie odtrącił.

Chłopak uniósł głowę i otarł się wargami o podbródek Snape'a.

- Mmm, ogoliłeś się – wymruczał roztargniony.

Przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny, słysząc gwałtowny wdech.

Mistrz Eliksirów odsunął się, ale zanim Harry miał szansę poczuć się choć trochę osamotnionym, Severus odstawił kieliszek. Złoty Chłopiec poszedł szybko w jego ślady. Gdy tylko się wyprostował, Snape przyciągnął go bliżej, namiętnie całując.

Gryfon czuł, że zaraz zemdleje - zupełnie jak jakaś dziewczyna! Jego dłonie zaczęły krążyć po karku kochanka. Po chwili wyciągnął koszulę mężczyzny zza paska jego spodni i przesunął palcami po plecach Severusa. Musiał dotknąć jego skóry, poczuć ślizg dłoni po mięśniach, przejechać paznokciami wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zaczął ocierać się o ciało Snape'a.

Mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek tylko po to, by przygryźć dolną wargę chłopaka. Ostry ból, krew i mocny uścisk kochanka posłały wibrację do - już twardego - penisa Harry'ego.

- O Boże!

Mistrz Eliksirów zlizał krew z wargi Pottera, by po chwili zaatakować ustami jego szyję i barki.

Gdyby Harry dwadzieścia minut wcześniej został zapytany czy gryzienie może być erotyczne, prawdopodobnie powiedziałby, że to całkiem niezłe. Teraz jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć, to: „Boże, Severusie, nie! Zaraz dojdę!".

Czuł, że majaczy przez nadmiar podniecenia.

Snape warknął cicho i wycofał się. Zanim Harry zdążył choćby jęknąć, kochanek szarpnął za jego koszulę, odrywając guziki i przygryzł sutek młodszego czarodzieja. Drugim zajęły się jego palce.

Potter krzyknął głośno. Ogarnęły go dreszcze, gdy mężczyzna kontynuował ściskanie i gryzienie, od czasu do czasu ograniczając się jedynie do delikatnego lizania.

Złoty Chłopiec czuł łzy, napływające mu do oczu. Był wstrząśnięty, zaspokojony i śmiesznie się chwiał. Snape trzymał go mocno w ramionach. Po chwili obdarzył go łagodnym pocałunkiem.

- Co to, do cholery, było? – wyszeptał Harry zachrypniętym głosem.

- Tak zwany orgazm, panie Johnson – wymruczał Snape, delikatnie głaszcząc ciało kochanka.

Ku niedowierzaniu Pottera, jego penis zadrżał w wilgotnej od spermy bieliźnie.

- Znany również jako dojście, le petit mort, ejaku…

- Tak, tak – prychnął chłopak, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy. – Boże, muszę usiąść! Moje nogi są jak z galarety.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i zaprowadził Gryfona na kanapę. Spojrzenie Harry'ego zatrzymało się na rozporku mężczyzny. Oblizał znacząco wargi. Snape znów się roześmiał.

- Później – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Czemu nie teraz? – mruknął zawiedziony Potter, kładąc dłoń na udzie Mistrza Eliksirów.

Severus strzepnął jego rękę.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko publiczności, nie widzę problemu. W przeciwnym wypadku proponuję zaczekać. Skrzaty zaraz przyniosą obiad, poza tym obawiam się, że Dumbledore zapytał czy nie mógłby do nas dołączyć.

- Albus? Dlaczego?

- Nie powiedział. Stwierdziłem, że nie będzie mnie na kolacji, ponieważ się umówiłem. Zdecydował się do nas dołączyć. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Och, jestem wstrząśnięty – powiedział ponuro Harry.

- Cudownie! – krzyknął dyrektor, wychodząc z kominka.

Harry rzucił najszybsze zaklęcie czyszczące w swoim życiu i, rumieniąc się, wstał, by uścisnąć dłoń Dumbledore'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł się szybko i włożył szatę, leżącą na oparciu krzesła. Wargi Pottera drgnęły.

- Miło z twojej strony, że mnie zaprosiłeś, Severusie. – Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie, wpychając w dłonie Mistrza Eliksirów butelkę wina.

- Dziękuję – powiedział zaskoczony Snape.

Dyrektor schylił się. Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie z rozbawieniem, które zamieniło się w przerażenie, gdy starzec podniósł guzik. Harry spojrzał na siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego koszula nadal jest w strzępach. Szybko rzucone zaklęcie sprawiło, że została naprawiona. Twarz Pottera była niemal w kolorze włosów Rona.

Z drugiego pomieszczenia dało się słyszeć odgłos aportacji skrzatów. Severus zaprowadził swoich gości do małej kuchni, gdzie czekał na nich posiłek. Potter z ulgą przyjął fakt, że Dumbledore nie powiedział ani słowa.

Pierwszemu daniu towarzyszyła jedynie zdawkowa rozmowa. Harry ledwo czuł smak jedzenia. Jednak gdy pojawił się deser, jego oczy zalśniły, a ślina zebrała się w ustach. Gryfon właśnie przełykał czekoladowy mus, kiedy Albus zapytał:

- Więc, co razem robiliście, chłopcy?

Chłopak zakrztusił się, więc dyrektor uprzejmie poklepał go po plecach. Starzec spojrzał na Severusa, który udzielił odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.

- Aleks chce iść ze mną na przyjęcie do Lucjusza Malfoya.

To była naprawdę dobra zmiana tematu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał. – Jestem pewien, że przysmaki w Malfoy Manor są naprawdę smaczne, ale czy istnieje jakiś inny powód?

Potter prychnął.

- Z pewnością mogę żyć bez spróbowania ich jedzenia. Możemy zdobyć przydatne informacje, a Severus mówił, że raczej nie będzie tam żadnych Śmierciożerców.

Złoty Chłopiec zastanawiał się czy dyrektor czegokolwiek się domyślił. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go uświadamiać. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Aleks, Snape wciąż był tego nieświadomy pod wieloma względami. Mógł mieć coś przeciwko, by Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wchodził do domu Śmierciożecy. Sądził, że mag nie potrafi sam się o siebie zatroszczyć?

- Jakie informacje masz zamiar zebrać? – zapytał Albus.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważniej.

- Rozmawiałem z przyjacielem o pewnym pomyśle – powiedział, myśląc o zaskakującej ilości badań, jakie zdążył już przeprowadzić Ron.

Przedstawił mężczyznom cały plan.

Dumbledore i Snape patrzyli na niego z nieukrywanym podziwem. Zgodzili się wspólnie, że warto spróbować.

Później dyrektor zapytał Aleksa, jak podoba mu się Hogsmeade. To z kolei doprowadziło do dyskusji o jego domu z zarośniętym ogródkiem. Pół żartem, pół serio Harry stwierdził, że potrzebuje ogrodnika, po czym Snape – Snape! – zarekomendował na to stanowisko Neville'a. W końcu profesor Sprout bardzo wychwalała Longbottoma.

Oczy Albusa migotały przez cały czas trwania rozmowy na ten temat. W końcu zgodził się, że chłopak powinien popracować trochę poza szkołą.

Zanim Dumbledore wyszedł, spojrzał ostro na Harry'ego. Chłopak był niemal pewny, że było to ostrzeżenie. Dyrektor najwyraźniej bał się, że Severus zostanie skrzywdzony.

Siedział z mężczyzną na kanapie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Snape obejmował go lekko. Potter czuł się niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Odczuwał delikatne mrowienie, spowodowane rozchodzącym się po organizmie winie.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę po filiżankę kawy, stojącą na stoliku obok kanapy, niemal kładąc się na mężczyźnie. Wyraźnie poczuł mięśnie kochanka. W obecnej pozycji jego głowa znajdowała się zaledwie centymetry od twarzy Severusa. Uniósł rękę, gładząc dłonią policzek Snape'a. Ciemne oczy nie przestały się w niego wpatrywać. To zdecydowanie wyglądało jak zaproszenie. Atmosfera zrobiła się nagle gorąca i napięta.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Cholera! – wymamrotał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry cofnął się.

- To uczeń? Czy oni nie mieli przypadkiem wyjechać?

Mężczyzna spojrzał w lustro obok drzwi. Potter zauważył, że w odbiciu widać fragment korytarza. Przy drzwiach stał młody człowiek - Draco Malfoy.

- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział Snape, wstając. – Pan Malfoy miał wartę dziś wieczorem. Nie przeszkadzałby mi, gdyby to nie było pilne.

Chłopak przytaknął, również się podnosząc.

- Chcesz, żebym zaczekał w kuchni?

- Tak, jeśli przeszkadza ci, że Draco jest synem Lucjusza. Nie zaszkodziłoby jednak, gdyby przekazał ojcu, że widział cię tutaj.

Harry znów przytaknął.

- Możesz powiedzieć, żebym wyszedł, jeśli to będzie coś prywatnego.

- Dziękuję. I przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co – powiedział Potter.

Severus zabrał rękę z jego ramienia.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi w chwili, w której Draco zamierzał ponownie w nie zapukać.

- Profesorze, przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam…

- Proszę wejść, panie Malfoy – odpowiedział Severus.

Blondyn zadrżał, widząc, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się ktoś jeszcze.

- Mogę wyjść, jeśli to coś prywatnego – oznajmił Harry.

- Ja… Nie! – wykrzyknął chłopak.

W jego oczach nie było zwyczajowego chłodu. Zwrócił uwagę na oświetlenie, kieliszki i filiżanki oraz zwykłe ubranie Snape'a. Koszula mężczyzny była rozpięta przy kołnierzyku, odsłaniając kilka włosów na jego piersi. Dla Ślizgona to było naprawdę dziwne.

- To nie jest prywatne. Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem – powiedział, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny. Na blade policzki wkradł się rumieniec. – Daventry miał mały wypadek. Zabrałem go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale pani Pomfrey jest zdania, że trzeba poinformować jego rodziców.

- Miałeś rację, przepraszając za przeszkadzanie mi – powiedział Snape, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego.

- Pójdę już – stwierdził Potter, podchodząc do drzwi. – Widzimy się w weekend?

- Istotnie – mruknął Severus.

Jego głos nigdy nie był taki ciepły. Przynajmniej Draco nie słyszał, by jego chrzestny używał takiego tonu. Poczuł dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Malfoya.

- Miło cię poznać. Spotkałem niedawno twojego ojca.

Gdy blondyn chwycił dłoń Gryfona, Mistrz Eliksirów szybko ich sobie przedstawił.

Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny i wyszedł.

Snape wysłuchał szczegółów wypadku, podziękował Draco i postanowił sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest Daventry przed skontaktowaniem się z jego rodzicami. Opowieść o wypadku brzmiała groźnie, ale najwyraźniej nic nie zagrażało życiu młodego Ślizgona. Wieczór Severusa zapowiadał się naprawdę ciężko.

Draco wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Jego poziom adrenaliny powoli spadał. Uporał się z poważnym wypadkiem, utrzymał spokój wśród Ślizgonów i upewnił się, że Opiekun jego Domu jest gejem. Co prawda, Snape mógł spotkać się z przyjacielem, ale chłopak wyczuł pomiędzy nimi dziwne napięcie. Prawdę mówiąc, zaskoczyło go to. Mimo że słyszał od ojca, iż Mistrz Eliksirów preferuje własną płeć, nigdy nie widział go z żadnym mężczyzną. Severus zawsze był bardzo poważny. Nawet wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał ze Ślizgonami, a jego przemówienia były zaprawione zabawnymi wypowiedziami, był powściągliwy i opanowany. Również w klasie Pottera, siedząc pomiędzy innymi uczniami, wciąż był zimny. Zobaczyć go odprężonego i zabawiającego kogoś… Nie, żeby to było dziwne. Przecież nawet nauczyciele mieli swoje prywatne życia. Jednakże uczniowie postrzegali ich zupełnie inaczej i Draco nigdy wcześniej by o tym nie pomyślał. To była naprawdę smakowita plotka, którą trzeba się z kimś podzielić. Malfoy uświadomił sobie jednak dwie rzeczy: nie miał nikogo, z kim chciałby o tym porozmawiać i - jeśli dochowa tajemnicy - Opiekun jego Domu z całą pewnością to doceni.

Nie wiedział, co myśleć o Snape'ie – podobnie zresztą jak o Potterze.

Gryfon był jego rywalem przez sześć lat, a teraz zaoferował mu pomoc. Severusowi także. Dlaczego? Nie wie, że Mistrz Eliksirów był Śmierciożercą? Nawet, jeśli nie wiedział czy nadal jest – Draco sam nie miał co do tego pewności – musiał wiedzieć cokolwiek o jego przeszłości. Nadal posiadał Mroczny Znak, co dowodziło, że Czarny Pan może wezwać go w każdej chwili. Chłopak wiele razy widział, jak jego ojciec jest wzywany i zobaczył również, jak Snape drżał, tak samo, jak Lucjusz, gdy jego Znak zaczynał piec.

W co pogrywał Potter? Naprawdę był tak naiwny, żeby sądzić, iż zostaną przy nim, kiedy poprawią swoje umiejętności? Uważał, że sam będzie bardziej skuteczny?

Draco sam miał o wiele większe możliwości niż większość czarodziejów. Posiadał też pieniądze, status i wpływy.

Zdumiewająca moc, którą Złoty Chłopiec ujawnił pierwszego dnia zajęć, wciąż była poza zasięgiem większości czarodziejów. Trzeba było być idiotą, żeby tego nie rozumieć. A Draco Malfoy nie był głupcem pod żadnym względem.

Ślizgon musiał przyznać, że zajęcia były naprawdę zaskakujące. Kto by się spodziewał, że Neville Longbottom nie jest takim idiotą, jak wszyscy sądzili? Oczywiście, Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ulubieniec profesor Sprout, ale Gryfon nigdy nie zrobił niczego wyjątkowego w dziedzinie ogrodnictwa. Malfoyowie zatrudnili kilku ludzi do tej niewdzięcznej pracy na terenie swojej posesji. Neville naprawdę go zaskoczył, gdy użył zdobytej wiedzy do rozwiązania łamigłówki. Podczas gdy Longbottom powinien się bać Zakazanego Lasu, chłopak logicznie dedukował i wydostał ich stamtąd. Co prawda, mógł to zaplanować z Potterem, by ośmieszyć Draco i Snape'a, ale Ślizgon nie potrafił uwierzyć w tą teorię. Musiał przyznać, że Złoty Chłopiec grał sprawiedliwie. W końcu był Gryfonem.

Jeśli ludzie z grupy byli naprawdę silnymi czarodziejami, warto byłoby się z nimi dogadać. Poza tym, zajęcia były naprawdę ciekawe. Potter miał prawdziwy talent do objaśniania co i w jaki sposób się dzieje.

Oczywiście był lepszy niż cała reszta w większości przedmiotów, pomijając jedynie Zielarstwo i Eliksiry. Zadziwiającym było to, że Potter wyznaczył właśnie Draco do wytłumaczenia kilku podstawowych zasad eliksirów sobie i Erniemu. Złotego Chłopca zdziwiło to, że Malfoy wstydził się zrobić to w obecności Snape'a. W konsekwencji Harry poprosił Mistrza Eliksirów o pomoc Padmie w zaklęciach z użyciem różdżki partnera. To było naprawdę zadziwiające, jak trudno wyjaśnić komuś innemu coś, co rozumiało się od urodzenia. Draco cieszył się z wyzwania, choć był zirytowany, że musi bawić się w nauczyciela.

Ślizgon miał problem z bezróżdżkową magią. Gdyby Potter nie używał jej przez cały, Draco pomyślałby, że to niemożliwe. Jednak Złoty Chłopiec był żywym dowodem na to, że da się to zrobić. A skoro ten mały gnojek to potrafił, Malfoy tym bardziej się nie podda!

Harry przeprowadził dziwaczną rozmowę z Neville'em. Longbottom, ubrany w szkolną szatę, przyszedł do jego domu i zaoferował usługi ogrodnicze za niską stawkę. Zrobił krok do przodu, patrząc w ciszy na Aleksa. Gdy Potter zaprosił go do środka, młody Gryfon poprosił o pokazanie ogrodu. Złoty Chłopiec zaprowadził go za dom. Pierwszy raz od dawna patrzył na to pobojowisko. Kiedyś to miejsce było prawdopodobnie ogródkiem z ziołami, ale czas sprawił, że stało się zachwaszczoną dziurą. Harry spędził dość czasu u Dursleyów, by wiedzieć, że praca w ogrodzie jest naprawdę żmudnym zajęciem. Jedynym ładnym obszarem było miejsce, gdzie posadził jabłoń, z której niedawno zrobił nową różdżkę.

Neville zapytał go, jak chciałby, żeby wyglądał ogród. Potter naprawdę o tym wcześniej nie myślał. Nie chciał, by wyglądał jak ten u Dursleyów – drętwy i przyprawiający o mdłości.

- Chciałbym, żeby było wygodnie – zaczął Harry. – Żeby można było wypić filiżankę herbaty, kieliszek wina czy zjeść obiad. Mogłoby ładnie pachnieć i nie pogniewałbym się za odrobinę koloru. Chciałbym, żebyś zasadził jakieś zioła przydatne w kuchni, ale żeby to nie wyglądało drętwo, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli – wyjaśnił, patrząc na swojego milczącego przyjaciela.

Złoty Chłopiec czuł się dziwnie, oszukując go. Mimo to nie mógłby prosić o coś takiego jako Harry. Neville na pewno czułby się zobowiązany jako przyjaciel, a tego Potter nie chciał.

Longbottom skinął głową.

- Chciałbym, żeby coś znalazło się pod jabłonią - dodał szybko Złoty Chłopiec. – Wiosną rośnie wiele dzikich kwiatów. Mają w sobie coś magicznego.

- Dobrze – odrzekł Neville. – Posadzę jakieś rośliny. Kiedy pozbędę się chwastów, będzie sporo wolnej przestrzeni. Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł?

- Ja… Nie wiem – przyznał Harry. – Nie planuję nic drogiego, ale powiedz mi, jeśli coś takiego będzie ci potrzebne. Chcesz teraz trochę pieniędzy na zakup rzeczy?

Chłopak roześmiał się głośno.

- Hoduję wszystko z nasion i sadzonek. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Odpowiada ci to?

- Tak, dziękuję, ale chcę zapłacić za twój czas i pracę – stwierdził Potter.

Dyskutowali na temat pieniędzy, dopóki nie doszli w końcu do porozumienia.

Neville pojawił się w ogrodzie tylko dwa razy w tygodniu i już było widać znaczną poprawę. W środę, zanim zdążył wyjść, pojawił się Snape.

- Panie Longbottom – powiedział życzliwie.

Chłopak, który właśnie wygrzebywał różany krzak spod chwastów, ukłuł się w palec i jęknął z bólu.

- Profesorze! – wykrzyknął zanim zaczął ssać krwawiący palec. Po chwili wydawał się być nieco spokojniejszy. – Przyszedł pan po mnie, sir? Coś się stało? – zapytał szybko.

Severus prychnął. Neville wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Wargi mężczyzny ułożyły się w kpiący uśmieszek.

W tym momencie Harry otworzył drzwi.

- Sev! – zawołał rozpromieniony.

- Dobry wieczór, Aleks – odpowiedział Severus niskim, ciepłym głosem. – Pan Longbottom najwyraźniej znalazł jakąś roślinę ukrytą pod chwastami.

Chłopak wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny.

- Niech pan zamknie usta, panie Longbottom – poradził Snape, przeciągając samogłoski. – Pański język jest fioletowy. Sądzę, że przetestował pan jakiś produkt Weasleyów.

Gryfon posłusznie zamknął usta, ale zdecydował się na ripostę.

- Właściwie to były tylko czarne porzeczki i Miętowy Szał* z Miodowego Królestwa.

- Przyznaję się do błędu. – Snape pochylił się w uznaniu, uśmiechając się drwiąco. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie ma żadnej różnicy w efektach.

Harry roześmiał się i uderzył kochanka w ramię.

- Jesteś okropny, Severusie. I to po tym, jak poleciłeś mi Neville'a.

Longbottom wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku. Najpierw z powodu niespodziewanego odwetu, później przez rekomendację.

- Naprawdę mnie pan polecił?

- Profesor Sprout mówiła, że jesteś dobry z Zielarstwa – stwierdził mężczyzna, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek ze swojego rękawa. – To nie było nic wielkiego, patrząc na tę ruinę – dodał.

- Hej! Ten ogród będzie piękny! – Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Faktycznie, pan Longbottom ma dużo roboty. Zostawmy go, by mógł się tym zająć.

Snape skierował się w stronę domu.

- Wyjdziemy na trochę – powiedział Potter. – Ustawię zabezpieczenia tak, żeby cię przepuszczały, gdybyś chciał się czegoś napić.

- Dzięki – powiedział Neville. – Jesteście… Oj, przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa. – Zarumienił się, wracając do różanego krzewu.

- Jesteśmy – przyznał Złoty Chłopiec, mając nadzieję, że Severus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, iż wygadał chłopakowi, że jego profesor lubi mężczyzn.

Właściwie dlaczego miałby tego nie wiedzieć?

- W porządku – wymamrotał Neville, rzucając okiem na Aleksa, a po chwili znów przenosząc wzrok na krzew. – Mam… Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie miło czas. Dokąd idziecie?

Harry miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, widząc, jak chłopak opanowuje jąkanie się.

- Do kina. Obaj lubimy filmy.

- Aleks? – Snape pojawił się w drzwiach.

Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szybko do przyjaciela i wszedł do domu. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Severus wciągnął kochanka do kuchni i oparł go o ladę. Po pocałunku wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha:

- Pragniesz go?

Po czym przygryzł wrażliwą skórę.

- C… Co?

Harry był całkowicie skonsternowany. Jego serce tłukło się w piersi. Czuł zapach wody kolońskiej mężczyzny – trawa cytrynowa i szałwia. Snape napierał na niego całym ciałem. Potter czuł gorący oddech kochanka na swojej skórze – przeszywały go dreszcze.

- Twój ogrodnik. Uważasz go za atrakcyjnego? Gorący, spocony…

- Neville?! – wrzasnął Potter, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówi Severus. – Miałbym o nim fantazjować? Zwariowałeś?! Czekaj! A ty go pragniesz?

- Nie – odpowiedział Snape, wracając do lizania szyi Aleksa. – Jednak masz dużo wolnego czasu, a on ma odpowiednie atrybuty…

- Nie ma mowy!

Chłopak roześmiał się głośno. Miałby fantazjować o Longbottomie?

Spędził z nim sześć lat w dormitorium i nigdy nie był zainteresowany w _ten_ sposób. Przez moment przestraszył się, że niechęć między nimi była wywołana niewypowiedzianą atrakcyjnością.

Oparł się o ladę, odpychając mocno Snape'a. Wcale nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

- Czekaj! Myślisz, że on jest atrakcyjny?

- Mam oczy, Aleks. Jest młody, umięśniony, ma przyjemną twarz…

- Podoba ci się?

- Mówię tylko, że widzę jego potencjał. Osobiście jest poza moim zasięgiem. To uczeń…

- To nie zmienia tego, co czujesz.

- Oczywiście, że zmienia. Nigdy nie myślałem w ten sposób o moich studentach. To zbyt niewłaściwe.

- Po prostu nie myślałeś o nim w tych kategoriach – powiedział niespokojnie Harry.

Snape spojrzał na niego intensywnie.

- Zazdrosny?

Potter otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

- Tak. A powinienem?

Severus roześmiał się, a potem wziął go w ramiona i całował, dopóki Złotemu Chłopcu nie zakręciło się w głowie.

- Nie – wyszeptał Snape tuż przy jego ustach. – Jesteś dla mnie wystarczający. A gdybym nawet planował poderwać ucznia, do czego nigdy nie dojdzie, to z pewnością nie byłby to Longbottom.

Severus żałował, że nie powiedział jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

Zobaczył w swoim umyśle Pottera, który sprawił, że mężczyzna miał ochotę przysiąc, iż nigdy nie uwiedzie ucznia. Aleks miał rację. Patrzył na Złotego Chłopca w _ten_ sposób. Dziwne ruchy, sporadyczne gesty, postawa – nie! Nie będzie teraz myślał o tym bachorze! Był zadowolony, że miał Johnsona. Jeśli jego libido musiało wzrosnąć, cieszył się, że ma gdzie się rozładować.

Przysunął się do Aleksa i otarł się o jego ciało. Harry jęknął, wypychając biodra do przodu.

- Musimy iść – powiedział rozczarowany.

- Mogę wrócić dzisiaj trochę później – zaproponował Snape.

- Merlinie! Dzięki ci za to – jęknął chłopak. – Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? Żebym w nocy był na wpół twardy.

- Tylko na wpół? W takim razie powinienem zrezygnować z dotykania – powiedział mężczyzna, przesuwając palcami po penisie kochanka.

- Drań!

Harry wypchnął biodra jeszcze bardziej. Mistrz Eliksirów odsunął się od niego.

- Doprawdy. – Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Idziemy?

Nocą, Potter leżał w swoim łóżku w wieży Gryffindoru. Był zaspokojony, ale z pewnością nie zrelaksowany. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co Snape poczuje, gdy odkryje, że spotykał się z własnym uczniem.

_* Mint Bursts - nie wiem, czy było coś takiego w książce. Wujek google nic nie wie. _

_** __Brighton__ - miasto w Wielkiej Brytanii (Anglia), położone w hrabstwie East Sussex, nad Kanałem La Manche._

_*** __Edynburg__ (ang. __Edinburgh__) - miasto w Wielkiej Brytanii; od 1437 roku stolica Szkocji i siedziba szkockiego parlamentu._


	8. Wieczór w Malfoy Manor

Harry przesunął palcami po nóżce kieliszka, podziwiając, jak łagodne światło kandelabru odbija się i skrzy na szklanej ściance. Wino w naczyniu przybrało rubinowy kolor.

Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział u szczytu stołu, tuż po prawej stronie Harry'ego. Miejsce po lewo od Złotego Chłopca zajmował człowiek nazywany Smethlewickiem. Na krześle zaraz za nim Potter zauważył chłopaka, którego imienia za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Krzesło naprzeciwko Lucjusza zajmował Aramis Purefoy, raczej przystojny mężczyzna o złotych oczach i włosach w kolorze miodu.

Niestety - pomyślał Harry - mężczyzna przesadził, zapuszczając kozią bródkę i wąsy. To sprawiło, że wyglądał jak lew.

Za Puforeyem siedział Severus – zajmował miejsce oddalone od Pottera najbardziej jak to tylko możliwe. W aksamitnej, pięknie krojonej szacie koloru butelkowego, mężczyzna prezentował się wręcz doskonale.

Kolejne krzesło należało do Felixa Catismore'a. Dokładnie naprzeciwko Złotego Chłopca zasiadł bardzo szczupły czarodziej w czarnej, nienagannej szacie, nazywany Haydnem Fellem. Mężczyzna próbował przyciągnąć uwagę Malfoya, co szło mu raczej opornie, zważywszy na fakt, że Lucjusz przez cały wieczór starał się flirtować z Harrym.

Jedzenie było pyszne - jak mogłoby nie być? W końcu to miejsce słynęło z wyśmienitej jakości. Gryfon czuł się tak, jakby siedział w budynku Narodowego Funduszu na rzecz Renowacji Zabytków, który widział w ostatnim niedzielnym dodatku telewizyjnym.

W sali niosło się echo.

Za każdym krzesłem stał służący, który miał spełniać kaprysy gości. Potter uważał to za zdecydowaną przesadę, ale wyglądało na to, że inni nie mają nic przeciwko temu. Najwyraźniej należało to do normalnego stylu życia Malfoyów.

Widząc, że Fell po raz kolejny próbuje przyciągnąć uwagę Lucjusza, Harry zaczął rozmowę ze Smethlewickiem. Mimo to, jego wzrok podążył w stronę Severusa. Mężczyzna patrzył na Złotego Chłopca ponad swoim kieliszkiem. Chyba nie sądził, że Potter przyjmie zaloty arystokraty? Aleks zauważył, że wzrok Snape'a spoczął na jego palcach, przesuwających się po nóżce kieliszka. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby młodzieniec wpadł na pewien pomysł. Dało się dostrzec niewielki przebłysk magii, po czym Gryfon zapytał Smethlewicka o wynik meczu pomiędzy Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere* a Armatami z Chudley**. Kątem oka wciąż patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów. Obserwował, jak Severus unosi kieliszek do ust; jego zaklęcie zadziałało.

Wino zaczęło wylewać się poza naczynie.

Harry miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos, widząc, jak jego kochanek ze stoickim spokojem odstawia kieliszek na stół i rozgląda się dyskretnie wokół, ani na chwilę nie przerywając rozmowy z Catismore'em.

Chwilę później Potter rzucił kolejny czar. Snape zadrżał niekontrolowanie. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który powoli przesunął palce w dół nóżki kieliszka. Druga ręka Złotego Chłopca chwyciła łyżeczkę, by nabrać na nią trochę klasycznego przekładańca.*** Harry wsunął sztuciec do ust, by po chwili oblizywać go prowokująco.

- Severusie! – Głos Lucjusza przywrócił obu mężczyzn do rzeczywistości. – Wiem, że Aleks jest przystojnym, młodym człowiekiem, ale mógłbyś się opanować! Wyglądasz na zbyt oczarowanego!

Wszyscy przy stole zachichotali.

- Bo jest oczarowany – zaśmiał się Aleks. – Jeśli mamy być szczerzy, to obawiam się, że sam się do tego przyczyniłem. Nie możesz winić go za roztargnienie.

Snape odchylił się na swoim krześle, marszcząc brwi. Harry pożałował swojej dziecinnej zaczepki.

Żałował jeszcze bardziej, gdy Lucjusz zauważył protekcjonalnie:

- Doprawdy, Severusie! Czy kiedy uczniowie Hogwartu bawią się kieliszkami, uważasz to za równie prowokacyjne?

Złoty Chłopiec pomyślał, że musi być ostrożniejszy. Malfoy okazał się bardziej spostrzegawczy niż mu się zdawało. Jednak fakt, że uważał Aleksa za atrakcyjnego, był bardzo przydatny. Jeśli Potterowi uda się wszystko dobrze rozegrać, będą mogli to wykorzystać.

- Cóż, zrobiłem więcej niż… - zaczął Harry.

- Aleks! – ostrzegł go Snape.

Chłopak przeniósł wzrok na swojego kochanka.

- Nie sądzisz, że im się to spodoba? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Po chwili namysłu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

- Oczywiście. Chyba, że któryś z was, panowie, ma coś przeciwko? – wymruczał uwodzicielsko Złoty Chłopiec.

Ciekawość była silniejsza od słów sprzeciwu.

- Nie oczekuję, że zrobisz coś, co zmieni orientację kogoś z obecnych, Aleks – zaśmiał się Lucjusz.

Obecni zachichotali się porozumiewawczo.

Potter wyjął różdżkę i spojrzał na Malfoya, czekając na pozwolenie użycia jej przy stole.

Arystokrata skinął głową.

Harry zrobił różdżką kilka pętli, mamrocząc jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Tak naprawdę robił to tylko na pokaz. Nie mógł przecież pokazać wszystkim, że potrafi używać bezróżdżkowej magii.

- Nic nie czuję – poskarżył się Catismore.

- Będziesz. Jedz – polecił chłopak.

Goście powoli zaczęli jeść. Prawdę mówiąc, czuli się trochę oszukani. Złoty Chłopiec zjadł łyżeczkę deseru, po czym dotknął palcami kieliszka. Ta wcześniejsza gra słowna naprawdę go bawiła. Pomijając to, jak potraktowano Severusa.

Wciąż jedząc, przesunął palcami w dół nóżki kieliszka.

Smetchlewick sapnął głośno.

Potter przeciągnął palcami w górę, po czym ponownie zjechał nimi w dół. Zauważył, że czterech mężczyzn już zorientowało się w sytuacji, gdyż patrzyli na jego palce stanowczo przesuwające się w górę.

- Merlinie! – wykrzyknął Fell, wiercąc się na swoim krześle.

Harry zjadł ostatni kęs deseru, trzymając palce na podstawie kieliszka.

Napięcie wyczuwalnie wzrosło.

Gryfon ssał łyżeczkę z resztą deseru. Po chwili spojrzał na Malfoya, mówiąc:

- Przepyszne.

Kiedy Lucjusz otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, Złoty Chłopiec uniósł kieliszek do ust. Patrzył, jak arystokrata zaciska wargi.

Wszyscy przy stole wstrzymali oddech. Harry miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Jego wzrok napotkał czarne oczy Snape'a. Potter uśmiechnął się i uniósł kieliszek. Atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta.

Ścianka naczynia znajdowała się milimetry od ust chłopaka. Otworzył je, zwilżając językiem górną wargę. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zdecydowanie bardziej gorąco.

- Może jednak nie – mruknął Harry, odstawiając kieliszek na stół.

- Cholera! – sapnął Purefoy. – To jest właśnie to, co nazywam numerem wieczoru!

Atmosfera rozluźniła się i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Goście zaczęli wygodniej się rozsiadać i poprawiać szaty.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

- Jak długo ci to robił? – Purefoy zapytał Severusa. – Musisz mieć jaja ze stali!

Na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się jego firmowy uśmieszek.

- Opłaca się mieć twórczego kochanka – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski.

Potter machnął różdżką, udając, że cofa zaklęcie.

Lucjusz odwrócił się do Pottera, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni.

- Niezła sztuczka, Aleks. Kiedyś będziesz mi musiał pozwolić na rewanż.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku. To było znacznie więcej niż przelotny flirt - musiał to ukrócić.

- Ciekawa oferta, sir – powiedział, używając tego formalnego terminu, by stworzyć bezpieczny dystans - ale to tylko sztuczka. Zapewniam, że Severus jest dla mnie wystarczający.

- Mmm… - Arystokrata odchylił się na swoim krześle. – Doskonale znam jego umiejętności.

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się nieprzyjemnie, choć w zasadzie nie powinien być tym zaskoczony.

- Każdy ma jakąś przeszłość – powiedział cicho chłopak, mając nadzieję, że to naprawdę należy już do przeszłości.

Zabolała go myśl, że jego kochanek sypiał z Malfoyem. Czuł w piersi nieprzyjemny ucisk.

Harry wmawiał sobie, że nie czuje nic do Snape'a, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nieprawda. Od samego początku to było coś więcej niż tylko seks.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że chłopak spojrzał na Severusa – na jego brzydki nos, bladą cerę i szerokie ramiona. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby w jego ciele nie było ani grama tłuszczu, a jedynie mięśnie i ścięgna. Jego skóra zawsze wydawała się być twarda i naprężona.

Czyżby chłopak zakochał się w Snape'ie? Jak? Kiedy?

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Gryfon zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Malfoya obserwującego tą wymianę spojrzeń.

- Zazdrosny? – zapytał arystokrata.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły wysoko w górę. Opanował się dopiero po chwili.

Lucjusz roześmiał się głośno.

- Nie musisz się martwić – powiedział jedwabiście. – Moje gusta się zmieniły. Pomimo tego, że Severus jest naprawdę dobry w łóżku, wciąż jest okropnym draniem. Musisz sobie uświadomić, że można być z kimś wykwalifikowanym w sztuce intymnej, ale o wiele bardziej atrakcyjnym. Myślę, mój drogi Aleksie, że mogę ci w tym pomóc – dodał.

Potter oparł się wygodnie o krzesło.

- To szlachetna oferta – powiedział łagodnie. – Jesteś jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich znam – dodał. Na twarzy Malfoya pojawiło się samozadowolenie. – Jednakże lubię budzić się przy Severusie, Lucjuszu – dokończył z uśmiechem.

Chłopak dostrzegł rozdrażnienie w oczach arystokraty. Po chwili blondyn roześmiał się głośno.

- Jako przyjaciel Severusa jestem szczęśliwy, że ma tak wiernego towarzysza.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w złość, która pojawiła się w oczach mężczyzny, próbującego już od dwóch godzin przyciągnąć uwagę Malfoya.

- Chodźcie – powiedział Lucjusz, wstając. – Czas na trochę rozrywki.

W gabinecie czekały już porto**** i kawa oraz zupełnie niepotrzebne, małe ciasteczka. Na środku stołu leżał stosik kart.

Potter zapytał swojego kochanka o stawki. Grał już w pokera i tym podobne gry z mugolskimi przyjaciółmi. Zastanawiał się jednak, za jak duże pieniądze gra się w tak elitarnym gronie.

Z zaskoczeniem przyjął oświadczenie, że czarodzieje nie grają na gotówkę, ponieważ uważają to za coś poniżej ich godności. Chodziło tylko o punkty, zapisywane później w księgach trzymanych od pokoleń. Pomimo tego, Harry nie miał ochoty na rozgrywkę. Zobaczył okazję do ucieczki, gdy mężczyzna, którego imię mu chwilowo umknęło, usiadł na kanapie przy kominku.

Służący zostawili napoje na stoliku i odeszli, odesłani przez swojego pana.

Chłopak poczęstował się kawą. Ogłosił mężczyznom zbierającym się przy stole, że dołączy do nich później i usiadł obok wspomnianego wcześniej czarodzieja.

- Przepraszam – rzucił Złoty Chłopiec – ale umknęło mi twoje imię, kiedy zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni.

- Sebastian Flight. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. –Ty pewnie jesteś Aleks. Nie masz zapału do kart?

- Chwilowo nie jestem w nastroju, może przyłączę się do nich później. A czemu ty nie grasz?

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć tego zamiłowania do kart. Spędzam całe dnie, zapisując liczby i wyniki, więc wieczorem wolałbym robić coś innego. Niemniej jednak spotkałem się dzisiaj z panem Malfoyem. Zapytał mnie czy zostanę; dawno nie widziałem Catismore'a, więc pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja.

- Gdzie pracujesz, skoro musisz zajmować się liczbami? – zapytał z ciekawością Harry. – Jesteś księgowym?

- Maklerem giełdowym. – Pulchny mężczyzna skrzywił się. – Za każdym razem boję się, że rozmawiam z mordercą.

- Nie tym razem – powiedział chłopak, patrząc uważnie na twarz swojego rozmówcy. Może okaże się przydatny? – Wybacz, jestem strasznie kiepski, jeśli chodzi o biznes, ale może mógłbyś polecić mi kogoś, kto pomoże mi zwiększyć moje inwestycje?

Sebastian spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Większość ludzi po prostu pyta wprost, w co powinni zainwestować.

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jakbyś był lekarzem, a oni chcieliby poradzić się w kwestii hemoroidów.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

- Zapomnij o tym - zaproponował Harry. – Powiedz mi lepiej, co myślisz o Longsdale'u, tym brytyjskim szukającym?

Flight przyjrzał mu się ponad swoją filiżanką.

- Wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Nie ma powodu do zmiany tematu. Nie poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc, tylko o polecenie kogoś innego. W co chciałbyś zainwestować?

Gryfon pochylił się do przodu.

- Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. To aroganckie - prosić cię o przysługę, podczas gdy pracujesz dla pana Malfoya. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto pomoże załatwić umowę na małą inwestycję.

- Hmm… Co masz do tej pory?

- Och, nie dużo – odpowiedział Harry z dezaprobatą. – Chcę zainwestować w przemysł rozrywkowy. – Jak inaczej mógł określić sklep bliźniaków Weasley? – Trochę w nieruchomości i budynki w mugolskim świecie. Ponadto chciałbym mieć większy udział w czarodziejskim biznesie, ale wolałbym, żeby nie było to załatwiane tak otwarcie, jak u mugoli.

- Nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń do inwestowania w mugolskie przedsiębiorstwa? – zapytał Flight, szybko rzucając okiem na Lucjusza Malfoya.

- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, żeby mugole zarabiali dla mnie pieniądze – powiedział Potter, ponownie opierając się o kanapę.

Sebastian zachichotał pod nosem.

- Interesujące. Ile zamierzasz zainwestować?

- Zależy – zaczął ostrożnie Gryfon. – Wolałbym nie umieszczać wszystkich pieniędzy w jednym koszyku. Szczególnie w… świetle obecnej sytuacji politycznej. W tej chwili byłoby to jakieś sto tysięcy galeonów. Później mogę zwiększyć tą sumę, ale teraz chciałbym, żeby reszta pieniędzy została u Gringotta.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy mężczyzna złapał przynętę.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego rodzice wybaczą mu wydanie spadku. Jeśli to pomoże pokonać Voldemorta, to gra jest warta świeczki.

- To dużo więcej niż myślałem, gdy mówiłeś o niewielkiej inwestycji – stwierdził ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Jesteś rozsądnym człowiekiem. – Sebastian sięgnął do kieszeni i podał Potterowi wizytówkę. – Zadzwoń i spotkaj się ze mną. Mogę ci pomóc.

Harry czuł się naprawdę usatysfakcjonowany. Ron powiedział mu, że mugole zrobili poufne inwestycje przed rozpoczęciem wojny. Potter miał nadzieję, że inwestycje z odpowiednimi ludźmi naprawdę mu pomogą. Oczywiście miał dużo większe szanse na zarobek, gdy nie był postrzegany jako osoba wpływowa. Przy odrobinie szczęścia na jego konto wpłyną znaczne sumy.

Jego obecność w Malfoy Manor i znajomości Lucjusza bardzo mu się przydały. Dokładnie to miał nadzieję zyskać, wybierając się tam.

Reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie. Harry zagrał z mężczyznami jedną rundę. Pomimo wcześniejszej dyskusji, kontynuował flirtowanie z Malfoyem. Chłopak zastanawiał się czy to rzeczywiście nic nie znaczy. Wiedział, że Lucjusz tak czy inaczej będzie miał go na oku. Dostrzegł ogromne pożądanie w oczach arystokraty. Musiał to kontynuować, tym bardziej po wyraźnym zaznaczeniu, że nie ma zamiaru rozstać się z Severusem. Poza tym - podobały mu się te rozmowy.

Gryfon zastanawiał się, dlaczego Malfoy jest nim zainteresowany. Potter nie uważał swojej nowej formy za szczególnie atrakcyjną. Dążył tylko do tego, by być nierozpoznawalnym.

Chłopak leżał, błyszczący od potu, dysząc w pierś kochanka. Za oknem była już noc.

Słuchał, jak zwalnia tempo uderzeń serca Mistrza Eliksirów. Podniósł wzrok na starszego czarodzieja. Severus pokazał mu, nie pozostawiając miejsca wątpliwościom, że uważa go za atrakcyjnego.

- Jesteś niewiarygodny – wyszeptał Gryfon, ocierając się ustami o pierś mężczyzny.

Kochał ten słony smak, który przypominał mu o chwilach uniesień.

- Wiem, że nie jestem tak atrakcyjny jak Malfoy – usłyszał głos Snape'a i poczuł, że napięcie wraca do ciała mężczyzny.

Podciągnął się na łokciach i spojrzał na kochanka, odsuwając zabłąkany kosmyk z jego czoła.

- Masz rację – zgodził się.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać.

- Drań.

Harry znów się uśmiechnął.

- Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział inaczej. On musi być jednym z najprzystojniejszych ludzi na świecie. Na zewnątrz eteryczne piękno, a w środku coś naprawdę okropnego.

Potter zadrżał niekontrolowanie, gdy Severus pogłaskał go po plecach. Czarodziej przesunął dłonią w dół po jego stygnącej skórze. To było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie.

- Flirtowałeś z nim przez cały wieczór.

- Powiedziałem mu, że lubię budzić się koło ciebie.

Snape przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu kochankowi.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – potwierdził chłopak. – Poza tym, kocham twoją klatkę piersiową i dłonie, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy są na mnie.

- O tym też mu powiedziałeś?

- Nie. Myślę, że sam przekonał się o tym w przeszłości i nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru mu o tym przypomnieć.

Snape wysunął się spod Złotego Chłopca i ułożył tak, że teraz znajdowali się naprzeciwko siebie.

- To było dawno temu.

- I dobrze. Nie kusiło cię, żeby do niego wrócić?

Severus westchnął.

- Seks był naprawdę dobry, ale Malfoy nie rozpoznałby uczucia, nawet gdyby ugryzło go w tyłek. Między nami była jedynie duma, może złość. W każdym razie to nie było nic, czego chciałbym doświadczyć będąc w łóżku z tobą.

Harry poczuł, jak ciepło wypełnia jego pierś. Łagodnie objął kochanka.

- To chyba dobrze, prawda? – zapytał cicho, patrząc na Snape'a.

Mężczyzna chwycił jego podbródek, przysuwając się znacznie bliżej. Potter wstrzymał oddech.

Mistrz Eliksirów otarł się ustami o wargi chłopaka - delikatnie, zmysłowo.

- Doskonale – odpowiedział, całując Harry'ego.

_*Zjednoczenie z Puddlemere - (__ang. Puddlemere United__) najstarsza drużyna Quidditcha w lidze; założona w 1163r roku._

_**Armaty z Chudley - to brytyjska drużyna quidditcha, która zdobyła mistrzostwo ligi 21 razy._

_***Przekładaniec – wszyscy wiedzą, że to ciasto, prawda? _

_****Porto - wzmacniane wino portugalskie, wytwarzane z winogron zbieranych w dolinie rzeki Douro na północy kraju, w jej środkowym biegu._


	9. Ciężkie środki

Zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna. Harry przebywał w sali gimnastycznej, dając sobie niezły wycisk. Zajęcia skończyły się godzinę temu, a teraz chłopak stanął przed trudną trudnym wyborem.

Miał krótki opis postępów z każdej lekcji. Mimo że niektórym udało się poprawić swoje umiejętności, Potter czuł się „przyciśnięty" przez swoje niepowodzenie.

Chłopak miał nadzieję, że dzięki ćwiczeniom zapomni o problemach, a nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknie z żołądka. Jego największym zmartwieniem był to, że nikt nie zdobył jeszcze tych umiejętności, które powinni już dawno opanować. Gryfon musiał zastanowić się, jak skutecznie to zmienić.

Choć czuł ostry ból w mięśniach, zmuszał się do logicznej analizy sytuacji. Po pierwsze – musiał rozważyć swoje cele, po drugie – zapoznać się z tym, do czego dotarli już jego uczniowie, po trzecie – zastanowić się, czego potrzebuje, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele i po czwarte – jak to rozegrać, by ostatecznie mu się udało.

Harry położył się, by łatwiej mu było oczyścić umysł i nie zrezygnować z wysiłku. Ułożył się wygodniej i zaczął ćwiczenia, wciąż rozmyślając.

Dobrze, a więc jego cele…

Przede wszystkim musi nauczyć swoją grupę bezróżdżkowej magii - żadne z nich nie opanowało jeszcze tej sztuki.

Pomimo, że dziewczynom szło całkiem nieźle, to kiedy używały różdżek innych osób, nie potrafiły wykorzystać swojej wewnętrznej mocy. Potter musiał…

Wróci do tego za minutkę.

Złoty Chłopiec rzucił bezróżdżkowej zaklęcie powodujące wzrost wagi ciężarów, zrobił wdech i opuścił sztangę z powrotem w kierunku piersi.

Obiecał swoim uczniom jedną rzecz – rozszerzenie zakresu ich czarów. Zastanawiał się, czy choć trochę mu się to udało.

Praca Erniego i Draco wydawała się być korzystna. Pomimo tego, że McMillan nie potrzebował OWTMu z eliksirów, Severus sprawdził ich miksturę i był z niej całkiem zadowolony. Poza tym Puchon uwarzył kilka dobrych wywarów jeszcze przed SUMami.

Według notatek Harry'ego, chłopak stał się trochę rozentuzjazmowany. Wcześniej robił wszystko, ściśle trzymając się instrukcji. Obecnie zdawał się rozumieć, co robił.

Zanim Malfoy zaczął mu pomagać, chłopak zwierzył się Potterowi, że zamierza w przyszłości warzyć nieskomplikowane eliksiry i kupi do nich wszystkie niezbędne ingrediencje. Po tym zdarzeniu Draco pokazał mu, jak dostosować składniki do indywidualnych potrzeb. Wyjaśnił też, jak zanalizować unikalny skład każdego elementu i odpowiednio go przygotować.

Ernie był naprawdę zadowolony. Czuł, że jego umiejętności magiczne uległy znacznej poprawie. Uznał też, że dobrze jest przyglądać się innym uczniom podczas ćwiczeń.

Harry był nieco zażenowany, gdy McMillan powiedział mu o swojej domniemanej poprawie, ponieważ Puchonowi szło lepiej wyłącznie wtedy, gdy powtarzał ruchy innych.

W bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej magii słowa nie miały większego znaczenia. Gryfon zastanawiał się czy obserwacje Erniego miały jakiś wpływ na Puchona. Może chodziło o zwiększenie koncentracji i efekty zaklęć? Potter musi to przemyśleć.

Draco w zasadzie lubił uczyć. To sprawiało, że myślał o czymś, co uważał za rzecz oczywistą. Dzięki temu docenił zajęcia Harry'ego.

Złoty Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy jest dobry we wszystkim, za co się zabierze. Nie czuł, że zrobił dla niego szczególnie dużo, ale Ślizgon z całą pewnością powiększył nieco swoje umiejętności. Lekcje nie były całkiem przyjemne, ale młody arystokrata nie był tak agresywny, jak Potter przypuszczał na początku

Gryfon był naprawdę zaskoczony, że Draco pojawiał się na zajęciach. Podejrzewał, że blondyn zdecydował się przyjść, by opanować umiejętności, które posiadał Złoty Chłopiec. Jego determinacja była dość interesująca.

Oczywiście, Harry widział go w takim stanie podczas meczów Quidditcha. Teraz zobaczył, że Malfoy ma takie samo nastawienie również w innych dziedzinach. Pomimo tego, że każde zadanie przychodziło mu z łatwością, nie chwalił się tym.

Arystokrata przyznał, że kilkakrotnie skorzystał z siłowni, choć wybierał tylko te chwile, w których nie było tam Pottera. Chłopak był dość wątłej budowy - Gryfona zaciekawiła jego chęć wzmocnienia własnego ciała.

Draco od zawsze bardzo dbał o swój wygląd. Harry sądził, że być może Malfoy rozmyślnie utrzymuje smukłą sylwetkę.

Po rozmowie na ten temat, Ślizgon zabrał się za budowę masy mięśniowej. Złoty Chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy robi to ze względów estetycznych, czy może przygotowuje się do walki. Mimo wszystko nie zadawał pytań. Wiedział, że blondyna zdziwił fakt, iż nie omówili kwestii jego lojalności.

Eloise Midgen była interesującą osobą. Wcześniej, gdy Harry ledwie ją znał, wydawała mu się spokojna. Jednakże w małej grupie okazało się, że ma wyjątkowe poczucie humoru. Kilka razy udało jej się sprawić, by Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Potter zauważył, że jej umiejętności uległy znacznej poprawie. Zdawała się rozkwitać, gdy poświęcano jej uwagę. Zdradziła Gryfonowi, że jej oceny ze wszystkich przedmiotów są teraz o wiele lepsze. Kilka razy – ku jej rozczarowaniu – zapytano ją o to, czyją pracę skopiowała. Nie udało jej się rozwinąć żadnych konkretnych zainteresowań, ale wyraźnie cieszyła się z obecności w tej grupie.

Tak jak Padma, Eloise polubiła czary z użyciem cudzej różdżki i czuła się w tym jak ryba w wodzie. Opracowywała zaklęcie, po czym wystarczyła jedna lub dwie próby, by udało się jej poprawnie je rzucić.

Harry był zafascynowany jej umiejętnościami. Obie dziewczyny wyraźnie czuły magię jeszcze przed rzuceniem czaru, co sprawiało, że w sytuacji awaryjnej mogłyby użyć jakiejkolwiek różdżki.

Fakt faktem, Gryfon musiał najpierw pokazać, jak rzucić zaklęcie, by uczniowie mogli je powtórzyć. Jednakże oznaczało to, że mogli odczuć przepływ zewnętrznej magii i nie musieli skupiać się na jej źródle. To było naprawdę przydatne, jednak Potter musiał jeszcze zastanowić się, jak to wykorzystać.

Może powinien wywołać burzę mózgów? To mogłoby się udać.

Być może dzięki temu męska część grupy zrozumiałaby, o co właściwie chodzi.

Z kolei Padma była zaskakująco uparta. Harry musiał nieustannie przekonywać ją do spróbowania czegoś nowego - to było frustrujące i denerwujące. W przekonaniu jej nie pomagały zapewnienia, że wszystko się uda. Nie wykazywała entuzjazmu nawet wtedy, gdy okazała się dobra w czarowaniu z użyciem cudzej różdżki. Pomimo tego, że Potter widywał ją często, gdy odwiedzał Parvati w zeszłym roku, doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wie. Przez chwilę wątpił nawet, czy dobrze ocenił jej moc, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł się mylić.

Może musiał przeanalizować wszystkie magiczne dziedziny, by zorientować się, która z nich jest mocną stroną Padmy? Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic specjalizowało się tylko w jednej kategorii. Może ta dziewczyna była jedną z nich?

_Neville_, pomyślał czule Harry.

Chłopak nie dał się przytłoczyć grupie i wreszcie stanął na nogi. Pierwszym jego sukcesem było wykrycie małej pułapki Złotego Chłopca na jednych z początkowych zajęć. Ponadto zdawało się, że Longbottom stał się pewniejszy siebie.

Jego praca w ogrodzie okazała się sukcesem. Potter poprosił Gryfona, by posiał w szczególności rośliny przydatne w eliksirach, ale również coś rzadkiego i trudnego do wysiewu. Neville stworzył odpowiedni mikroklimat i zasadził rośliny, których Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać. Chłopak zabrał się za ten projekt z ogromnym zapałem.

Podczas krótkiej rozmowy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył dowiedział się, że rzadka roślina rosnąca pod oknem pochodzi z Chin.

- Skąd przywieziono ten kwiat? – zapytał Aleks.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że cokolwiek zamówiłem? - wykrzyknął oburzony Neville. – Sam zebrałem wszystkie nasiona.

Okazało się, że – dzięki kontaktom z różnymi ludźmi – Neville załatwił sobie możliwość teleportacji po całym świecie. Udał się w podróż w poszukiwaniu rzadkich roślin.

Jego entuzjazm był naprawdę wspaniały. W dodatku sam gromadził wszystkie nasiona i sadzonki.

Podczas spotkań tłumaczenie zaklęć obejmowało również wyjaśnienie ich intonacji i wyrażenia - robiło to ogromną różnicę w zrozumieniu czaru. Po samym przeliterowaniu inkantacji nie udawało im się zajść aż tak daleko.

Harry nie miał najmniejszych obaw, jeśli chodziło o Neville'a.

Na końcu listy znalazł się Severus.

Potter był szczerze zdziwiony, że mężczyzna nie opanował jeszcze bezróżdżkowej magii. Snape lubił używać cudzych różdżek, ale nie szło mu rewelacyjnie. Wydawać by się mogło, że przychodził na zajęcia tylko po to, by obserwować innych i poznawać ich mocne strony. Nawet nie spróbował poprawić swoich umiejętności.

Złoty Chłopiec z trudem zachował powagę, gdy profesor zmusił siódmą klasę do wzmożonej pracy. Mężczyzna zaproponował, by postarali się poprawić eliksir, którym obecnie zajmowali się na zajęciach.

Gryfon zdecydowanie musiał coś z tym zrobić.

Podniósł ręcznik i wytarł nim twarz, po czym udał się pod prysznic.

Już wiedział, jak będą wyglądać kolejne zajęcia. Odkładał to, bo sądził, że wszystko uda mu się osiągnąć bezboleśnie.

Swoje własne umiejętności odkrył przez strach i desperację. Niestety teraz musiał jednak skorzystać z tej samej metody.

Wieczorem Harry udał się do Dumbledore'a, by przedstawić mu swój plan i uzgodnić z nim parę spraw.

- Severus jeszcze nie wie? – zapytał dyrektor. – Niczego się nie domyśla?

- Nie, nie sądzę – mruknął Potter. Czasami Snape patrzył na niego, Harry'ego, nieco dziwnie, ale przecież nie mógł znać prawdy. – Nie – dodał stanowczo chłopak.

- Kiedy masz zamiar mu powiedzieć? Będzie naprawdę zdenerwowany, Harry. A ja nie chcę angażować się w twoje kłamstwa.

- Wiem, sir – stwierdził Gryfon, pocierając czoło. – Przykro mi, ale nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. Jest taki szczęśliwy.

- Nie wątpię, ale jestem pewien, że będzie zły. Na nas obu.

- Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, dopóki nie nauczy się bezróżdżkowej magii. Ryzykowalibyśmy zbyt wiele, gdyby zrezygnował z zajęć. Może po wszystkim zrozumie, czemu nie mogłem się przyznać i wyjdzie z tego coś dobrego.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z twoim planem. W weekend wraz z innymi nauczycielami będziemy sprawdzać prace pisemne uczniów. Porozmawiam z Severusem.

Harry podziękował Albusowi i zmartwiony opuścił gabinet.

Wysłał notkę do swojej grupy z informacją o spotkaniu w piątek o siedemnastej.

On i Severus nie widzieli się w ostatnią środę, gdyż mężczyzna musiał dostarczyć papiery na sympozjum w Londynie. Potter chciał go zobaczyć – znaleźć się w jego ramionach i poczuć ciepło, które biło od ciała starszego mężczyzny.

Bał się, ale nie miał wyboru. Kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę.

Snape wrócił do swoich kwater dopiero późnym wieczorem. Ponieważ nie było go wcześniej ze względu na sympozjum, Harry miał nadzieję, że pojawi się chociaż na zajęciach. Potter wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów odczuwa frustrację z powodu odwołanego spotkania, ale nie sądził, by w jakikolwiek sposób pomogło mu wyjawienie prawdy o Aleksie.

Pięć po piątej w sali zgromadzili się już wszyscy.

- Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – mruknął Ernie, siadając na jednej z ławek.

- Wybierzemy się na wycieczkę – odpowiedział Harry. – Wszyscy skorzystali z toalety?

Padma zachichotała. Nikt nawet nie przymierzał się do opuszczenia klasy.

- O której wrócimy? – zapytał ostro Severus.

Potter spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jeśli o ciebie chodzi, podejrzewam, że naprawdę późno – odrzekł wesoło. – Wyciągnijcie ręce i dotknijcie się opuszkami palców.

- Znów nas oszukasz? – zadrwił Draco, stając w odpowiedniej pozycji.

- Sami zdecydujecie – odpowiedział chłopak. – Zamknijcie oczy.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo was o to proszę.

Ernie zachichotał głośno.

- Zamierzasz nas przenieść na scenę baletową czy coś? – zapytał, wywołując śmiech u pozostałych.

- Coś w tym rodzaju – zgodził się Harry i teleportował ich.

- Co, do cholery?!

- Hej!

- To nie jest zabawne, Harry!

- Potter, natychmiast usuń te kajdany!

Chłopak odsunął się od ściany i stanął na środku pomieszczenia, przyglądając się swojej grupie. Jego serce biło szaleńczym tempem, ale był wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, by zachować spokój.

Wyciągnął dłoń, w której po chwili znalazły się różdżki jego uczniów. Gryfon włożył je do jednej kieszeni, z drugiej wyjmując butelkę wody i klucz. Postawił oba przedmioty na ziemi tuż przed sobą.

Podniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć się swojej klasie, w chwili obecnej przykutej do ściany.

Łańcuchy zostały zamocowane tak, aby wszyscy stali na podłodze z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami.

Kilka kinkietów oświetlało pomieszczenie słabym światłem.

- Zechcesz nam to wyjaśnić? – zapytał Snape najbardziej jadowitym głosem, na jaki było go stać.

- Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest uwolnienie się – zaczął spokojnie Harry. – Klucz jest tutaj. – Wskazał palcem przedmiot leżący na ziemi. – Zostawiam wam też wodę. – Chłopak patrzył, jak Ernie oblizuje wargi; zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy są równie spragnieni. – Wyjaśniłem już dyrektorowi waszą nieobecność.

- Profesor Dumbledore naprawdę wie, że przykułeś nas do ściany? – pisnęła Padma. – Nie sądzę.

- Cóż, nie powiedziałem mu o wszystkim – zgodził się Potter.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

- Na Merlina, Potter, powinieneś być w Slytherinie!

- Tiara Przydziału też tak twierdziła. – Gryfon uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak oczy Malfoya rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu. – Mogliśmy być przyjaciółmi od lat.

- Jeśli przykuwanie przyjaciół do ściany jest częścią twojej _normalności_, to chyba mam poważne braki w wiedzy na temat Gryfonów – odparł blondyn.

- Panie Potter, niektórzy z nas mają inne plany na wieczór – powiedział Snape jedwabiście.

- Harry – przypomniał mu chłopak. – Obawiam się, że będziecie musieli później przeprosić, jeśli się z kimś umówiliście – zwrócił się do wszystkich. – Im szybciej wykonacie swoje zadanie, tym szybciej stąd wyjdziecie. Teraz zostawię was samych. Jeśli będzie jakiś nagły wypadek, po prostu mnie zawołajcie. Będę was obserwował – dodał.

- Zamierzasz nas tutaj zostawić? – pisnęła Eloise.

Neville zwrócił się spokojnie do Mistrza Eliksirów:

- To jeden z hogwarckich lochów, sir?

Profesor spojrzał na chłopca – nie, nie na chłopca; na mężczyznę – z odrobiną szacunku. Longbottom nie spanikował. Zamiast tego zadał inteligentne pytanie.

Snape rozejrzał się uważnie.

- Nie rozpoznaję go – rzekł w końcu.

Harry podszedł do niego.

- Przykro mi, Severusie – zaczął – ale to będzie zbyt łatwe, jeśli inni będą mogli zadawać ci pytania.

Złoty Chłopiec pochylił się i zawiązał jedwabny szal na ustach mężczyzny.

Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie drgnął, czując twarde ciało tuż przy swoim. Ku jego przerażeniu, miękkie włosy Harry'ego otarły się o jego policzek. Dłonie Pottera delikatnie wiązały szal, zmuszając profesora, by ten oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

Sytuacja robiła się niebezpiecznie erotyczna.

Snape zmusił się do stania sztywno, by nie przekręcić głowy w stronę szyi chłopaka.

Wiedział, że to strach zwiększa jego podniecenie - nie było w tym niczego więcej. Poza tym przez podróż do Londynu nie widział Aleksa od tygodnia. Jego gniew wobec Harry'ego wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle poczuł mrowienie magii.

- Dzięki zaklęciu będziesz cicho, a szal nie pozwoli innym czytać z ruchu twoich warg.

Severus wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

- Dobrze. Myślę, że wszystko jest już gotowe – powiedział chłopak.

Zrobił krok w tył i rozejrzał się wokół.

- Harry, przecież to śmieszne! Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? – zapytał sucho Ernie.

- Musicie użyć bezróżdżkowej magii, żeby zdobyć klucz – powiedział, po czym rozległo się ciche „pop", które zabrzmiało podobnie do odgłosu towarzyszącemu aportacji.

Tak naprawdę rzucił na siebie zaklęcia niewidzialności i ciszy, po czym usiadł na podłodze pod przeciwległą ścianą.

Podejrzewał, że to będzie wyjątkowo długa noc.

Przez kilka najbliższych chwil wszyscy milczeli.

- Drań – odezwał się w końcu Ernie. – To nie jest śmieszne. Jak długo zamierza nas tu trzymać?

- Bolą mnie ręce – jęknęła w odpowiedzi Padma.

- Pozwól im opaść – zasugerowała Eloise.

- Wtedy łańcuchy się w nie wrzynają!

Pomieszczenie wypełnił szczęk metalu, gdy wszyscy szukali dla siebie w miarę wygodnej pozycji.

- Żałuję, że nie zabrał ze sobą tej butelki – powiedział po chwili McMillan. – Jeszcze bardziej chce mi się pić, gdy na nią patrzę.

Po jego słowach dało się słyszeć stłumiony chichot.

Łańcuchy znów zagrzechotały.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz, Draco? – zapytał nagle Puchon.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

- Draco?

- Na litość Merlina! – jęknął Ślizgon. – Staram się zdobyć ten cholerny klucz! Może też byś spróbował, zamiast bezsensownie gadać?!

Znów zapadła cisza.

- Przecież nie zostawi nas samych na długo – powiedziała w końcu Padma. – Chodzi mi o to, że to przecież głupie - w końcu nie chce nam zaszkodzić. Harry ratuje ludzi, a nie ich krzywdzi. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie potrafimy używać bezróżdżkowej magii.

- Jak myślicie, ile czasu minie zanim wróci? – zapytał wesoło Ernie. – Chce nas tylko postraszyć. Stawiam na półtorej godziny.

Trzy godziny później atmosfera znacznie się zmieniła.

- Do jasnej cholery! – warknął Ernie. – To niedorzeczne!

Klucz i butelka wciąż były w tym samym miejscu.

- Zimno mi – jęknęła żałośnie Eloise. – Żałuję, że nie założyłam dzisiaj spodni.

- To faktycznie stanowi problem, gdy ma się tak ładne nogi – mruknął McMillan, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Gdybyś miała grube nogi, pewnie chciałabyś je ukryć. Są ładne, więc podświadomie chcesz je pokazywać. Stąd krótka spódniczka.

W ciszy wszyscy patrzyli na nogi Eloise. Harry zauważył, że nawet Snape im się przyglądał.

- To jest najbardziej seksistowski…

- Komplement? – wtrąciła Padma.

- Co?

- Przecież powiedział że twoje nogi są ładne. W zasadzie miał rację - powiedziała panna Patil, patrząc krytycznie na nogi Eloise.

- Są – zgodził się Draco. – Jednakże nie jesteś akrobatką, nie wykręcisz się w górę i nie rozbijesz nimi kajdan, więc może moglibyśmy się teraz skupić na pracy w parach?

Godzinę później Padma odezwała się drążącym głosem:

- Świece się wypalają. Nie możemy przecież siedzieć tu w ciemności.

Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że płomienie zaczynają niebezpiecznie migotać.

- Cholera jasna! On nie może nas tak zostawić! – wybuchnął Ernie.

- Może. Nie boi się ciemności – stwierdził cicho Neville.

- To świetnie – warknęła Padma – ale ja się boję!

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza.

- Nie zrobi tego – powiedział McMillan zmartwionym głosem.

Chwilę później jedna ze świec zgasła.

Padma krzyknęła.

- Zamknij się! – syknął Draco. – Skoncentruj się na tym cholernym kluczu! Nie będziemy w stanie tego zrobić w ciemności!

Wszyscy w ciszy zdecydowali się posłusznie spełnić jego polecenie.

Druga świeca zamigotała szybciej i zgasła.

- Nie! – Padma chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust wydobył się tylko cichy lament.

Było tak ciemno, że wszyscy poczuli, jakby czerń wręcz naciskała na ich ciała.

- Proszę – wyszeptała panna Patil.

Harry z trudem opanował targające nim emocje.

Padma znów wrzasnęła.

Łańcuchy szczęknęły, gdy wszyscy poruszyli się, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

- To tylko ja! – zawołał Ernie.

- To jakieś stworzenie czy coś!

Dziewczyna nie mogła złapać oddechu.

- Uspokój się! To ja dotknąłem cię palcami! Chciałem, żebyś poczuła się choć trochę lepiej! – krzyknął Puchon.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechem Padmy, roznoszącym się echem po całym lochu.

- Nie mogę – powiedziała. – Nie potrafię tego zrobić! Zawołajmy Harry'ego!

- Słuchaj, też nie lubię ciemności i… - zaczął Ernie, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała.

- Nie mogę – szepnęła. – To mnie ściska! Po prostu nie mogę!

- Nie dajmy temu dupkowi satysfakcji! – syknął Draco.

- Nie potrafię - zaszlochała. – Harry! – krzyknęła głośno. – Harry! Pomocy!

Zapadła cisza. Złoty Chłopiec oparł głowę na kolanach. Tak ciężko było mu ją zignorować…

- Harry! – wrzasnęła zrozpaczona.

- Ten sukinsyn tu nie przyjdzie! – odezwał się Malfoy, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zdziwienie.

- Nie! On musi wrócić! Harry! – krzyczała Padma.

Znów zapadła cisza.

Dziewczyna zaczęła głośno szlochać.

- Neville? – zaczął nagle Ernie. – Co to ma być, do diabła?! On nie może nas tutaj tak po prostu zostawić!

Longbottom długo nie odpowiadał. Ciszę przerywał jedynie szloch panny Patil.

- Może – stwierdził w końcu Gryfon zrezygnowanym głosem. – Zrobi to, co uważa za słuszne.

- Świetnie – warknął zirytowany Draco. – Zostawił nas tutaj z tą wrzeszczącą wariatką!

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna zaszlochała jeszcze głośniej.

- Chcę stąd wyjść! Zwariuję, jeśli nas nie wypuści!

- Padma – zaczęła łagodnie Eloise, gdy nagle światła zamigotały.

Po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy, w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jeszcze jaśniej.

- A jednak nas nie zostawił!

Światła nieco przygasły.

Neville rozejrzał się uważnie.

- Prof… Severusie? To ty, prawda?

Harry przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a. Wcześniej przez chwilę sądził, że włączył się jakiś system alarmowy.

Mężczyzna opierał głowę o ścianę, a stróżka potu spływała z jego skroni. W odpowiedzi skinął delikatnie głową.

- Używasz bezróżdżkowej magii! – zawołał podekscytowany Draco.

Mistrz Eliksirów znów bezgłośnie potwierdził jego słowa, a światła ponownie zamigotały.

- Cholera – westchnął Ernie.

- Dziękuję, sir – wyszeptała uspokojona Padma.

- Masz klucz? – zapytał zaciekawiony Malfoy.

Światła zgasły.

- Nie – jęknęła cicho panna Patil.

Rozległo się dziwne skrobanie.

- Robi to! – wykrzyknął Ernie z przejęciem.

Trwało to jeszcze chwilę, po czym znów zaległa złowroga cisza.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała nieśmiało Eloise.

Ku uldze Padmy, światła znów zamigotały.

Klucz przesunął się zaledwie o cal.******

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z doskonale widocznym rozczarowaniem.

Snape znacząco skinął głową w kierunku bladego światła.

- Co? Ach, tak! Severus utrzyma zapalone światło, a my spróbujemy przyciągnąć do nas klucz.

Mężczyzna znów pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wysiłek, którego się podjął był naprawdę niesamowity.

Minęło półtorej godziny. Zmotywowani sukcesem Snape'a, uczniowie przesunęli klucz o kilka cali, ale wciąż znajdował się blisko butelki.

- Boże, muszę się napić! Mocne piwo byłoby o niebo lepsze, ale teraz zabiłbym za tę wodę – jęknął Ernie.

Wszyscy przenieśli na niego wzrok.

- Co? Przecież tak się tylko mówi!

- Ja…

- Tak? – zapytał łagodnie Neville, patrząc prosto na twarz Eloise.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Już nic. Muszę się skoncentrować na tym cholernym kluczu.

Trzy kwadranse później wszystkich zaczął irytować nerwowy szczęk łańcuchów panny Midgen.

- Eloise, na miłość boską! Wiem, że jest ci zimno, ale nie możesz się wstrzymać choć na kilka minut? Nie potrafię się skupić w takim hałasie – rzuciła Padma.

Dziewczyna uspokoiła się, ale po chwili łańcuchy znów zaczęły irytująco brzęczeć.

- Eli!

- Nic na to nie poradzę! – stęknęła Eloise.

- Dasz radę. Wszystkim nam jest zimno – odezwał się Ernie.

- Ja…

- Co? – warknął Draco.

- Muszę do toalety, dobra?!

Wszyscy – przerażeni – jednocześnie zamilkli.

- Cholera – mruknął cicho Neville. – Nie obraź się ani nic, ale co konkretnie ci się chce?

To było tak bardzo żenujące, że nikt nawet nie zachichotał.

- Muszę siusiu – wyszeptała Eloise. Po tonie jej głosu można było wywnioskować, że jest mocno zawstydzona.

- Wytrzymasz? – zapytał cicho Ernie.

- A myślisz, że co robię od trzech godzin? – odpowiedziała sucho.

- Chce ci się aż od trzech godzin? – rzucił Puchon z niedowierzaniem.

Dziewczyna skinęła twierdząco głową.

- Ja muszę dopiero od pół godziny, a już czuję się wyjątkowo źle – westchnął McMillan.

Panna Midgen roześmiała się, jednocześnie zaciskając nerwowo nogi.

- Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie – ostrzegła.

- Obawiam się, że nie mamy wielu powodów do śmiechu – rzuciła Padma.

Pięćdziesiąt minut później klucz wciąż znajdował się blisko butelki, a Eloise była blada i spocona.

- Musisz to zrobić – odezwał się nagle Neville.

- Nie zmoczę się. – Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

- Pochorujesz się, jeśli będziesz to wstrzymywać. Zabiję Harry'ego – dodał ponuro.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

Potter poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w sercu.

Zakończyć to? Naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale powstrzymywała go przed tym desperacja – modlił się, żeby jego metoda okazała się skuteczna.

Dziesięć minut później panna Midgen wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, a klucz drżał, choć nie przesuwał się w ich kierunku.

- Eloise, po prostu to zrób – namawiał Ernie. – To tylko mocz. Nie będziemy patrzeć.

- Nie mogę – zaszlochała w odpowiedzi dziewczyna.

Po kilku chwilach nieznośnego napięcia, przerywanego jedynie szlochem panny Midgen, Puchon odezwał się raźnym głosem:

- Słyszeliście może o Międzynarodowej Konwencji Piwowarów?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby wyrosło mu kilka dodatkowych głów.

Chłopak stał pod ścianą, ciągnąc:

- Szefowie mugolskich organizacji piwnych po konferencji poszli do hotelowego baru. Bruce, szef australijskiej firmy, krzyknął do barmana: „W Strylya robimy najlepsze piwo na świecie, więc polej mi Foster*, stary." – Ernie doskonale naśladował australijski akcent. – Bob, szef amerykańskiej firmy, zawołał: „W Stanach Zjednoczonych przyrządzamy najlepsze piwo świata. Jesteśmy królami browaru. Polej Bud**." – McMillan dostosował akcent do Amerykanina. Wszyscy z napięciem czekali w ciszy na ciąg dalszy. Puchon kontynuował:

- Hans był następny: „To w Niemczech wynaleźliśmy piwo, które zdecydowanie jest liderem wśród piw! Daj mi Becks!

- To relacja Kruma? – zapytał Draco.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche parsknięcie.

Ernie kontynuował:

- Paddy, szef Guinnesa,**** zrobił krok do przodu, mówiąc: „Kelner, mógłbyś podać mi dietetyczną colę z lodem i cytryną? Dziękuję." Pozostali patrzyli na niego w milczeniu, ze zdumieniem malującym się na ich twarzach. W końcu Bruce zapytał: „Nie powinieneś zamówić Guinnessa, Pat?" Paddy odpowiedział: „Cóż, jeśli wy, pedały, nie pijecie, to ja też nie będę."*****

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem - nawet, jeśli nie do końca zrozumieli żart.

Opowiadanie dowcipu w takiej sytuacji, gdy wszyscy byli spragnieni... Dodając do tego te wszystkie śmieszne głosy, które naśladował Puchon…

Wszyscy zamilkli, słysząc ciszy szloch. Każdy spojrzał w stronę Eloise, a zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na kałużę pod jej nogami. Ernie wyciągnął palce, by dotknąć jej dłoni, ale ta wisiała bezwładnie.

- To nie koniec świata – odezwał się cicho.

Panna Midgen wciąż płakała.

- Pieprzyć to – stwierdził nagle. – Równie dobrze ja też mogę sobie ulżyć.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz na niego. Nawet w mroku mogli dostrzec mokre plamy na przedzie jego spodni. Po chwili usłyszeli odgłos moczu ściekającego na podłogę.

- Aaa – westchnął w końcu. – Miło i ciepło choć przez kilka minut.

Eloise szlochała, śmiała się i parskała jednocześnie.

- Cholera! – warknął Draco.

Ślizgon spojrzał na klucz i skoncentrował się. Przedmiot przesunął się powoli w ich stronę.

- Hej! To działa! Dawaj, chłopie, dawaj! – wykrzyknął Ernie.

Kilka minut później klucz leżał na podłodze tuż pod ich stopami.

- Zastanówmy się – mruknął Malfoy, dysząc ciężko – czy każdy mógłby spróbować go nieco podnieść?

Wszyscy skinęli potakująco głowami.

- Cóż… Jeśli nie mamy siły, by zrobić to samemu, może uda się razem. Musimy to szczegółowo rozplanować i robić dokładnie to samo – wypowiedzieć identyczne zaklęcie i poruszać klucz w jednakowym kierunku.

Dwadzieścia minut później klucz znalazł się w dłoni Padmy. Dziewczyna ostrożnie obróciła rękę i odpięła kajdany Erniego. Puchon uwolnił kolejną osobę. Kilka minut później niczyich rąk nie krępował już łańcuch.

McMillan chwycił butelkę i wziął łyk przed podaniem jej Eloise.

- Boże, to najlepsze, co kiedykolwiek piłem!

Snape zdjął szal i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, ze nadal nie może mówić.

Pozostali uczniowie nie zmuszali go już do przewodnictwa, więc Harry zdecydował się zdjąć zaklęcie. Potter czuł ogromną ulgę, że jego plan się powiódł. Nie spodziewał się współpracy, ale to było całkiem dobre. Przesunął się w róg, by rozprostować nogi.

Eloise siedziała skulona pod ścianą, obejmując kolana ramionami. Owinęła się szatą i spuściła głowę. Harry dostrzegł, że Snape przygląda jej się uważnie. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby starał się podjąć jakąś decyzję. Skinął na Erniego, który także wpatrywał się w pannę Midgen. Puchon podszedł do niej, a Severus rzucił zaklęcie, tym samym osuszając ich ubrania.

Światła ledwie migotały.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na swojego profesora.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała, ale po chwili znów zaczęła cicho szlochać.

Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł obok niej. Był świadomy idealnej ciszy, który zapadła na ten widok.

- Eloise, wiem, że martwisz się o to, co ludzie o tobie teraz pomyślą. Czujesz, że zawsze będą o tym pamiętać, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że tak się nie stanie – odezwał się stanowczo.

Gryfonka ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- W każdym z nas jest wystarczająco wiele dumy, by sprawić, że nienawidzimy publicznych upokorzeń. Wolimy, gdy ludzie nas wtedy nie widzą. Jednak czasami okoliczności są całkowicie poza naszą kontrolą, nawet jeśli wszyscy staramy się najlepiej, jak możemy. W końcu odkrywamy, że możemy żyć dalej.

- Nie rozumiesz…

- Myli się pani, panno Midgen – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, świadomie zwracając się do niej po nazwisku. Spojrzał na nią uważnie, gdy uniosła głowę. – Byłem sługą Czarnego Pana. Leżałem we własnym gównie, moczu i wymiocinach. Błagałem i krzyczałem, otoczony przez ludzi, których znałem i szanowałem. Wszystkich bawił mój wstyd. Nie jest łatwo myśleć, że kiedykolwiek poczujemy się lepiej po takim upokorzeniu. Jednak ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś coś mądrego i wziąłem sobie to do serca. Chodziło mianowicie o to, że wszyscy wymiotujemy, sikamy, błagamy i krzyczymy. To właśnie to sprawiło, że w końcu przestałem czuć się tak źle. Zdenerwowałem się, kiedy to usłyszałem, ale w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że te słowa są prawdziwe. Myślę, że gdy tylko stąd wyjdziemy, większość z nas pobiegnie do toalety. W końcu jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Jest wiele innych rzeczy, za które powinniśmy się wstydzić – mówię o zawodzeniu przyjaciół lub o rozmyślnym krzywdzeniu kogokolwiek. Zapewniam cię, że to nie jest jedna z nich.

Oczy Eloise rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy dziewczyna wpatrywała się w swojego profesora.

W lochu panowała idealna cisza. Wszyscy byli naprawdę zszokowani słowami mężczyzny.

Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Severus otworzył się dla psychicznego komfortu Gryfonki. Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na pozostałych. Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów wywarły na nich naprawdę ogromne wrażenie. Draco patrzył oniemiały na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. To była duża odmiana po tym, jak gwałtownie reagował na cierpienie Eloise.

Potter miał szczerą nadzieję, że to wróży coś dobrego.

Snape wstał i podał rękę pannie Midgen. Dziewczyna niepewnie chwyciła jego dłoń i również podniosła się na nogi.

Złoty Chłopiec zauważył, że Severus przez cały czas sprawia, że pali się światło.

Padma przytuliła koleżankę, a chwilę później również Erniego i Neville'a. Draco wyglądał na przerażonego publicznym obejmowaniem, więc wszystko, na co się zdobył, to lekkie skinienie głową w ich kierunku.

- Wynośmy się stąd – powiedział, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Wszyscy podążyli za nim.

Malfoy wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, w której trzymał klucz, choć głupotą było myślenie, że będzie pasował.

W drzwiach był olbrzymi zamek.

Arystokrata trzymał maleńki klucz na wysokości wielkiej dziurki. Nagle wszystkich uderzyła rzeczywistość - wciąż byli uwięzieni.

_*Foster - jest to najsłynniejsze australijskie piwo na świecie, ale niestety jedno z najgorszych._

_**Bud - czasem - ze względów prawnych - nazywane __Bud__ – amerykańskie piwo, przy produkcji którego jęczmień został częściowo zastąpiony ryżem._

_***Becks - wytwór niemieckiego piwowarstwa, produkowany dla i rozprowadzany przez sieć handlową LIDL._

_****Guinness - piwo górnej fermentacji typu __stout,__ czyli ciemne, prawie czarne piwo, uzyskiwane ze skarmelizowanego słodu jęczmiennego, z dodatkiem słodu pszenicznego, o ciężkim, słodko-gorzkawym smaku._

_*****To najwyraźniej jakiś popularny, zagraniczny żart, ponieważ wujek Google go znał. xD_

_******1 cal = 2,54 centymetra_


	10. Ciężkie środki cz 2

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – jęknął Ernie.  
- Rozejrzyjmy się, może gdzieś jest drugi klucz – zaproponowała Padma.  
Z braku innej opcji, wszyscy przystali na jej propozycję. Nie musieli szukać zbyt długo, choć jedyną rzeczą, jaką znaleźli, była mała, zamknięta krata, służąca jako wlot powietrza. Na dodatek znajdowała się bardzo wysoko. W kącie ulokowano drugą kratownicę, której nijak nie dało się otworzyć.  
Po jednej ze ścian strumieniami ściekała woda.  
Przeznaczenie krat nagle stało się oczywiste.  
Mimo to przez dwie godziny próbowali otworzyć drzwi, używając zarówno magii jak i siły fizycznej. Próby spełzły jednak na niczym.  
Część osób zabrała się za rozpracowywanie mocowań krat. Reszta stała z boku. Rozmawiali, by ukryć zawstydzenie wynikające z bezczynności. Konwersacja działała uspokajająco i wywoływała poczucie koleżeństwa.  
- Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać – oznajmił spokojnie Neville.  
- Co? – zapytał Ernie.  
- Powinniśmy się wyspać i kontynuować z samego rana – wyjaśnił Gryfon. – Poza tym w dzień będzie jasno, a Severus nie może podtrzymywać światła przez całą noc. Ten czar z pewnością zużywa ogromną ilość mocy.  
Draco odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a. Nawet w mroku mógł dostrzec zmęczenie mężczyzny doskonale po nim widoczne. Zaklął w duchu, zastanawiając się jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć.  
- Zgadzam się – odpowiedział stanowczo.  
Szybkie skinienia innych potwierdziły, że to dobry plan również według nich.  
- Będziemy trzymać wartę? – zapytała cicho Eloise. – Mogę być pierwsza.  
Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie.  
- Możemy siedzieć w parach i zmieniać się co dwie godziny – zaproponował Ernie. – Będziemy spokojniejsi. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko, bym dołączył do Eli? Musisz odpocząć, Severusie.  
Padma szybko zaoferowała, że będzie trzymać wartę z Neville'em. Opcja przebywania z Draco lub Snape'em sam na sam wciąż wydawała się być zbyt przerażająca.  
Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do snu. Światło zamigotało, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów siadał na podłodze.  
Uczniowie szybko odkryli, że płytki są wyjątkowo zimne i wilgotne. Padma znów zaczęła panikować.  
- Severusie, spróbuj utrzymać światło jeszcze przez chwilę – poprosił Longbottom.  
Mężczyzna wsparł głowę na łokciu.  
- Czy ktoś mógłby mu pomóc? – zapytał Neville. Po kilku próbach światła ponownie zaczęły migotać. – Dobrze. Sugeruję, żebyśmy przysunęli się bliżej siebie – powiedział spokojnie chłopak. – Padma, ja mogę objąć ciebie i Draco. Severus powinien usiąść za nami. To pomoże utrzymać nam ciepło. Będziemy też wiedzieli, gdzie jesteśmy i nie będzie trzeba martwić się o światło. Zgoda?  
To było naprawdę zadziwiające, że wszyscy przystali na jego propozycję bez większych oporów.  
Neville ostrożnie owinął siebie i Padmę swoją peleryną.  
- W porządku? – zapytał.  
Dziewczyna skinęła twierdząco głową.  
Światła zgasły.  
Chłód pomieszczenia zdawał się oplatać nawet ich kości.  
Draco nie potrafił uwierzyć, że gdziekolwiek może być aż tak zimno. Czuł, że Severus już śpi. Żałował, że ma na sobie tylko jedwabną koszulę; nie był komandosem – nie nosił kalesonów i grubej, termicznej kamizelki, tak jak Goyle.  
Malfoy dostał dreszczy i nijak nie mógł ich powstrzymać - zaczął głośno szczękać zębami. Usłyszał szelest, poczuł ruch, po czym rozległ się głos Neville'a:  
- Draco, chodź bliżej. Robi się o wiele cieplej, kiedy jest się blisko innego ciała.  
Było tak zimno, że arystokrata nie potrafił się sprzeciwić.

Harry siedział w swoim kącie, obserwując uczniów. Czar umożliwił mu widzenie w ciemnościach. Przysłuchiwał się cichej rozmowie Erniego i Eloise czując, jakby był intruzem. Mimo że nie mówili o niczym osobistym, cisza i ciemność dawały wrażenie zażyłości między nimi. Można to było niemal poczuć.  
Gdy czas ich warty dobiegał końca, Potter ukrył twarz w dłoniach, słysząc odgłosy towarzyszące pocałunkowi.  
Nie przewidział takiego obrotu sprawy.  
Po pocałunku Ernie obudził Neville'a i Padmę.

Longbottom cieszył się uczuciem ciepła ciała przylegającego do jego własnego. Był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że dłoń Draco spoczywa tuż nad jego biodrem, a mężczyzna siedzący z tyłu obejmuje go ramieniem. Leżał chwilę bez ruchu, dopóki Padma się nie obudziła.  
Chciał wstać na tyle delikatnie, by nie przeszkodzić śpiącemu Malfoyowi.  
Nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie spał.  
Być może nawet podłoga nieco się rozgrzała dzięki ciepłu ich ciał.  
Neville musiał przyznać, że obecność innych ludzi tuż obok była niezwykle pocieszająca. Podejrzewał, że minie dużo czasu, zanim znów ktoś go obejmie.

Harry'ego zainteresował fakt, że mimo tego, iż Neville i Padma byli raczej nieśmiali, coś się między nimi pojawiło. Nie żaden romans, oczywiście, w końcu rozmawiali ze sobą naprawdę niewiele.

Dwie najbliższe godziny zdawały się trwać w nieskończoność.  
Potter wsunął ręce do kieszeni.  
Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sen.

Draco i Snape wstali bez marudzenia - cicho i sprawnie. Usiedli przy kratach tuż obok siebie, w kojącej ciszy. Po jakimś czasie Malfoy odezwał się cicho:  
- Severusie, dlaczego Czarny Pan cię torturował?  
Harry wstrzymał oddech.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiadał przez długą chwilę.  
- O który raz konkretnie ci chodzi? – zapytał w końcu.  
Draco momentalnie obrócił głowę w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, choć nie mógł widzieć go w ciemności. Po chwili Ślizgon ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Hadesie! Słyszałem, że znęca się nad mugolami, ale nie sądziłem, że robi to samo czarodziejom.  
Snape zaśmiał się szorstko.  
- Przyjaciel czy wróg, mugol czy czarodziej… Dla niego to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.  
- W takim razie dlaczego ma tylu zwolenników? – dopytywał Draco.  
Snape zdawał się być całkowicie spokojny.  
- Strach potrafi być wyjątkowo motywujący – odrzekł.  
- Więc czemu ty do niego dołączyłeś? – zapytał po raz wtóry Malfoy.  
Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.  
- Byłem nastolatkiem, który myślał, że Czarny Pan wie więcej niż w rzeczywistości. Był charyzmatyczny i sądziłem, że to, co mówił, miało sens.  
- A teraz?  
Snape znów zamilkł na kilka chwil.  
- Czemu mnie o to pytasz, Draco? – powiedział z trudem. – Chcesz wiedzieć, czy powinieneś do niego dołączyć? Sam zdecyduj, czy chcesz wierzyć w to, co on mówi. Zastanów się, czy cel uświęca środki. Potem podejmij decyzję; w końcu to potrafisz. Nie możesz żyć, opierając się na wyborach innych lub robiąc to, co ci każą. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy uwierzysz we własną wolę, będziesz mógł należycie uzasadnić swoje decyzje.  
Przez długi czas panowała cisza.  
- Co myślisz o tym, co powiedział Potter? – wyszeptał arystokrata.  
- O którą mądrość ci chodzi? – wycedził Snape.  
Harry niemal parsknął śmiechem. Kochał poczucie humoru Severusa. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się dzieje, że naprawdę cieszą go kpiny tego mężczyzny.  
- O naszej sile i podejmowaniu decyzji? Czy chcemy służyć komuś, kto jest od nas słabszy?  
Harry pomyślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów zabrzmiał, jakby naprawdę był zmęczony.  
- Nie ma nic złego w pracy dla kogoś, kto jest od nas słabszy – odpowiedział zaskakująco Snape. – Słabsi ludzie mogą posiadać inne, istotne cechy, których nie posiada ktoś silniejszy – chociażby charyzmę, ambicje czy motywację. Miał jednak rację, że większa ilość mocy daje zwiększone możliwości wyboru w podejmowaniu decyzji i działaniach.  
- Myślisz, że mówił prawdę? Voldemort czerpie moc z Mrocznych Znaków?  
Harry z zapartym tchem czekał na odpowiedź.  
- Gdy o tym powiedział, zacząłem zwracać na to większą uwagę – wyjaśnił Severus. – Myślę, że ma rację.  
Nawet w mroku Potter dostrzegł przerażenie na twarzy Draco, choć blondyn nie powiedział ani słowa.  
- To genialne, prawda? – zapytał niespodziewanie Snape.  
Malfoy milczał przez chwilę.  
- Nie przeszkadzało ci to, kiedy zgodziłeś się przyjąć Znak?  
Severus wydał dziwny dźwięk.  
- Nie miałem na ten temat bladego pojęcia, dopóki Potter o tym nie wspomniał.  
- Niezależnie od twoich przekonań – zaczął ostrożnie Draco – nie masz uczucia, że ktoś narusza twoją prywatność? W końcu zrobił to bez twojej zgody.  
Zapadła cisza. Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko.  
Czy Snape zwierzy mu się ze swojego wstrętu do Voldemorta?  
- Czarny Pan jest znany z manipulacji ludźmi – odpowiedział w końcu mężczyzna. – Musisz sam zdecydować, czy poniesiesz konsekwencje swojej decyzji.  
Malfoy jęknął cicho.  
Jedna ze śpiących osób przekręciła się na drugi bok.  
- Wykorzystuje swoich zwolenników? Nie tylko mugoli?  
- Draco, jeden z nich nosił go z tyłu swojej głowy przez cały rok. Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie.  
- Ale… seksualnie też? Gwałci kobiety?  
Po głowie Ślizgona krążyły okropne myśli. Zawsze zastanawiał się, czemu jego matka tak niechętnie gości Voldemorta w ich dworze. On na pewno nie… Nie mógł…  
- Myślisz, że można zgwałcić tylko kobietę? – zaszydził Snape stłumionym głosem. – W gwałcie chodzi o kontrolę. Większość jego popleczników to mężczyźni.  
Draco wziął głęboki wdech. Z pewnością nie…  
- Powstrzymaj się od pytania, które z pewnością masz już na końcu języka – mruknął Severus.  
Malfoy przełknął głośno.  
Serce Harry'ego biło jak szalone.  
Przez długi czas panowała przytłaczająca cisza. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w górę.  
- Robi się jasno – powiedział, obserwując szary kwadrat w oknie znajdujący się wysoko na ścianie.  
- Mam ich obudzić? – zapytał Draco.  
- Daj im jeszcze pół godziny. Będą bardziej przydatni, kiedy będzie jasno.  
Ponownie zapadła cisza.

Wszyscy zaczęli się powoli budzić.  
- Zostało jeszcze trochę wody? – zapytał Ernie. – Zaschło mi w ustach.  
Padma podniosła butelkę - trochę płynu majaczyło na dnie.  
- Weź mały łyk – powiedziała.  
Każdy dokładnie zwilżył usta, upewniając się, że wody starczy też dla innych.  
Nikt nie był w stanie pozbyć się krat ze ściany.  
- Jestem zmarznięty, zesztywniały, zmęczony, spragniony i głodny – narzekał Ernie. – Czy możemy się stąd wydostać, żebym mógł dopaść tego drania? Nie mamy nawet kropli wody. Stawiam, że pieprzył się z kimś całą noc i o nas zapomniał!  
- Z kim? – zapytała Padma z zainteresowaniem.  
Harry wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.  
- Z panią Hooch – odrzekł wesoło Ernie. – Z pewnością udzieliła mu lekcji jazdy. Może robili to na miotle.  
Uczniowie roześmiali się.  
- Ciekawy pomysł, ale przecież Potter powiedział wyraźnie, że jest pedałem – stwierdził Draco, przeciągając samogłoski.  
_Twój cholerny ojciec też, _pomyślał gniewnie Harry. _Severus również._  
Arystokrata momentalnie przypomniał sobie o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, ale mężczyzna jedynie potrząsnął przecząco głową. Preferencje seksualne Snape'a mogły być znane dzięki synowi jego byłego kochanka, ale profesor nie miał zamiaru przyczyniać się do rozprzestrzeniania się plotek na swój własny temat.  
- Myślę, że ta rozmowa jest raczej bezcelowa – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie interesuje mnie życie miłosne pana Pottera. Naturalnie pomijając fakt, że chciałbym, by stał się impotentem na najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat lub więcej.  
Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Harry miał nadzieję, że to pragnienie nigdy się nie spełni.  
- Sprawdźmy jeszcze raz drzwi. Teraz jest jaśniej.

Godzinę później wciąż byli zamknięci w lochu, a wszystkim głośno burczało w brzuchach.  
Longbottom spędził ostatnie pięć minut w kącie.  
- Neville, co robisz? – zapytała Padma. – Nie obchodzi cię, czy stąd wyjdziemy?  
Ten komentarz sprawił, że wszyscy przestali rzucać zaklęcia na drzwi i przenieśli wzrok na Gryfona.  
Neville machnął w odpowiedzi ręką, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś słowa.  
- Tu są zarodniki grzybów – wyjaśnił. – Gdyby udało mi się przyspieszyć ich wzrost, mielibyśmy śniadanie.  
Draco otworzył usta, aby rzucić jakąś zniewagę, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Był niesamowicie głodny.  
- Wiem, że nie są zbyt pożywne, ale złagodzą głód.  
- Neville, jesteś genialny! – zawołała Eloise. – Jesteś pewny, że nie są trujące? – dodała.  
Longbottom zaśmiał się.  
- Nie są. Znam ten gatunek.  
Cała grupa stała i przyglądała się, jak grzyby powoli rosną.  
Wkrótce wszyscy zajadali się nimi, a ich nastroje uległy znacznej poprawie.  
Neville zdawał się rozkwitać, gdy mu dziękowali.

W końcu wszyscy wrócili do drzwi.  
- Te czary są dziwne, nieprawdaż? – zapytała Padma.  
Snape przyjrzał jej się uważnie.  
- W jakim sensie? Miałem na myśli… Skąd wiesz? Widzisz je? - Mistrz Eliksirów domagał się wyjaśnień.  
- Tak, kiedy wystarczająco się skoncentruję – odrzekła dziewczyna. - A wy nie?  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Ernie.  
- Myślę, że odkryłaś swój talent – stwierdził cicho Snape.  
- Zawsze byłam w stanie zobaczyć aury zaklęć – argumentowała panna Patil.  
- To naprawdę niezwykłe – mruknęła Eloise. – Możesz tego użyć, żeby nas stąd wydostać?  
Padma zbadała drzwi.  
- Szczerze mówiąc – powiedziała w końcu – są tak silnie strzeżone, że byłoby łatwiej wydostać się przez ścianę.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.  
- Dobra robota, Padmo! Wreszcie jakieś innowacyjne rozwiązanie! – zawołał Neville.  
- Co? Chyba żartujesz!  
- Cóż, do tej pory to naprawdę najlepszy pomysł. Jakiego zaklęcia użyjemy?  
- _Everta_? – zaproponował Draco, patrząc pytająco na Severusa.  
Starszy mężczyzna skinął twierdząco głową.  
- Dobrze. Skoncentrujmy się na jednym miejscu, żeby mieć pewność, iż osiągniemy zamierzony cel – powiedział Malfoy, wskazując miejsce na ścianie. - Jeśli pęknie, możemy powtórzyć zaklęcie albo użyć siły fizycznej.

Dwie minuty później wszyscy musieli przetrzeć oczy, by pozbyć się z nich kurzu. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko - desperacja zadziałała!  
Przed nimi w ścianie widniała ogromna dziura.  
- Cholera! – mruknął Ernie. – Mogliśmy to zrobić wczorajszej nocy!  
- To dobra nauczka, żeby nie szukać w oczywistych miejscach – powiedział poważnie Draco. – Mam pójść pierwszy? Zaoferowałbym to paniom, ale nie wiemy, czy tam jest bezpiecznie.  
- Powiedziałabym, że to zabrzmiało seksistowsko, ale rzeczywiście wolałabym iść za tobą. – Eloise uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
Malfoy wyciągnął rękę i wspiął się na kopiec gruzu. Kamienie przesuwały się pod jego stopami.  
- Cholera!  
- Co się dzieje? Jest bezpiecznie?  
- Z tego, co widzę, to tak. Chodźcie.

- Łajdak! – zawołał Ernie chwilę później.  
Przez chmurę pyłu widać było długi korytarz. Ciemne, drewniane drzwi, ciągnęły się parami po obu jego stronach.  
- Dlaczego mam złe przeczucia? – zapytał Ernie.  
- Ponieważ masz dobrą intuicję? – odrzekł Neville, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni.  
- Mamy iść razem? Może lepiej będzie się podzielić? – odezwała się Eloise.  
- Proponuję, żebyśmy trzymali się razem – rzucił Snape. – Przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiemy się, co znajduje się za tymi drzwiami.  
- Ktoś rozpoznaje to miejsce?  
- Przypomina Ministerstwo Magii – powiedział Neville.  
- Byłeś tam? – zapytała Padma.  
- Na piątym roku razem z Harrym – wyjaśnił Gryfon.  
Draco spojrzał na niego ostro.  
- Myślisz, że to kolejna iluzja? To niemożliwe. Jesteśmy tu od kilku godzin! Czuliśmy to wszystko…  
- Rozejrzyjcie się, ale nie otwierajcie jeszcze drzwi – nakazał Neville.  
Szli korytarzem, przyglądając się wszystkiemu dookoła i dotykając niepewnie ścian.  
- To jest wystarczająco realne – oznajmiła w końcu Padma.  
- Tak samo było w lesie – odrzekła Eloise.  
- Nawet jeśli to jest konstrukt, co to za różnica? – zapytał powoli Draco.  
- Co masz na myśli? – mruknęła panna Midgen.  
- To, że o tym wspomnieliśmy, wcale nie oznacza, że się wydostaniemy. Potter uwolni nas dopiero wtedy, kiedy zechce. Nie wypuści nas, dopóki nie zrobimy tego, czego oczekuje.  
- Moglibyśmy spróbować teleportować się na zewnątrz – zaproponował Neville.  
- Nie mam jeszcze pozwolenia – stwierdziła Padma.  
- Tak jak ja i reszta, za wyjątkiem Severusa – skomentował Draco. – Potraficie się aportować?  
Ernie, Padma i Eloise pokręcili przecząco głowami.  
- Moglibyśmy ich teleportować – ciągnął Longbottom, patrząc na Malfoya i Snape'a.  
- Tak, jasne. Masz tyle praktyki, że możesz to zrobić od tak – zadrwił arystokrata.  
- Mógłbym wziąć jedną osobę – nalegał Neville.  
- Bez różdżki? Zwariowałeś?  
- Jestem przekonany, że dałbym radę – powiedział spokojnie Gryfon. – Jeśli jednak nie potraficie tego zrobić, może na razie powinniśmy zrezygnować. Poza tym wolność może być za jednymi z tych drzwi.  
Draco patrzył na Neville'a, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. To nie był ten drżący ze strachu i przysadzisty nastolatek z przeszłości. Stał przed nim spokojny i opanowany młodzieniec.  
_W dodatku dobrze zbudowany, _pomyślał Draco, przypominając sobie, jak wyczuwał mięśnie chłopaka, gdy leżeli obok siebie minionej nocy. Longbottom nie był szczególnie przystojny, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec dziwną siłę.  
- Ruszmy się – polecił w końcu Neville. – Które drzwi najpierw?  
Wszyscy podeszli za chłopakiem do najbliższych drzwi. Gryfon otworzył je.  
Pokój był pusty.  
Nie było w nim okien, mebli ani nawet kominka.  
Stłoczyli się w małą grupkę.  
- Nie pozwólcie, żeby drzwi się zamknęły! – nakazał Draco.  
Zaczęli dotykać ścian, ale nie znaleźli żadnych ukrytych przejść.  
- Spróbujmy gdzieś indziej – zaproponowała Eloise.  
Uczniowie zgodnie opuścili pomieszczenie.  
Snape wyciągnął kawałek kredy z kieszeni swojej szaty i zaznaczył na drzwiach duży krzyż.  
Przenieśli się do następnego pokoju.  
Był tak samo opustoszały jak ten poprzedni.  
Kolejny niczym się od nich nie różnił.  
I następny również.  
Snape oznaczał je wszystkie po kolei.  
Ernie otworzył kolejne drzwi. Potknął się i przewrócił na plecy. Pokój roił się od setek czarnych stworzeń.  
- Nietoperze! – zawołał Neville.  
Padma krzyczała, Ernie skulił się na podłodze, z kolei inni próbowali odeprzeć od siebie stworzenia. Nietoperze nie miały dokąd lecieć, więc kręciły się w tą i z powrotem po korytarzu.  
- _Sopor!*_ – krzyknęła Eloise.  
Stworzenia spadły na ziemię, uderzając z głuchym łoskotem o drewnianą podłogę.  
- Merlinie! Dobra robota!  
Neville uścisnął Gryfonkę.  
- Ernie… – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna.  
McMillan wciąż leżał na podłodze. Wstał ostrożnie, przesuwając nietoperze nogą i wzdrygając się.  
- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, obracając się. – Nie lubię nietoperzy.  
- Nie martw się – powiedział pocieszająco Neville.  
- Niesamowity czar. Jak długo potrwa? – zapytała Padma, stąpając ostrożnie między stworzeniami.  
Ernie zadrżał niekontrolowanie.  
- Boże!  
Snape wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę, po czym zamienił ją w dużą skrzynię. Skoncentrował się na stercie nietoperzy. Stworzenia uniosły się i wpadły do wnętrza kufra.  
- Byłoby szybciej, gdybyście byli tak łaskawi i mi pomogli – powiedział z charakterystyczną dla siebie ironią w głosie.  
Pozostali również zaczęli przenosić nietoperze – zabrał się do tego nawet Ernie.  
Harry był zachwycony widząc, że udaje im się przenieść po kilka stworzeń naraz. Wczoraj nie byli w stanie podnieść nawet klucza.  
Snape zamknął wieko.  
- Rozejrzyjmy się. Stąd musi być jakieś wyjście.  
Jedyne, co znaleźli, to brakująca cegła wysoko w ścianie.  
- Kto otworzy następne drzwi? – zapytał nerwowo Ernie.  
- Ja – powiedział pewnie Draco, przechodząc obok.  
Zaczekał, aż inni staną za nim i nacisnął klamkę.  
- Pusty – powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju, by po chwili krzyknąć:  
- Uciekajcie!  
Rozległ się ryk, a po chwili wszyscy zauważyli jakiś ciemny kształt.  
Draco próbował wydostać się na korytarz, a łapa tygrysa przecięła powietrze, wbijając pazury w rękę Malfoya.  
- Cholera! – Arystokrata puścił drzwi. – O cholera!  
Pozostali próbowali dostać się do oznaczonych pokoi. Żadne drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć.  
Wszyscy odwrócili się i wsparli plecami o ścianę.  
Tygrys stał na środku korytarza. Zaczął się zbliżać, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z nich wzroku.  
- _Sopor! _– krzyknęła ponownie Eloise.  
W odpowiedzi tygrys potrząsnął głową, jakby przeszkadzała mu jakaś irytująca mucha.  
- Zróbmy to razem – zawołała panna Midgen.  
Zwierzę potknęło się i wyciągnęło jak długie na kamiennej podłodze.  
- To działa!  
- O cholera! – wykrzyknął Ernie, gdy drugi tygrys pojawił się obok drzwi.  
Neville wyciągnął z kieszeni garść nasion i rozsypał je przed zwierzętami.  
- Tygrysy nie jedzą zboża! – warknął Draco.  
Longbottom przyklęknął, wyciągając ręce nad nasiona.  
- Cholera – szepnął znów McMillan.  
Ziarna zaczęły kiełkować i wrastać w drewnianą podłogę. Pojawiły się pędy i liście.  
Tygrysy szły w ich kierunku - trzeci dołączył do pierwszej dwójki.  
- Powstrzymajmy je! – wykrzyknął Malfoy. – Rzućmy _Sopor!_  
Zwierzęta patrzyły na nich oszołomione, potykając się co kawałek.  
Bambusy stawały się coraz większe. Wkrótce dotarły do sufitu i przebiły się przez niego. Pędy były tak grube i gęste, że nie było już widać tygrysów.  
Neville nagle upadł na twarz.  
Draco uklęknął obok i obrócił go na plecy - twarz Longbottoma była chorobliwie blada.  
Snape przyklęknął po drugiej stronie chłopaka i – pochylając się - przyłożył ucho do jego piersi.  
- Serce bije – zawyrokował po chwili.  
- Co mu się stało? – wyszeptała Eloise.  
Malfoy działał instynktownie. Rozpiął koszulę Neville'a i położył rękę na jego piersi, zamykając oczy.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie czuje, ale doskonale wiedział, co powinien robić. Pozwolił swojemu umysłowi zatopić się w ciele Neville'a. Czuł pompowanie jego krwi.  
Usłyszał niewyraźny jęk. Skoncentrował się na nim i wiedział, czym był. Po chwili wahania zaczął działać.

Chwilę później cofnął rękę. Głowa mu opadła, a ręce oparł na udach. Starał się złapać oddech.  
- Wraca do siebie – powiedział spokojnie Snape, kierując te słowa do Malfoya.  
Arystokrata spojrzał na niego, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Neville'a i zamrugał zdezorientowany.  
Gryfon miał otwarte oczy. Zerknął na Severusa, po czym spojrzał na blondyna. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
- Jesteś uzdrowicielem – wyszeptał.  
Draco usłyszał za plecami świst wciąganego powietrza.  
- Już wcześniej miałem styczność z uzdrowicielem. Próbował naprawić mój mózg. To było tej nocy, kiedy moi rodzice… - Neville zatrzymał się, by po chwili kontynuować. – Nie udało mu się, ale pamiętam, jakie to było uczucie. Dokładnie takie samo jak teraz, Draco. Gratulacje. – Longbottom uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – I… dziękuję.  
Inni również podziękowali Malfoyowi, w konsekwencji Draco poczerwieniał. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Prawdziwe uzdrowicielstwo było naprawdę rzadkim talentem. Wiedział, że go posiada od chwili, w której położył dłoń na piersi Neville'a. Oddał część swojej magii Gryfonowi, wiedząc, że ten poświęcił dużo energii na tak szybki wzrost bambusów.  
- Koniec. Mam tego dosyć – odezwała się Eloise. – Draco, twoja ręka krwawi – dodała.  
Neville chwycił ramię Malfoya.  
- Zostaw to – upomniał go Draco. – Wiesz, jak niebezpieczne było użycie takiej ilości magii?  
Malfoy zignorował dziwne uczucie w żołądku, które pojawiło się, gdy Longbottom obrócił jego rękę, by obejrzeć ranę.  
Nie leciał na Neville'a! Nawet nie podobali mu się mężczyźni!  
Jego magiczna równowaga została zachwiana, to wszystko. Może leczenie wymagało większej empatii dla obu płci? Musiał to zbadać.  
Eloise w międzyczasie stanęła między dwojgiem drzwi, które nie zostały odgrodzone przez bambusy ani nie były oznaczone kredą.  
- Harry Potterze! – zawołała. – Jeśli nie znajdziemy wyjścia za jednymi z tych drzwi, osobiście cię wykastruję! Otwórz je natychmiast!  
Minęło kilka chwil, po czym zamek w drzwiach po lewej pstryknął.  
Snape ruszył do przodu i ostrożnie je popchnął - Złoty Chłopiec siedział przy stole z jedzeniem.  
Wszyscy znaleźli się w prawie pustej klasie.  
- Drugie śniadanie – oznajmił wesoło Potter.  
Draco pomógł wstać Neville'owi i cała grupa patrzyła teraz na swojego nauczyciela.  
Ernie podszedł do Harry'ego i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Siła uderzenia spowodowała, że Złoty Chłopiec spadł ze swojego krzesła.  
- Ty skończony draniu! – krzyknął McMillan.  
Gryfon wstał, pocierając policzek.  
- Co konkretnie tak bardzo cię zdenerwowało, Ernie? – zapytał, poprawiając krzesło.  
- Co mnie zdenerwowało?! – powtórzył chłopak. – Spójrz na Neville'a i rękę Draco! Zostawiłeś nas w lochu bez jedzenia i wody! Nie reagowałeś, chociaż miałeś mieć na nas oko! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się tam działo?! Ty cholerny palancie! Odchodzę!  
Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na resztę grupy.  
- Siadajcie i zjedzcie coś. Nie pójdziecie stąd nigdzie, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchacie.  
Jedzenie pachniało niesamowicie.  
- Czy to kolejny podstęp? – zapytała cicho Padma.  
- Żadnych sztuczek. – Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Zajęcia dobiegły końca. Teraz odpowiem tylko na wasze pytania i możecie wrócić do siebie.  
Atmosfera była napięta, niemniej jednak i tak wszyscy usiedli do stołu.  
Kiedy Potter upewnił się, że każdy dostał porcję jedzenia, zaczął się tłumaczyć:  
- Podoba mi się wasz gniew.  
Draco parsknął.  
- Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał uciekać się do tej metody, ale minął termin, do którego mieliście opanować bezróżdżkową magię. W ciągu ostatnich osiemnastu godzin nabyliście tą umiejętność. – Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał na nich uważnie. – Niektórzy z was mają więcej siły niż pozostali, ale to naprawdę nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Teraz możecie wykorzystywać swoją moc. Nie musicie czuć się bezradni, gdy stracicie różdżkę.  
Gryfon miał rację. Nie uważali tego za tak oczywiste, gdy dążyli do wolności, ale teraz zaczęli zauważać ogrom tego, do czego dotarli.  
- Udało wam się osiągnąć znacznie więcej niż się spodziewałem. Severus i Neville użyli wielkiej ilości magii.  
- Nie potrafiłem pokonać nawet tygrysów – wtrącił Snape.  
- Sprawiłem, że były niemal niepokonane. Zapewniam cię, że dobrze sobie poradziłeś. Przeciętny czarodziej zostałby przez nie znokautowany.  
Harry rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że inni są z siebie wyjątkowo dumni.  
- Padmo, widzę, że odkryłaś już swój talent. Trzeba będzie nad nim popracować. Draco, jesteś uzdrowicielem. Gratulacje!  
- A ja? – zapytał Ernie awanturniczo. – I Eli?  
Potter spojrzał na nich z zamyśleniem.  
- Sądzę, że wasze posunięcia były całkowicie nieoczekiwane – odrzekł cicho. – Żałujecie tego, co stało się w waszym życiu od wczoraj?  
Panna Midgen i pan McMillan spojrzeli na siebie nieśmiało, po czym chłopak wyciągnął rękę przez stół, by dotknąć nią dłoni Eloise.  
- Nie – wyszeptała dziewczyna. – Chociaż wolałabym nie moczyć się przy innych ludziach. – Gryfonka spojrzała surowo na swojego nauczyciela.  
- Przepraszam. – Harry spuścił głowę na znak, że mówi szczerze. - Mimo to doprowadziłem do współpracy i do tego, że nauczyliście się bezróżdżkowej magii. Czasami przerażające metody przynoszą wysokie wyniki.  
Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
- To samo można powiedzieć o postępowaniu Czarnego Pana.  
Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę Severusa i Malfoya z ubiegłej nocy, po czym przeklął się w duchu za nieodpowiedni dobór słów.  
- Jest różnica – powiedział cicho. – Po pierwsze: nie planowałem nikogo upokorzyć. Po drugie: nauczyliście się tego wszystkiego na własną korzyść.  
- Ale przyznasz, że chcesz, byśmy walczyli po twojej stronie.  
- Byłbym zaszczycony, gdyby tak się stało – potwierdził chłopak – jednakże decyzja należy tylko i wyłącznie do was samych.  
- Jesteś skończonym draniem! Zostawiłeś nas tam samych! Jak możesz oczekiwać, że będziemy walczyć po twojej stronie?! – wykrzyknął Ernie.  
- Nie zostawił nas – powiedział cicho Neville.  
- Co?  
- Wcale nie byliśmy sami.  
- Przecież nie przyszedł nawet wtedy, gdy Padma go wołała! – Ernie krzyczał coraz głośniej.  
- Był tam przez cały czas – ciągnął Longbottom.  
- Jak to?  
Wszyscy patrzyli to na Neville'a, to na Pottera. Ruszali głowami tak, jakby byli na meczu tenisa.  
- Powiedział, że tam był, a ty w to wierzysz?  
- Nic nie mówił. Czułem jego magiczną sygnaturę.  
- Czułeś mnie? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Harry.  
Jego przyjaciel skinął twierdząco głową.  
- Nigdy nie słyszałem o kimś, kto posiadałby taką umiejętność – stwierdził z zainteresowaniem Snape.  
- Wiedziałeś, że on tam był i nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – Padma patrzyła uważnie na Neville'a.  
- Gdyby chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli, sam by nam o tym powiedział. Dowiedziałem się przypadkowo. Mogłem zepsuć jego plan.  
- Cholera! Obaj jesteście dranie! – powiedział Ernie, ale ton jego głosu nie był już tak agresywny.  
Severus wstał.  
- Panie Potter, jeśli nie ma pan już nic do dodania, powinienem już iść.  
Harry podniósł się z krzesła, wyciągnął różdżki z kieszeni i wręczył Snape'owi jedną z nich. Razem przeszli przez klasę i wyszli na korytarz.  
Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest w zamku.  
- Severusie – zaczął cicho Gryfon. – Teraz, kiedy zwiększyłeś swoje umiejętności, Czarny Pan będzie mógł to wyczuć. Nie chcę, żeby wciąż zabierał ci moc. Musimy znaleźć sposób, by zablokować wasze połączenie, jeśli się na to zgodzisz.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
- Jest tylko jedna możliwość. Musiałbym cofnąć się wiele lat wstecz. To wymaga pomocy czarodzieja o naprawdę wielkiej mocy. Byłbym wdzięczny za twoje wsparcie.  
Harry pokiwał głową z wyraźną ulgą.  
- Teraz powinniśmy odpocząć. Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żebym odwiedził cię wieczorem?  
- Będzie najlepiej, jeśli przyjdziesz do moich kwater. Zmienię hasło na jedną dobę – oznajmił Severus, po czym skinął głową i odszedł.  
Potter patrzył za nim z radością.  
Gdy wrócił do sali, wrogość jego uczniów zdawała się rozproszyć. Uczniowie rozważali, czy lochy były konstruktem, czy może naprawdę się aportowali.  
- No i co? – zapytał Draco.  
- Byliście tu przez cały czas – odpowiedział Harry, nalewając sobie herbaty do filiżanki.  
- W zamku? – zapytała Padma. – Czemu więc Severus nie rozpoznał lochu?  
- W tym pokoju – dodał Złoty Chłopiec. – Aportowałem was o sześć cali, żebyście nie nabrali żadnych podejrzeń.  
- To śmieszne – wyszeptał Draco. – Ledwie udało nam się zapalić świeczkę. To niemożliwe, żebyś utrzymał złudzenie przez tak długi czas!  
Harry wziął tost i posmarował go grubo marmoladą.  
- Nawet mag nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego!  
Potter spokojnie zaczął żuć.  
- O mój Boże – wyszeptał Malfoy.  
- Co? – Eloise spojrzała na Ślizgona, który w tej chwili był blady jak ściana. – Dobrze się czujesz, Draco? – spytała z niepokojem.  
- Jesteś nim, prawda?  
- Kim? – zapytał Złoty Chłopiec.  
- Magiem!  
- Tak – przyznał Potter, biorąc łyk herbaty.  
- Nie odnotowano maga od wieków! – wydyszał Ernie.  
Neville opadł na kolana, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Padma i Draco poszli w jego ślady.  
- Nie! – wrzasnął Harry. – Nie – powtórzył nieco ciszej.  
Cała trójka zamarła. Ernie i Eloise patrzyli na siebie z otwartymi ustami.  
- Spójrzcie – powiedział stanowczo. – Wiem, że to tradycja, ale nie jestem osobą, która zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy. Jeśli chcecie pokazać mi swój szacunek, zaakceptuję to, ale nie traktujcie tego jako obowiązku. Nie jako coś, co trzeba robić. Jeśli naprawdę musicie, to nie teraz i nie przed wszystkimi. Proszę, wstańcie.  
Wykonali jego polecenie, choć patrzyli na niego niepewnie i niezręcznie szurali butami.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry. – Teraz proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy poszli się przespać. Na pewno jesteście bardzo zmęczeni. Ja byłem, kiedy używałem po raz pierwszy bezróżdżkowej magii. To zużywa bardzo dużo wewnętrznej energii. Musicie się najeść i wyspać.  
Ernie i Eloise podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc.  
- Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Draco.  
- Czemu miałbym to zrobić?  
- Wszyscy poszliby za tobą bez wahania!  
- Draco, ludzie powinni iść za mną dlatego, że wierzą w to, co sobą reprezentuję, a nie dlatego, że mam moc. Nie chcę nikogo informować – powiedział stanowczo Potter.  
Draco potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu.  
Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, pożegnał ze wszystkimi i aportował do swojego domu.  
_  
___ __  
__*Sopor – Głęboki Sen._


End file.
